Not Alone
by InvisibleRainX
Summary: Michael whumpage, galore. Mike/Fi FLUFF. BROMANCE. Pulling Madeline's strings, someone keeps her from reaching out to Michael and Team Westen. Not only are they forcing her to be a part of an assassination... they're also holding alot of anger and hatred towards her son. Just how is she going to get herself and Michael out of the situation without Sam, Jesse's or Fiona's help.
1. Chapter 1

_Not Alone._

Chapter 1 - Lie To Me

Greeting his mother with a wide winning smile, he held a carton of Morley cigarettes. Smiling at her, Madeline just raised an eyebrow at her son and placed a hand on her hip, sensing a rather peculiar attitude. She stood before him, keeping him from entering the Westen family home...It puzzled her. It was something clearly out of the ordinary. Was it her birthday and she forgot? - As if she'd forget. She would ring and pest Michael all day if that was the case. Was he about to give her some sort of exciting news? As her eyes studied him. Her face was rather drained, emotionless. She kept in that sudden urge to smile, if it wasn't hard enough as Michael's smile was contagious in every way. She then quickly shot a smile at him and took the carton, still leaving him standing at the door, in the door frame...

"Ma, are you ok?"

Michael instantly asked before Madeline swiftly changed her strategy and let him in. Cracking the smile, keeping things calm. Madeline thanked Michael for the smokes.

Forcing a cheerful tone with her appreciative thank you.

"Thank you Honey.."

Placing them on the dining table, she then sat down and watched him...Ignoring his question. She knew this would spark his interest even more, she knew her attitude, body language and lack of expression would startle him and force him into a fuming time bomb. She knew he'd be persistent and sharp with everything she did, every little detail to any kind of changes...

Michael took a quick glimpse around, checking the area for anything that was out of the ordinary...strange or simply just not right..Michael locked his eyes on Madeline...Raising his eyebrows, showing her that cute puppy face...

"Ma?"

Michael raised his eyebrows and closely watched her again, his eyes started to dart around the place. Pinning to her hands as she fidgeted with her cigarette lighter. Michael could see the uncertainty as her hands started to shake. The impatient tick in her eyes, something wasn't right...

"Michael, are you staying long? I have things to do"

Still, ignoring his questions and small gestures of wanting to know if everything was alright - hinting clearly, he knew something wasn't accurate with everything that had just happened. Madeline forced a smile and watched him closely as he started for the front door. Stepping away, Michael closed his eyes for a moment, accepting the fact. Accepting that his mother was either, not interested nor needed his help.. Or, she wanted him far from the issues she was having, shielding him and being his saving grace...Walking out, Michael stepped out only to have Madeline slowly close the door behind. A whisper, only just escaping her lips..

"I'm sorry baby"

As the door is closed softly behind him, Michael stepped forward and gathered his Charger keys and hesitated for a moment before dashing quickly for his Charger, jumping in. He instantly started the beauty and roared out of the drive-way. Speeding off, down the street. Leaving leaves rustle and sway from the charger's swift movements, swirling and twirling on the road and curbs. Giving the neighbourhood that fresh Autumn feeling as the sun sat peacefully behind small clouds.

Madeline closed her eyes, sighing deeply. Lightly leaning against the door, she took a moment... The release jumping from her shoulders as she could feel the pressure release and leave her, the sudden overwhelming feeling as she let her son go, keeping him from the harm and trouble. She felt she did the right thing, by everyone. However; with that, she may had been feeling pleased that she was able to shield Michael from the pressure, she could feel the drastic rise of fear strike her as she was once again alone...

Finding herself back at the dining table, her hands on the carton of cigarettes. She received her packet within her pant pocket and took a single cigarette out, fumbling with the lighter, she lit the cigarette and took two quick and thick puffs. Her head was spinning, her mind racing. She tried her best to deal with everything. although; she was still not quite sure what exactly was happening. The anticipation was itching and clawing at her insides. Starting to think of just how easy she could just run, rush out of the door... However, her smart logic mind hammered in the mere consequences for her actions...As her eyes pinned to the front door, a part of her wished Michael would just walk in... the larger part, hoped it was locked and there was no way he or anyone else for that matter was about to enter..Her mind was travelling and racing, she was soon shocked by the sudden cold shiver and pressure on her shoulder as a large, cold hand squeezed her left shoulder. Madeline froze and let the shiver fall and collapse down her body...

"Well done, Madeline"

Leaning down, face resting on her shoulder. Almost nudging her cheek with theirs. Their touch, voice and presence only made Madeline more disgusted and afraid. Chilling. If it wasn't just the touch, the metal weaponry within their hand was just as frightening. Not only was it a simple firearm, it was one of the largest pistol's, a Desert Eagle.

"I was almost certain the kid knew something was up, but he left... good work, Momma..."

Smiling, showing their white teeth. Slowly, they moved from Madeline and stood behind her. giving out a loud sigh, comfortable with the situation, in charge and ready to take action.

"Step back, Larry"

Michael stood behind Larry, his own pistol muzzle just touching the back of his head. As Michael had snuck his way inside the house, through the open back door. Larry was sloppy, even for him this was odd. Larry couldn't help but swallow the mere stupidity on his behalf and turn to face the spy... Gritting his teeth, he could see Michael clench his jaw. That pouty and aggressive look struck his face, He could see just how provoked Michael was, with what was happening. Still with his hands to his side, grip tightening on his weapon. Licking his lips, Larry smiled again, flashing Michael with that very sly grin...As Larry moved away from Madeline, Madeline gasped and showed the sheer concern written on her face...

"Hey Kid!.. "

Larry started before Michael quickly grabbed his weaponry. Placing the large piece down on the other side of the table, Michael moved closer towards it. Blocking Larry's reach. Still, aiming his pistol in Larry's still grinning face... Michael instantly shut Larry up as he spoke.

"You've got thirty seconds Larry..."

Michael snapped, sharply. Twisting his arm slightly to take a quick glimpse at his wrist watch. Raising an eyebrow at the dead spy before him. Larry grunted and dropped his shoulders...

"Look, Kid... It's nothing serious. I needed your Mom's help with something. Nothing dangerous. I needed her to befriend the mother of a women I need to kill...The women I want your Mom to befriend, her daughter is who I need.. and apparently, she's hard to find and get a hold of. So..."

Shrugging his shoulders, no remorse or guilt. Nothing of the sorts in every word he spoke. Larry explained his situation. with the shrug and drop of his shoulders, his eyes never left Michael's glare...

"You want my Mom to help you in accessory to Murder, Larry?"

Almost disgusted, but it was to be expected when it came to Larry. Michael knew just how out of hand things could get whilst being around Larry Sizemore. Just how quick and simple it would be to tip him off, burst a vessel. How insane his tactics turn when things don't turn out right...As Michael replied, that very disgusted look on his face threw Larry off..

"Oh come on Michael, I'm sick of this Michael the saint, bullshit...Don't look at it that way!"

As Larry's neck became red, his veins started to become visible with the infuriating anger that started to swim through his veins. Michael stepped forwards and shoved the weapon further into Larry's face, warning him. The signs were far too obvious, too dangerous to just ignore.

"It's simple, Walk away Larry..."

Michael started to nudge Larry with his weaponry, poking him in the upper chest. Edging him to move along, walk out the door. Wanting it to be simple, however; Michael knew that nothing is simple when it came to Larry, Nothing.

Larry shot his face to stare into Michael's eyes, the rage that struck his face..

"Oh, Oh.. you never gave _me_ that option did you, Kid... you just left me there, to rot... I was in_ hell._. _You_ put me there..."

Raising his voice at certain key words, Larry stuck his index finger at Michael, poking Michael in the chest. As Michael and Larry spoke, the tension within the room started to rise and thicken the air. Madeline was safely behind Michael, her hands gripping onto his free arm..

"it was all your fault, Larry... "

As Michael spoke his words, they struck Larry hard. Piercing him hard. He growled and lunged forwards, knocking the pistol from Michael's grasp. Forcing himself against Michael, Pushing him against the wall that lead them into the kitchen. Forcing all of his weight into his arms, legs and upper body. Larry pinned Michael against the wall. His hands gripped onto Michael's sky blue shirt, his elbows and arms pressing against his upper chest, almost choking him as his hands pressed tightly against Michael's Sternoclavicular Joint. Applying pressure and weight with his hands and upper body. Larry kneed and stomped on Michael's right foot. Keeping him from kneeing and kicking him the process. Larry growled and furiously pinned Michael against the wall, his eyes pinned to his. Filled with nothing but hatred and anger as he hissed at him..

"Don't expect me to keep you from harm's way anymore, Michael... you threw me into that hell hole, this is a taste of the pay back... Don't think I won't draw blood this time...I'm done being the Daddy you wanted me to be"

As Michael struggled to release himself from Larry's insanely tight and strong hold. Madeline cocked Larry's Desert Eagle, attracting Larry's and Michael's attention as she held it with both hands, aiming it at Larry, it shook violently with her grasp...Her face filled with anger and struggle...

"Let go of my Son.."  
The moment she spoke, Michael forced his arms up, breaking Larry's grip. Smacking his in the throat. Michael pushed forwards and struck Larry in the stomach, jumping in front of Madeline. Protecting her, he knew just how Larry worked... with that, Larry knew Michael's next move...anticipating it, Larry grabbed a hold of Michael's weapon as it had scattered across the floor after he had attacked him... As Larry jumped up, sticking the gun in Michael's face. Madeline slipped Larry's weaponry into Michael's right hand as she stood directly behind him, almost embracing him from behind. cowering.

As Michael grabbed a tight grip of the firearm within his palm, Larry smirked at Michael and struck him hard across the cheek with the butt on his gun, forcing all of his weight and strength on the hit, however; Michael only dropped down to one knee. As he dealt with the sudden intense strike, Michael took a tight and accurate grip on the large gun, Michael jumped up only to have Larry strike the back of Michael's head, again with the butt of his gun. This time, hitting him twice as hard. Drawing blood from the piecing split of the skin, the corner of the gun's handle had edged it's way deep into the back of his head. splitting and tearing the skin, bruising and shattering his skull slightly...Causing Michael to let out a small cry before falling unconscious from the overflow of agony that struck and bolted from the source of pain to his neck and skull.

"You'll do what I say, Madeline...Or I'll kill your boy. Don't you dare call your friends. This will be done with by the end of the day if you do as I say, got it?"

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry for rustiness, it's been a while since iv'e written!...Dreams, Dreams. This one hadn't left my mind for roughly a month now. I have had this written up for a while now, just incomplete. Until now, I decided to just write the first chapter and see how it goes. Hope you all like. There is a lot happening in this fic, a lot. to the point I've got a whole page of notes on what will be occurring within the fic if it's a success. Hope you all enjoy this and would love to read more. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2 Risky Tactics

Chapter 2 - Risky Tactics

"you asked for it, Kid. I'm not playing nice when it comes to you anymore, I warned you"  
Raising an eyebrow as he spoke to Michael, sitting on one of the dining chairs. He held onto both weapons. swaying and waving them around, making it quite bluntly obvious he had them. Michael slowly moved up from his laying position, scanning the dining area, Madeline wasn't to be seen. Out of his sight, Michael instantly reacted..

"Where's Madeline?"

Michael roughly asked, clearing his throat as he spoke. He could feel the dryness attacking the walls of his throat. the very dry and itchiness that irritated his throat. Michael grunted and cleared his throat again as he licked his lips, taking a deep breath. Michael watched Larry intensely, he could see just how high and intimidating he was, with all the encounters he had with Larry, the many times he'd crept back into his life. Bothering and stabbing his way back into it, introducing himself as a friendly dead spy... that smile, so smug and sly. Only He, Fiona and Sam knew just how deadly this man was, how insane and twisted. His last encounter should have been their last, should have been.. Not only did Michael see him as a more hostile person, but also a threat as his ways were more bent and twisted now as he held the grudge and hatred on his shoulders for Michael as he left him standing there as SWAT made their way through the empty apartment suite... Left for dead. Michael knew just how dangerous Larry was as friend, but for the first initial time, he was finding out just how deadly he was for an enemy...

"your Mom is doing as she's told...I have people watching her if she tries anything too. So don't bet on that. I took your cell, so no calling Sam the wet man or feisty Fiona..and what's the other guys name again?... some girly name I think? Jess?... oh that's it, Jesse"

Ending his answer with a wide laugh, he snickered to himself before turning his full attention to Michael. Watching his every move, every twitch. Larry searched Michael's face, for any hint of emotion. He knew just how clever and masked he was, however; he could see through it... at least, he believed he could. Larry would always assume and predict that he knew Michael, Inside and out. Knew what he was thinking, what he wanted and needed... He had such an undying and unhealthy love for Michael, a sick and forced love. No matter how hard Michael tried, he couldn't pull away from Larry's chains. He was good at what he did, just as good as Michael was. He knew what to say, yet... it wasn't about that anymore, no more smooth talking, sweet gestures. Nothing. It was Do it or die now. Larry had been betrayed and forgotten by the one he so sadistically loved...

"How did you get out, Larry?"

As Michael asked slowly, his voice hinting the very curiosity Larry wanted. Larry smiled down at Michael and winked.

"I was waiting for that... Finally, Kid. you're a bit slow today aren't you. Did I hit you that hard?"

Instantly playing, Larry cracked a grin at Michael and pointed to the back of Michael's head where he left the fresh wound. His eyes trailed and pinned on the dry blood that had crawled down the back of his neck, sticking to his skin behind his left ear. Smudges on his sky blue shirt already, Michael knew exactly what Larry was doing. Looking down to the floor, Michael gathered his thoughts...

"I don't want your pretty little head to hurt anymore than it already is, so I'll enlighten you a little bit."

Larry grunted and sighed deeply after he replied. Hesitation hit him before Madeline burst in from the front door, her face filled with anger and regret. Michael instantly looked up and showed that very puppy concerned face...

"Mom?"

Quickly picking himself up from the floor. Michael started towards his mother, only to be shoved in the chest with Larry's palm, pressing and forcing him to stay put, barricading him from reaching his mother. Madeline stood there, uncertain on her choice of words. She growled and grunted. Throwing her hand bag down on the ground, infuriated..

"I'm not doing this..."

She furiously hissed and growled, her anger directed at Larry as her eyes never left his face. She could see his shoulders drop, she watched him carefully. Not only did she refuse his orders, she almost forgot it wasn't only her life in jeopardy here...

"Yes, Yes you are Momma Westen... It's not hard. Befriend her, get close to her. Dig your way into the woman's heart and give me the daughter, is that so hard? What's so hard to comprehend?"

Larry rolled his eyes, dropped his shoulders and grabbed a hold of Michael's shoulder and squeezed it, tightly. His fingers soon clawing their way to the back of his neck, proceeding the pinch and squeeze the back of Michael's neck, pin pointing a pressure point. Michael could feel the rage and anger that boiled within Larry's veins as the force and pressure started to build on the back of his neck... Even with the clear opportunity of freedom, Michael didn't take the risk. His eyes pinned on Madeline's face... If he were to make a move, the consequences could be fatal. Not to him, but for his Mother standing before him...Taking in the surging burning pain at the back of his neck, Michael clenched his jaw and kept quiet...

"I can't let you do this to an innocent women...I won't do it.."

Stubborn and extremely aggressive with her words. Madeline would sure she wasn't going to help him, she bounced a glance at her son before looking back to Larry again, seeing the rage rising in his face. His face and neck red from the added pressure and pure anger that screamed to be released...The more he thought about her words, the more added strain and force he applied to Michael's neck...

Whipping out his Desert Eagle, instantly sticking the muzzle under Michael's chin. Fed up with words, Maybe something visible would alter her decision? If not, a demonstration perhaps.

"Michael... You don't want me to do this..."

Begging Larry, she looked at him before she laid her eyes upon the weapon that was pushed against Michael's bottom jaw. It made her cringe and realise just what she was saying, the consequences if she were to sit down and ignore the orders from the mad-man before her... Her hands shook violently, fear rushed and flushed through her veins... her voice began to shake, she could only just imagine the trouble she was starting. If she was to walk away, she'd be on the floor with a bullet to the back of her head, or spine... Her son would have a bullet ripped and shredded through his skull...Fiona, Sam and Jesse would come to find them dead on the floor, without a single clue as to what happened and why... If she was to do this, help the man kill an innocent women, would they walk away? Would Larry keep his word? Apparently, he had done so in the past.. but that was before he held such a grudge against her son...Clearing her throat, Madeline dropped her shoulders and calmed herself...

"Tell.. me one thing... If I do this, you let my son walk away..."

Madeline croaked. She slowly let it out. Wanting that sense of certainty and accuracy as she did what she was ordered. It can't be all that bad, right? She had done somewhat the same thing for Michael.. however, an innocent person was not killed, was this for the better? She was afraid, she couldn't tell Michael the full detail on what and who she was asked to surveillance. Larry smiled and pinched the back of Michael's neck and moved his hand. Keeping his firearm close, he relaxed his shoulders and un-tensed his body. The realisation that Madeline came to her senses struck him, a sense of relief.

"Oh I can do better than that, you'll both walk free. Provided you do exactly as I tell you both..Don't test me, Michael"

Turning to Michael as he spoke with a sharp tongue with the last few words. Glaring at Michael. His eyes pinned on him, he knew just how smart and sneaky Michael was.. He was to never second guess or under appreciate Michael, Never.

"Then, I'll do it..."

As she spoke, her voice low and hesitant. She took in Larry's words.. more than she should have, but at that time. She felt she could believe him, trust him even. Even with the show earlier as he and Michael had a slight brawl...

"Well Done, Momma! Good choice... Ha-Ha, although putting two bullets in the both of you would have worked well too.. but oh well, I get to have fun later. Now, Tell me what happened, outside please. I don't want your son eavesdropping..."

Facing his back to Michael, he placed a hand on Madeline's back, guiding her towards the front door. Leaving Michael alone... Who instantly dashed over to check the back doors, open? Was Larry more of an idiot that he thought? or was he that convinced Michael was unable to reach his team.. Or, was he completely hopeful on that very thing happening...Michael's mind started to race, swiftly checking the drawers and cabinets within the kitchen, all of the cell phones he had stashed there were gone. At least he did something smart...

Jumping down, kneeing near the kitchen bench, he placed his hand up and ripped off a cell, that was placed tightly against the bottom of the bench with duct tape. Not even Madeline knew it was there. Michael was somewhat shocked that Larry hadn't found it already, which started to lead on to whether he knew Michael's hidden pistol was still in the bathroom; however, it was too far to dash in there and retrieve it. Michael quickly punched in Sam's cell number and shoved his cell in his back pocket, forming a plan to get his way to the bathroom without being suspicious...As Michael slid the cell in his back pocket of his jeans, Larry and Madeline walked in. Larry had that very conniving grin plastered over his face.. Madeline gave Michael that sore and guilty look, trying so hard to keep that hard headed and emotionless mask on her face, however it was breaking.

Acting quickly, Michael took a half effort swing at Larry, he knew exactly what Larry would do. It was just what he was hoping for. As Michael struck Larry in the face, hitting his cheek. Piercing the skin. splitting it... Larry quickly moved back and grabbed a hold of Michael's hands and threw them aside, kicking Michael in the chest, causing Michael to fall backwards and smack his back against the wall. Madeline stepped back and held her breath, not only did she freeze.. she honestly, did not know what to do, or if she could even do anything to help her son...Afraid of the pain Larry was inflicting on her son, she screamed out aloud as Larry struck Michael in the face, splitting the edge of his right eyebrow. Causing blood to gush out from the fresh wound...Exactly what Michael wanted..

"Stop beating each other up, it doesn't help the situation!"

Madeline shouted, slamming her palm on the dining table. Furious and fed up with the childish tactics that her son had shown. She began to wonder what exactly was running through Michael's head at that moment, did he want her to witness and see blood trail and drip from his face? What the hell was he thinking...

Larry backed off and took a deep breath. Catching it, he turned to Madeline and smiled. his fist tightly clenched. He took a glimpse at the blood and red raw knuckles...Turning to Michael, Larry looked down at him...

"Clean yourself up Westen, I told you not to test me..."

Michael gathered himself together and slowly blinked at Larry before slowly staggering towards the hall way, moving towards the bathroom. As they were out of his line of sight, Michael instantly stood tall and swiftly moved into the bathroom. Shutting the door, he then grabbed the small cell phone and noticed that Sam was still on the side. Placing it against his ear, he could hear Sam talking to Fi, faintly. He soon became louder as he proceeded to listen...

"Sam.."

Michael exhaled deeply, expressing strain and adrenaline..

"Mike!... what the hell is going on!"

Sam frantically answered back instantly as he heard Michael's gasp. Whispering. Sam insisted he know what was happening, not only for himself but for Fi, who was fighting to get a hold of the cell phone to abuse Michael for not meeting her for lunch...

"Larry's back, I don't know how.. don't ask. He's got Ma doing something for him. I need you and Fi to tail her.. find out what is going on, who Larry's next target is...be careful, he has people watching her, my bet they'll have profiles of you, Fi and Jesse too... "

Michael spat, without taking a single breath. Michael pinched and dabbed the new wound to his eyebrow, wincing and cringing as it stung and throbbed painfully after each and every touch..

"Whoa, Ok..Ok.. but Mike, what about you? is the bastard holding you hostage? Mike? I can get you out of there!"

Hearing that rise of hope within Sam's voice as he suggested he get Michael out of there, being Sam had no idea exactly where, Michael instantly chimed in..

"we're at Mom's... I can't leave Ma with him alone, Sam..."

Striking Sam with his words, he knew Michael wouldn't be leaving any time soon. Sam could hear that hint of struggle in Michael's voice, Sam became concerned..

"Mike... are you ok?"

"Let me put a bullet in that bastard" Fi called out aloud, as Sam kept her from grabbing a hold of the phone. Valid suggestion really, However; they did not know that Michael was in the dark, only Larry and Madeline knew what was happening... if he were to go down, Madeline would be assassinated by one of Larry's errand boys, there was no doubt about it..Michael knew exactly how Larry worked...Although; sometimes he did surprise Michael with extremely different and lethal changes.

"Let's just say, Larry's not as nice since we landed him in prison.."

As Michael replied, he couldn't help but let his lips curve as Fi called out. Moving towards the bathroom's cabinet, he checked under it, retrieving the small calibre hand gun. Hesitation attacked him as he checked if the piece was loaded, it was. He began to consider leaving it there for the mean time. There really wasn't anywhere he could hide it that would be comfortable enough to be unseen. Originally assuming his ankle would be suitable, Michael couldn't quite predict whether or not Larry would take another swing at him, causing him to be thrown around a bit, thus losing the weapon in the process...having it exposed...

"Sam, just do what I said... you might want to put Fi on a leash.."

Michael cracked another smile as he ended his thoughts to Sam, who scoffed and looked at her, already running around Michael's loft looking for a perfect weapon to assassinate Larry Sizemore. Typical...

"Hey! she's your girlfriend Mike, she's your responsibility...What about Jesse? he could help"

Sam asked before silence on Michael's end struck him. Clearing his throat, he placed his cell in his pant pocket and looked at Fi as she stood there with a loaded double barrel shot gun...

"Close and personal, how's that?"

She cracked a smirk, ready to take on the one person who she hated with a passion. No one else so far had caused her blood to boil so intensely. She was striving to get the kill. She knew Sam was just the Sam, they both shared that very same passion for Larry's demise. However; they couldn't just go in guns blazing...

"Fi... we need to follow Maddie, see who Larry wants to eliminate...and .. Report back to Mike...somehow"

Watching her sigh deeply in disappointment, dropping her shoulders and the weapon in her hands. She scoffed at him and rolled her eyes, she knew he was right, that Michael was right... She collapsed onto Michael's bed and grunted softly tilting her head to the side..She have Sam a sneaky and innocent look...

"So... who's driving?"

...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you to those who expressed that they were interested and enjoyed the start to this fic. I hope I continue to interest you in this fic. Thank you all for the reviews, favs and reads! Sorry for rustiness again, getting use to writing again._


	3. Chapter 3 Walk

Chapter 3 - Walk

Swinging the bathroom door open, roughly. Larry aggressively stepped in and stomped his way towards Michael, Immediately snatching the cell phone as Michael rushed to hide it. As the adrenaline kicked in, swimming through his veins. Larry grabbed Michael's hand and pushed him. Forcing him to almost fall head first onto the edge of the bath tub. Inches from smacking his skull on the porcelain object. Larry pulled Michael up by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. throwing the cell to the floor, just a step from his feet. Stepping down on it, crushing it. The sounds of the splitting and crushing piece of the cell echoed through the bathroom...As Larry watched the small pieces of the device started to scatter across the floor, Michael brought his arms up. Smacking Larry in the chin and nose, knocking him back, Larry staggered backwards holding his nose instantly. Larry stopped for a second, his nose throbbing and aching extremely... The kid had broken his nose...Blood started to run from his fractured nose, pouring down his lips and chin... Larry only felt more enraged by the pain inflicted... Launching forwards, only to receive another hit to the chin, Larry ignored the agony that struck his jaw and struck Michael in the neck - Hitting his right sternal head. Larry knew just how smart, skilled and sneaky Michael was, when it came to Hand-to-hand combat... However, he was quite appalled by Michael's swift ability and extreme rise in energy and awareness...

As the hit occurred, Larry growled and launched his elbow into Michael's throat. leaning against him, he pinned Michael against the wall. as he held him there, his eyes stared into Michael's before he whipped out his very familiar switch army knife, shoving it in Michael's face... He felt Michael's body loosen and drop as he knew very well, Larry would use it...

Smiling as Michael dropped his grip from Larry's arms, He gave out a small laugh and shook his head. even with the blood that rushed from his nose, he still stared at Michael with pride that he had won the fight, against the very Michael Westen that everyone feared. He took pride in that very fact every time they would have a brawl...

"you know very well I'll use this kid, I'm not afraid to use it... just like I did with Brennen and the many others before and after him... I told you not to test me, Kid... I warned you.."

His voice low, accurate and very steady with each breath and word that came from his tainted lips. Getting the sense, and feeling that no matter what he said, Michael wouldn't listen. As Michael's facial expressions hadn't changed. Larry gritted his teeth and pushed harder, bringing the small combat knife against Michael's throat. Pressing the razor sharp blade against Michael's neck, he pierced the skin and roughly growled...

"If you think about it. I don't really need you, I just need your Ma... But, since she won't do as she's told without you... I guess I'll have to spare your life, it's irritating really. I'd love to be the one who executed the legendary, Michael Westen..."

As he finished his noxious words, Larry pressed against Michael's throat even harder. Cutting and splitting the top layer of his skin and slightly digging into the muscle, drawing two inches of a line across his left sternal head. As the blade slid across his skin, like a knife on hot butter... Michael winced and clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth as the intense and sudden sting started to spread up and down his throat...Luckily for him, Larry was surprisingly careful and didn't dig the edge of blade too deep into his neck muscle... Giving Michael the freedom to grasp the air that was needed. The warning was just what Larry wanted, to scar Michael with...

"Is that subtle enough, Kid?"

Larry pushed himself off of Michael and licked his lips, tasting his own blood. Lightly slapping Michael's left cheek with a wide grin painted on his face. He then wiped the blade with his hand. Larry then tightly pinched and cracked his nose. Letting out a loud growl and long ex-hale. Larry spit the blood that was forming within his mouth out into the bathroom floor and grabbed a hold of the nearest hand towel. Holding it against his nose, His eyes darted and watched Michael as he slowly swallowed...

As Larry started for the door, Madeline opened the door as she was curious and concerned about what was going on and what had happened within the time she had made a call and found them both missing...

"Michael?"

Madeline gasped as her eyes laid on her son, not only did it bring back powerful and horrifying memories and flashbacks it struck her hard to have to witness the same sort of ordeal again...The same scene happened more than once in that very same room, the same scenario.. Her son beaten as he tried to protect his brother, herself for that matter. Clearing her throat as a large lump of guilt started to form. She moved over to Michael as Larry brushed pass her and left her to aid Michael...

His palm pressed against his neck, Michael slowly moved his eyes to see Madeline beside him. Parting his lips, he let out a small ex-hale before cracking a small smile. The smile startled Madeline as she tried to make sure he was ok, she was merely shocked and puzzled at that moment. Uncertain on what had happened, what was said... However; she knew that same image that was in her head struck his mind too... The very moment Larry had barged into the bathroom had struck Michael's memory...

"I liked what you did to his face.."

Madeline curved her lips and gave out a small laugh. Lightening the mood as she realised that the majority of the blood that was on the bathroom floor was from Larry's broken nose. Michael smirked at her before moving from the wall, his palm still applying pressure on the cut on his neck, he grunted softly as he jerked his neck. Grabbing the last hand towel available and pressing it against his neck, trying his best to hide it from Madeline...

As they walk out into the hall way, heading towards the dining area, Larry turned to them as they entered the open area. That very conniving wide grin on his tainted face. He had cleaned himself up pretty well, however his nose was a complete mess. He locked eyes with Michael before placing a hand on Madeline's left shoulder, guiding her to stand beside him...As she slowly and cautiously moved beside him, her arms across her chest. Keeping herself as far as she could from the sick psychopath. She kept a strong and brave face as she watched him, her eyes slowly moved to watch Michael, who raised his eyebrows and gave them a puzzled look...

"your Mom is ready to head back out and meet her new friend. You stay put Kid... I need to make a few calls.."

...

"So, we're just going to watch her talk with a woman?"

Fi grunted as she, Sam and Jesse were sat in a car. Only just in view of Madeline and her new friend. Fi studied the mystery woman hard, detailing her features and expressions. Raising an eyebrow, Fi kicked the windshield of Sam's caddy as she flexed her legs out and leaned back in the passenger seat... Sighing deeply, she grunted again and shot a look at Sam and Jesse..

"Come on, this is ridiculous. how are we to find out who Larry's target is if we can't hear them?"

Dropping her shoulders, Fi raised her voice out of boredom and frustration. Merely fed up with everything before Jesse who sat in the back seat waved at her, telling her to shut her mouth. Sam smirked as Fi gave him an aggressive stare...

"In case you didn't hear Sam and I, we've bugged Madeline's cell. Don't forget my new job is top notch on technology, Fi..."

Jesse explained as he pressed the small ear piece within his ear against his ear, trying to listen more carefully. He pulled his eyes from Fi's gaze and stared at Madeline and her new friend.

"so... Jesse, how about we listen in?"

Seeing and feeling just how frustrated Fi was, sitting in a car under Miami's sun wasn't the only thing bothering her and himself for that matter. He could see Fi was fidgeting with her .45 as she held onto it tightly, gripping onto it. She swapped it back and forth between each hand before Sam attempted to speak...

"yeah yeah, give me a second.."

Jesse waved off to Sam, cutting him before he even had a chance to speak. Sam raised an eyebrow at Jesse as he noticed he too, was just as irritated as they were.

"I bet Michael is having fun just sitting around having a jolly time with Larry..."

As Fi spoke her mind, kicking the windshield again. Not only did it piss Sam off with the kicking of his beloved car, he growled and smacked Fi on the leg..

"Fi, stop it! it's not the cars fault... and I forgot to tell you, Larry isn't as forgiving towards us or Michael for that matter after we landed him in prison..."

shocked at Sam's sudden outburst. Fi moved her feet and legs from the dashboard and sat upright. Interested and inquiring mind, she raised an eyebrow at Sam and sighed deeply..As she was about to snap back at him, Jesse moved in-between the two front seats, poking his head in between them. he smiled with a large grin and clicked on a button on his cell. Soon they were all able to hear Madeline and her friend, very clearly.

"Wouldn't Larry have confiscated Madeline's cell?"  
Fi turned to Jesse and Sam, sharing her thoughts as they listened in carefully.

"I assume, Larry gave her this cell. it's probably barred. can only take calls not make them"

Shrugging his shoulders, Jesse gave his thoughts and looked at his cell as Madeline finished with her chuckle as their conversation came to a stop. Listening intensely, the car was now quiet and somewhat awkward as they waited for them to speak again...

"Did she just say.. did she just say what I think she said?"

...

"We need to tell Mike, like.. right now..."

...

Michael rested against the wall that lead them into the kitchen. Looking to his right, he stared at the small chairs and table that sat beside the other collection of cupboards and stove. Looking back to his left, he stared at the front door, seeing Larry moving and pacing outside through the glassy and fogged windows on the door. He then rested his head against the wall with a slight thud. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a second to feel the pure drop of energy and weakness overcome him as the blood loss started to strain him. Still holding the towel against his neck, Michael felt himself slowly drifting into darkness...The silence in the room was peaceful, even with the striking pain that struck his temple and neck. He ignored it and focused on the blissful peace...

A hand is soon placed on his shoulders, snapping his eyes open. Breaking that blissful moment. Michael narrowed his eyes on who had awoken him... it wasn't long before his senses started to kick in. Soon hearing his name being whispered.. his body slightly shaken. He focused his eyes even more and licked his lips..

"Mike?"  
Sam softly whispered, trying his best to awake Michael and not alert Larry at the same time. Which proved to be difficult but effective at the same time. As Michael finally gathered himself together, blinking three times to regain his focus..

"Sam?"

giving him a puzzled look, Michael wandered what the hell he was doing.. just how dangerous of a risk he was taking by being there, he bashed Sam's hands off him..

"Mike.. Look, we need to get you out of here.."

Sam wasn't there to sing and dance, he instantly started to pull Michael up by his arms. However; Michael forced all the weight into his legs and pulled himself back down, forcing himself against Sam's haul. Sam grunted and kneeled back down to face him..

"Mike... I can't just leave you here... I have your blood on my hands now, come on brother..."

Seeing the pure concern and dread that clouded Sam's face as he begged for him to move with him...Michael shook his head and gave Sam that every steady and convincing pouty glare...

"I'm not leaving Ma with him, Sam..."

Although Sam knew that was Michael's intention. He still tried...

"Mike.. Please...we can get your Mom out of this together... let me help you.."  
Sam gave Michael his puppy look, begging him to let him help. However; Michael just sat there with the same determined expression on his face since he stated he was not leaving...Sighing deeply, Sam then watched Michael for a moment, listening out for Larry. He then looked over to see if Larry was close by...

"Mike... It's Pearce... Larry's target is Dani Pearce, your CIA Contact, Agent Pearce.."

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you again for the lovely and inspiring Reviews. They are truly wonderful. Hope this is still keeping you all eager and excited to read. __I apologize for any rustiness, i had a headache whilst i was writing this entire chapter. Head cold lol. Bah._


	4. Chapter 4 This Is The Warning

Chapter 4 - This Is The Warning.

Michael stared at Sam for a second before parting his lips, almost gobsmacked at the news he was just given. Michael looked and searched Sam's face, seeing just how urgent and serious he was. He could see the mere agitated itch as he tried to convince Michael to leave with him...

"Sam, you need to get her somewhere safe... Stop wasting your time with me, and get to her before Larry does..."

Michael slightly raised his voice, showing just how solemn and fervent he was to make sure Pearce was safe and out of harm's way, however; Michael knew just how loyal Sam was, he wasn't going to leave Michael there without a fight...

"Right right, got it... Mike... I need you, I can't leave you here, Brother.."  
Waving at Michael, gesturing that he got exactly what Michael meant... Although; he was more persistent to free Michael from Larry's chains..Not only did this piss Michael off, it hit a vein...

"Damnit Sam!.. I'm not leaving Ma with Larry"

Pushing Sam from him, forcing himself to flex and expand his arms out before him, Sam moved back. He felt that small hint of neglect as Michael pushed him away, yet he knew just why he was doing it. Sam glared at him for a second before nodding slowly, giving in..He grabbed a hold of his cell and opened up the camera application. Aiming the camera in Michael's direction. Michael raised his eyebrows and gave Sam a puzzled look..

"Smile Mike... Fi said she wanted to see how you're doing...oh, and she said. Once this is over, she's going to beat the hell out of you"

Taking the picture, he gave Michael a smirk before straightening his face. Michael gave Sam a soft smile as he spoke of Fi's ways. Sam looked down at the ground, Hating the fact he was to walk away without him, he sighed, looked back up and studied him for a moment..

"Mike... I hate that I'm going to walk out of here without you... Promise me you and Maddie walk out safe and sound?"  
Watching Michael, Sam gave him his sad and pouty puppy look. Again, trying to convince Michael otherwise. Michael smiled at him and placed his hand on Sam's left shoulder, patting it..

"I'll see you soon, Sam... Hope you'll be fine with Fi's abuse once she notices you're alone.."

Michael replied as Sam slowly started for the side back door. He turned to Michael and hissed...

"thanks for the heads up, Brother.."  
Shaking his head at Michael, he smiled and slowly made his way out of the Westen residence. Leaving Michael to his thoughts as they started to create a hurricane within his mind..

..

"Sam, why are you alone?... Where is Michael?.. you said you were going in there to get him?"

Fi released her hands from her chest as she leaned against Sam's caddy, folded her hands on her chest and waited whilst Jesse was gathering some devices and other necessary needs for the small operation to retrieve and secure Pearce. Fi started for Sam, her hands clenched into a fist, she growled at Sam before he dodged her incoming attack and spun around her, showing her his cell..

"Look!.. I got you a photo... Take a picture it lasts longer, right?"

Fi jumped up and snatched Sam's cell and took a detailed look at the photo Sam had taken moments ago. Fi slowly looked up at Sam and raised an eyebrow..

"so, you just left him there bleeding? are you stupid or something Sam?"

Fi growled at Sam, throwing his cell onto the road, she then leant inside Sam's caddy and retrieved her .45 and started towards the Westen residence from the back roads...

"I'll do it myself then, since you obviously can't.."  
Fi stormed off from Sam and the caddy, aggressively making her way through the roads. Sam dashed after her, pulling her right arm back, her yanked her backwards and wrapped his arms around her. Knowing exactly what she was going to do, fight back...

"Fi!... Stop!... You honestly think I'd leave Mike alone like that?

Sam yelled at her in frustration, he knew this outburst was coming... He just wasn't expecting it right now, at least...

"What do you mean, Think? You just did!"

Fi restlessly tried to flee from Sam's tight grip, squeezing her tighter against him. Sam made she was unable to move. Again, Fi wasn't thinking clearly and was clearly about to burst in and start shooting. All of the details about what was going on were in the dark, they didn't know Larry as well as Michael does... there was far too much unwritten and unknown about the full details and fine lines...

"Let go, Sam..."

Fi gritted her teeth and looked up at Sam, who could see the hatred burning within her eyes. He kept a tight hold of her, looking down at her. He needed her to think...

"Fi, Mike asked me to leave him... There is no way to convince him, he wasn't going to leave Maddie alone with Larry, I'll go back once Pearce is safe and get him.. I promise.."

Lowering his voice, letting the anger that coursed through his veins fade away, He could see the pain that she tried to hide, the struggle she wished wasn't there... Sam could feel Fi finally settle and fight against her urge to attack Larry and help Michael. Dropping her shoulders, Fi loosened her grip from her .45 and just stood there. for a second, they were in an embrace without even noticing it... Resting her head against Sam's chest. The air was thin, the wind twirling around their ankles. The sun was glowing and watching down on them...

"Why can't I go and get him?..."

Fi subconsciously asked Sam in a sweet and innocent tone, like a child asking innocently for an ice cream. They all knew just how capable Fiona was with retrieving a target, however; when it came to Larry Sizemore... no one was quite positive or sure on how she would react and think. The man had too much of an effect on her, just like it did with Sam... although; with Fi, it was more personal... Giving in, she just let Sam hold her for a moment before he let go and stepped back..

"Come on, Fi... we'll go and get Pearce"

...

"I can take care of myself, No offence"

Pearce sorted through her files as she sat at her desk. Not really buying the small details Sam and Fi were giving her. She shook her head and sighed deeply. Her eyes fixed on the pile of files beneath her palms as she patted and sorted through them. Ex-haling loudly, she interlocked her fingers and looked up at Sam and Fi, she could see the dire need to get her to safety...

"Right... have you received calls from your mom today, by any chance?"  
Sam asked, his tone rather harsh. He was dead set on at least getting Pearce to go with him, if this didn't work.. he would have to re-think his approach better. Pearce cocked an eyebrow at Sam and leaned back in her seat, clearly hitting a spot. She nodded slowly...

"She's called me three times, I never get one once a week... are you telling me, that someone has a hit on me? Because I'm having trouble buying it.. and where is Michael in all of this?"

Throwing her arms up, her palms smacking the table. She started to show just how frustrated she was. Standing up, Sam and Fi saw just how stubborn and annoying the woman was, just why Michael never really spoke of her...

"Mike will let you know everything when we've dealt with it, please Pearce...or should I call you Dani?"

shrugging his shoulders, he gave Pearce a convincing expression as Fi stood beside him, her arms crossed across her chest. Letting Sam do all the hard work, she loved it.

"Look, Pearce. If you don't leave with us.. you'll be dead within a couple of hours. How about that?.. Yes, that's how good this bastard is."

As she noticed Sam was getting nowhere with his words, Fi threw in her version with a huff and shot a tired look in Sam's direction...As Pearce listened to each of them. She grunted and sighed deeply..

"Fine, but I want a word with Michael when this is over... with that, Who the hell is this Hit man?"

As Pearce stormed towards her office door, she opened it and awaited for Sam and Fi to exit before her. As Sam and Fi started, Pearce could see that they chose not to expose the details of exactly who it was that was wanting her head.

"Mike will fill you in on that..."

...

"Meeting is set for tonight, she asked that me and my son have dinner with her and her daughter..."

Madeline spilled the details, her hands together and rested on the dining table. The urge to smoke a million cigarettes was tickling and itching at her insides. Her hands shook as she thought of the taste and smell of having a drag. Her eyes darted to see Michael staying quiet...

"Michael, Honey?"  
Madeline's tone in her voice became soft and tender. She started to get up as Michael hadn't replied. Larry turned, looking over his shoulder. taking a glimpse at Michael. He then looked back to Madeline who slowly made her way towards her son. As Michael slowly looked up, he gave Madeline a sore look and instantly replied...

"I'm fine Mom..."  
As he replied, Larry grabbed tightly onto her forearm. Keeping her from reaching her son. Freezing as soon as Larry's cold hands grasped her arm. She froze and stared at Michael. She could feel the chill crawl up her arm. She knew Michael spoke for the purpose of keeping her from harm's way. Michael could see the impatient lines on Larry's forehead. He could see the man was getting more and more infuriated as each hour passed and he hadn't gotten any closer to his target.

"He said he's fine, Momma. Sit back down.."

With a sharp and aggressive tone, Larry hissed at Madeline. tightening his grip. Madeline reacted instantly...She couldn't stand the barrier he was holding up, keeping her from aiding her own son, keeping her from keeping herself sane..

"Just let me see my son!.."

As Madeline screamed, Michael instantly flinched at the sudden outburst. Not only did Michael feel the fear that shot through his entire body, he felt that kick of adrenaline rush through him, as he knew what was about to happen.. As Michael flung himself forwards, Larry pulled at Madeline's arm, bringing up his free hand, he smacked the back of Madeline's neck with the butt of his desert eagle. As Madeline fell forwards with a loud cry, Michael managed to reach and grasp her in his arms. Falling down with her, Michael checked her quickly. Making sure she was alive and breathing. Her vitals were calm... Michael jumped up after laying her on her side, Larry's back was soon shoved into the Dining table as Michael had charged into him, causing Larry to lose grip of his weapon, which fell and scattered across the floor. Landing beneath the dining table Out of reach...

Throwing in three punches, two in the cheek and one to the jaw. The cracking of his jaw echoed through the house. Larry could only chuckle, he was giving Michael the opportunity to lash out at him, he could see Michael was in a weakened state. As he let Michael throw his punches, Larry had enough, grabbing Michael's fist and pulling him up, He moved away from the dining table and threw Michael backwards, creating space between them. As Michael struck Larry in the throat, Larry choked slightly as he was not expecting such a quick strike...Grabbing a hold of Larry's shirt, Michael hit Larry in the cheek, splitting and angering the small wound he had created earlier. Larry growled loudly..

"You didn't have to do that!"

Michael shouted in Larry's face, Larry narrowed his eyes and locked them with Michael's... He had never seen the kid so furious. Maybe, he was right. He shouldn't have hit Madeline. Either way, he was having fun. Even with the pain Michael was inflicting. He couldn't help but laugh and have nothing but a ball with the brawl.

Larry smacked Michael's hand from his shirt, thrashing him in the throat. Larry then stepped forwards and wrapped his arm around Michael's throat, standing behind him. He leaned in, his lips almost touching Michael's left ear, his eyes narrowed on the dry blood on his neck. Larry licked his lips, catching his breath as he restrained Michael...

"I got the address I needed from Momma, I don't care what happens to you or her anymore..."

His breath warm as he spoke. his words struck him, as he finished. Michael gritted his teeth and tried to keep himself from falling unconscious as the pressure to his Laryngeal prominence became stronger and harder...Wheezing and coughing as Larry strengthened the pressure against his throat...Michael could feel his eyes watering, he managed to strike Larry in the ribs, hard. Causing Larry to clench and stumble backwards with a slight growl. Michael spun around and kicked Larry in the chest, forcing him into the hall way wall...

As Larry's back slammed against the wall with a loud thud. Larry managed to stay on his feet. His eyes never leaving Michael's gaze, watching his every move. Moving towards Larry, Michael started for him. Both hands clenched into fists, his knuckles white...

Larry curved his lips, licking them and throwing that very sly grin at Michael he then whipped out his best friend, his trusty combat knife. Twirling it in-between his fingers, he then gripped the handle and watched Michael's movements...

Michael stopped in his tracks and tilted his head, giving Larry a pitiful look as he just had to get his combat knife out. The anger and hatred still burning in Michael's eyes, Larry tensed his body and awaited for Michael's attack. Watching that very look on his face, Larry smirked and shrugged his shoulders...

"I've never played Fair, Kid... you know that. How about you give me a piece of the real Michael Westen, not the fake boy scout everyone thinks they know... the born killer I so desperately want back, hmm?"

Michael just stood there, listening and just watching as Larry so desperately awaited for the attack. He could see the pleasure written all over his face. It sickened him, just how pleased and satisfied Larry was with beating the living shit out of one another...Exactly why was this so amazing to him? Maybe, it was the only time he could see the Michael Westen he believes he knows...Who knows, either way, it had to stop.

"I'll always remember the last thing you told me before leaving me for dead, Kid... thing is, I do know you..."

With those words, Michael couldn't help but chuckle. shaking his head, the man was in nothing but complete denial. Swimming in it, he was pathetic. Michael kept that smile plastered on his face before Larry pounced up and attempted to strike Michael in the chest. Michael blocked the incoming attack with his right lower arm, having it slashed. Michael let out a loud cry as the blade slashed and cut its way through his skin and muscle. Before Larry could try again, Michael managed to grab a hold of both of Larry's arms, pulling them up. He held them upright as Larry forced against him and tried his hardest to strike Michael from above...

Feeling the pressure as Larry forced all of his weight and energy into his arms, almost knocking Michael down to his knees. The pressure and impact was greater than he anticipated. As he and Michael struggled, Larry's cell started to ring... As the cell became louder and louder, awaiting to be answered. Larry looked down at Michael and smiled..

"Saved by the bell, Kid"

As Larry loosened his force on Michael's arms, he gave the impression of surrendering...As Michael kept a hold of Larry's arms, Larry slowly pulled away...

As Larry moved away from Michael, stepping backwards - Michael stood just near the Dining table, he glanced down to check Madeline as she was still unconscious... Larry caught his breath and wiped his face, feeling the throbbing pain attack his chest and cheek...Larry went for his cell within his pant pocket before launching forwards and striking the blade into Michael's clavicle..Feeling the sharp object strike his clavicle, ribbing and tearing its way through. Michael couldn't hold in the cries that burst from his lips..As Larry kept the pressure on the blade, forcing it as deep as he could before pulling away rapidly. Michael's back was digging into the Dining table as the pressure from Larry kept him grounded... Larry moved from Michael and turned to him, taking a look as Michael slowly staggered and felt his knees collapse, dropping to the ground... on one knee, Michael leant against the Dining table's leg and rested his head back, gripping and grabbing at the deep and agonising wound, blood gushed from it...Larry came down, meeting his eyes. Larry stared at him for a second before placing his index and middle finger underneath Michael's chin, forcing Michael to face him...

"See you later, Kid"

Larry gave Michael a smile before knocking him in the temple, causing Michael to fall unconscious. Larry moved up and dialled a number, placing the cell to his ear. Larry then checked Madeline and Michael, making sure they weren't to move... He stepped outside...

Sam took a detailed look and made his way through the back doors, as he turned the corner to exit the kitchen, having scouted and made sure Larry was nowhere to be seen. Sam's eyes laid on Madeline first. As his eyes narrowed on her, he could see where the source of injury was. Her neck was bright red... quietly making his way towards her, his hand on her neck. Making sure it wasn't broken or fractured in any way. Sam hurried and made sure she was breathing. checking her vitals. He whispered for her to awake but took a glance around, looking behind him as he faced Madeline as she lay facing the door. Shaking her shoulder as he looked for Michael, he could feel the sweat started to crawl down his face as the dread kicked in... Looking over his shoulder, he then caught sight on Michael. Looking back to Madeline, he double checked to make sure Madeline wasn't in direct and intense pain... Moving over to Michael, all his eyes could grasp was crimson liquid... Stopping in his tracks, he took a breath in, he could feel his whole body shake from the rising fear that struck his entire body, he could barely breathe... Moving again, he slowly reached Michael. Wiping his mouth as the sweat had travelled down to his mouth, his hands still shook violently... He could feel the chill and tears threaten him, even though there was a chance Michael was alive, it looked to be the exact opposite...

As Sam's hands grasp Michael's face, All the worries of Larry walking in were gone... Vanished. He could care less at the moment. Not only was Madeline laying unconscious in her own dining area... Michael was covered in his own blood, the possibility of him being dead was looking very likely...As the thought clouded Sam's mind, He could feel his bottom lip start to slightly quiver... shuffling his knees, he moved closer to Michael and checked his vitals, his pulse was steady. As he felt the rhythm and beat of his heart and pulse... Sam caught a breath and dropped his shoulders, closing his eyes and dropping his head in complete relief...Whispering to himself..

"Damnit, Mike..."

Sam's hand rested on Michael's left cheek. Apart of him wanted to smack him, slap him and shake him...His eyes darted on the blood that covered him. Checking over him again, Sam tried his best to collect his own breathing. Watching Michael's chest rise and fall was easing but he couldn't help but cringe and look away at times...The urge to scream was greater than he ever believed it would be, Knowing Larry was just outside... The adrenaline that surged through his body was just as intense, his hands shaking. How much he wanted to plant a bullet in the man's skull...

"Mike... wake up..."

Sam whispered, shaking Michael's right shoulder. He begged and pleaded for Michael to wake. his right hand pressing against Michael's as he pressed against the deep wound that scarred his clavicle. Sam started to get more concerned as Michael was still sitting upright, head down and practically lifeless...Sam growled and started to yell...

"Mike!.. Fi is going to kick my ass if you don't wake up.."

Soon, Sam started to slap Michael in the face, he could feel his heart beating within his chest. hammering its way up his throat. It was close to bursting out of his chest at this stage...Slapping Michael again, Sam screamed..

"Mike!"

As he yelled for his brother to awake, The sound of a gunshot is heard. Splitting through the house. The sickening and daunting sound echoed throughout the whole neighbourhood...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thanks for the reviews. They are really inspiring. Again, sorry for rustiness. I'm still not well. ha. Please be sure to let me know what your highlights and such are about this chapter, I hope you're all still eager and wanting more._


	5. Chapter 5 Overlooked

Chapter 5 - Overlooked

With the haunting sound of the weapon firing. Michael's eyes snap open instantly. His eyes immediately locking on Sam as he bawled forwards as the bullet impacts, screaming in agony. He clenched and held tightly onto his right arm, the bullet created an exit wound in his brachioradialis muscle, ripping and tearing its way right through. Sam tensed and flexed his arm, gasping as his eyes soon caught Michael who abruptly moved. Even with the agony that struck his clavicle, Michael moved through it and started for Larry who smiled with nothing but pleasure written all over his face...Michael started for Larry intensely before the front door is swung open, bashing against the wall. Three members of the FBI barged in, screaming and shouting at Larry to surrender and drop his weapon. As they froze and aimed their weaponry at Larry, their voices louder..

Larry's sly grin instantly dropped. Anger and rage struck his face as their screams stung his ears. Gritting his teeth, he still aimed the gun at Michael, who stood before Larry. His arms up, surrendering and keeping Larry's focus on him, not Sam...Three other FBI men came through the back and did the same as the others. Ordering and screaming for Larry to put down his weapon. As Larry stared at Michael, his neck red. Fuming. Trying his best to control the unbelievable urge to pull the trigger; Larry could feel his body begin to shake from the adrenaline and rage that was building so quickly within him. His blue eyes never leaving Michael's sore face...

"Michael!... this isn't the end!..."

Striking a deadly glare at Michael as he spat and yelled, Larry lowered his arms and let his weapon slide from his grasp and fingers. The heavy weapon dropping to the ground with a large thud. That very moment, the men behind and before him rushed in securing and restraining him immediately...

As Larry's hands were bound in handcuffs, Michael instantly dropped down to Sam's side. His hand on Sam's back. He kneeled beside him..

"Sam.."

Michael gasped, His face and tone filled with concern. For a moment, the pain that surrounded his clavicle, head and arm seemed to have vanished. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the pure concern as he couldn't quite see where Larry had clipped him.

"I'm fine, Mike..check Maddie"

Sam let out in the middle on a long dried out sigh. As Sam tried to settle the bleeding. Michael looked over his shoulder.. Larry's screaming towards him finally faded as they literally dragged him into a vehicle. Michael then moved over to Madeline who was being watched over by one of the FBI agents, trying to wake her up. As Michael approached her. He placed his hand on her cheek and watched her...

"Mom..."

Michael whispered, he could feel the hint of fear rush over him as he watched her. She looked rather peaceful, She should have woken by now. Giving that the gunshot was so loud, even he awoke.. and he's in a far worse condition. The questions spinning and forming in his mind, Michael checked her neck. Again, it wasn't anything serious. Michael then picked his mother up, cradling and holding her. Michael started for the front door as two ambulance vehicles came to his view. As he headed through the door, two paramedics rushed in to aid Sam...

Sam is then pulled up by a Paramedic and lead outside to one of the two ambulance's. As Madeline was laid to rest in a gurney, Michael stayed with her for a moment before another paramedic stood beside him, giving him a raised eyebrow..

"Take a seat, Sir.. you need some medical attention"

The man then forced Michael to sit down in the back of the vehicle. His eyes never leaving Madeline's face. Never saying a word, his mouth dry and sealed shut...The paramedic checked over him, cleaning up the unnecessary blood from his face.. Placing two butterfly stitches above his eyebrow.. He then moved down to his neck, cleaning and sealing the cut, placing a bandage on the cut. Michael watched as Madeline started to move.. As she moved and grunted, Michael jumped up. Only to have the paramedic force him back down, accidently pushing Michael down with force on his clavicle..With a slight yelp, Michael sat back down. Grunting..

"Sorry, Sir... you need to stay put.. She'll be fine.."

Convincing, only for a moment as Fi came into Michael's view. Her face completely painted with worry and shock as she arrived seeing two ambulances and an FBI truck. Moving her way through the FBI crowd, Fi reached Michael. Her eyes narrowed on his injuries. Her hands shook for a moment, collecting her thoughts and gathering herself. She let out a loud sigh and waited for the paramedic to finish up on cleaning and fixing up Michael's wounds. With that, she took a quick glimpse around. Her eyes catching Madeline yelling at her paramedic...Jumping over to her side, Fi quickly chimed in...

"She's fine, I'll take care of her"

Fi waved and nodded at the paramedic, as he left. Madeline turned to Fi. Her face written with fear and struggle. Fi looked at her for a moment, studying her before giving her a long embrace...

"Are you ok, Madeline?"

She asked with a very sweet and low tone. She knew Madeline would be alright, However; She had just gone through a rather messy and frantic ordeal. Witnessing things that she never wanted to see again...Fi could only really imagine just how Madeline was really feeling...

"I'm fine Fiona, where is Michael and Sam?"

She gave Fi the light and easy version on how she was really feeling, she felt there was no time to sit down and chit-chat about the events that had occurred. She couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of fear cover her as she wandered where Michael and Sam where...

"Michael is being patched up behind you.. and... I will go and look for Sam, is that ok?"

Fi looked around as Madeline asked. Her eyes darting around the crowded front lawn. Fi then noticed the other ambulance vehicle. As Madeline nodded and assured Fi she was alright. Fi then moved over to the other vehicle. Her eyes catching a medic stitching and cleaning Sam's arm...

"Ouch..."

Fi remarked as she approached Sam. Who still watched as the medic stitched his arm. Wincing and grimacing as each thread was pulled through. Sam slowly looked up to lock his eyes with Fi.

"Is Mike and Maddie ok?"

Ignoring Fi's little remark, Sam instantly inquired about Michael and Madeline's wellbeing. Fi nodded and smiled at Sam before sighing deeply, closing her eyes. Her hands on her hips. She dropped her shoulders and felt a sense of relief. Not only was everyone alive and somewhat well, Larry was finally dealt with...

"The FBI took him?"

Fi had to ask, to make certain that Larry was taken away... She was only at the assumption that he was as she arrived to see the FBI van and ambulance. She could feel that sense of dread and denial attack the back of her head as she took a look around, What if he got away...

"Yeah, they restrained the bastard and instantly transported him"

Sam said with pride, a hint of pure satisfaction and happiness in his words. So pleased by that very fact, he could even witness Larry being restrained against his will and hauled away to somewhere, no one knew about. A big black hole, he hoped. Fi watched him as she could see his face light up with the mention of Larry having been taken away from what he had done. It was finally over and dealt with. As Fi watched him, Sam looked up at her again and gave her a soft smile...He could see the beam of happiness in her eyes too. She was just the same if not more worked up when Larry was involved. They finally finished him, even though she wanted it with a bullet in his head.. either way, he was gone...Not only did Sam see the happiness, he could see the impatient itch, as she waited for the medic to be done with Michael. Watching her glance over to his direction every few seconds. It made him giggle..

"Fi, go to Mike..I'm Fine.."

As soon as Sam finished, Fi was almost already at Michael's side. Standing behind the medic as they stitched up the knife wound on Michael's clavicle. If that area wasn't already scarred... As the medic finished up, he looked Michael over and hesitated instantly..

"You need to go to the hospital..."

He roughly stated. His eyes pinned to Michael's as he gave him a puzzled look. Michael instantly replied..

"No, I'm fine.. Really.."

Michael winced as he moved and bounced off from the back of the vehicle. Standing there, looking at his now crimson stained shirt. The Medic turned to him and placed his hand on his shoulder..

"Sir, if you don't. you'll collapse.. you've lost a lot of blood..."

As he stated with a more strict tone. Fi moved from behind him and raised an eyebrow at Michael.

"I said I was fine..."

Michael grunted as he became irritated with the man's nagging. It was like talking to his Mother..The Medic sighed deeply and moved from him, mumbling..."I'll be there to say, told you so if I meet you in the Emergency ward". Finishing his mumble, he then spun around and shouted out to Michael and Fi...

"No Driving.."

As Michael placed on his stained shirt again. Fi came and stood before him. Instantly placing her hands on his face, softly stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. That moment, everything seemed to have disappeared. No one else around them, just them. All she could hear was his heart beating, his breathing. Michael gave her a soft smile..

"Hi Fi"

He smiled at her and sensed that very irritation in her face, at that moment. without a single warning Fi slapped him across the cheek, hard. the smack struck his ears. Should have expected that...Smiling as she moved her hand from his face, Michael just smiled at her..He was waiting for her to burst out and tell him just how annoyed she was... it was coming.

"How dare you leave Sam, Jesse and I in the dark!"  
Letting her release the anger, Michael just watched her with admiration. His hands soon travelling up her arms. stopping he rests his hands and holds her in place..

"it's Over, Fi..."

Reassuring her, Fi dropped her shoulders and let out a sigh...She felt like punching him, holding him and kissing him. However; she knew that things had to be done, no time to rest. Hence why Michael was so persistent to stay far away from the Hospital.

"No, it's not. we have to fill Pearce in on everything... you're doing the talking."

She flicked his chin and smiled, spinning around. She then moved over to Madeline..Michael moved slowly behind her, His eyes watching Madeline as she stared blankly at the sky, the sun was slowly falling asleep. As Fi and Michael came beside her as she sat so quietly on the gurney, in her own world... Michael came right beside her, wrapping his arm around her back, pulling her closer towards him he then gave her a kiss on the forehead..As his lips pressed against her skin, Madeline closed her eyes softly and kept in the tears that started to threaten her...He knew Madeline didn't want to speak, he could see the unspoken words written all over her face. Bringing her hand up, she squeezed her son's hand as he pulled her close...

Sam came behind Mike and looked over him closely, making sure he was ok. As they stood there together in peace, Sam cleared his throat and rubbed his chin..

"We gotta get to Pearce and let her know, Mike..."

Sam softly stated, his eyes fixed on Madeline, he could see just how silent she was. It concerned him, he was afraid she was hurt in some way. As Sam went to ask Madeline, Michael slowly moved from Madeline and turned to Sam...

"Mike, will Maddie be ok?"

"She'll be fine, Sam"

Knowing just what his mother had already been through; the trauma and dread that she lived with. He knew she would be fine, even with Larry practically bringing Frank back to life, he knew Madeline would deal with it... and deal with it in a strong way...Fi moved down to Madeline and placed her hand on Madeline's..

"Go ahead, I'll stay here. Make sure Pearce is ok and come straight back..I mean it"  
...

"Mike, she's gonna be pissed"

Sam warned Michael as he drove to Pearce' location. It was a long, long drive. The sky was dimming. The night life of Miami was starting to beam throughout the streets. Michael sat in the passenger seat, feeling the effect of the meds he was handed...

"Yeah, Nothing I can't handle..."

Michael replied, shrugging his shoulder. Fi moved forwards and crackled a chuckle..

"She'll probably hit you a few times.."

Guessing and imagining Pearce' reaction, the many possibilities and scenarios that ran through Sam's head. He began to see just why Michael was paired with Pearce, she was a little like Fi. Only, Fiona was... one of a kind. Clearly.

"That's my job!.. I can do that"

Fi reacts aggressively as Sam stated... She lunged forwards and struck Michael a glare before slamming herself back into the back seat. Irritated with the fact that, Pearce would get some fun...even though she got a little bit of fun, slapping him.. she wanted to play more, however; something seemed to stop her. Either it was the bruises and blood all over his face, or the fact that he had enough already...She really couldn't quite pick why.

...

Arriving at the safe house. Located in a rather small and quiet neighbourhood. Across the road was a large construction site. Filled with large mountains of sand and pavement. Caged and blocked up. Either another eight story apartment building, or housing. Either way, it was quite an eye sore. As Team Westen arrived, Michael moved out from the Charger and slowly approached the small two storey house. Sam and Fi stayed back, for the show. Both leaning against the charger, smiles plastered on their faces...

As Michael stepped onto the large wooden porch, The door flings open. Pearce walks out - angry. Her face fired with rage as she points at Michael. She doesn't quite get a good glimpse of him, however; she knew who it was. She knew the unique and roaring sound of the Charger too well..

"You! you have some explaining to do - Oh wow, what happened to you?"

Pointing at him, aggressively. Her tone switching the moment her eyes finally lay on Michael. Narrowing on his butterfly stitches, blood stained shirt and injuries. She raised her eyebrows and looked down to see Fi and Sam. She slowly made her way down to them. Having Michael follow her. Pearce then rested against the Charger and waited for Michael to explain.

"Go ahead, Westen. spill ...why I was left here in this dump all day?"

She gave him a rough tone, She kept her tough tone in her voice as she tried not to care about him and Sam for that matter, just exactly what they went to for her safety. The more she thought about it, the more her heart started to beat faster in her chest...Holding in the concern and warm feeling she could feel starting to overflow her, she was almost certain what he was going to tell her was going to cause her to breakdown. Not once has she ever really had someone like them look out for her... go through so much to make sure she was safe, it dawned on her the more she thought about it.

"The man who wanted you, his name is Larry Sizemore. A spy.. There's a reason you don't know of him. He faked his death and vanishes out of thin air... He never fails his jobs. He's a parasite, hungry for blood. Not a single care in the world, only himself. He even went to the extreme measures of harming my Mom... to get to you..."

As he explained to her, she could see the sheer pain that struck his words and face as he spoke of Larry harming his mother. Expressing just how much they went through to assure her safely. At that moment, Pearce swallowed the large lump of guilt and appreciation...Keeping her straight face, she still gave them all her big boss emotion...

"When Larry has a job, he finishes it... But he was just taken in by the FBI, you're safe now.."

Ending it, he could have said much more. However; the tickle in his throat stopped him from speaking more about the blood thirsty bastard. Giving Pearce a reassuring look. She looked up at him, taking a deep breath. She then looked to Fi and Sam. Smiling at them, she felt this overwhelming sense of security and admiration towards them. The measures they had gone though, she could clearly see on their faces...They saved her life... despite what was done to theirs...

Looking back to Michael, she locked her eyes with his. She had no real way of telling him just how she truly felt. Just how impressed, amazed and thankful for their remarkable effort in keeping her alive. She felt like giving him a large embrace, however; inappropriate in front of his feisty girlfriend. She felt an embrace would be able to tell him just how thankful she really was without having to speak a single word...

Sam nudged Fi and whispered...

"I'll be right back, gonna scout the place"

As the wind turned, Sam then moved over to the house. Stepping inside. He scouted the place, two stories...Looking at the place, a dump. they left her there all day, no wonder why she was angry with them all...cockroaches roamed the floor boards. The kitchen looked like it was demolished and never touched again. Sam grimaced as he took a more detailed look upstairs...

Pearce' voice broke as she tried to speak. She held in the tears that tried endlessly to break free...

"Thank you Michael..."

She raised her hand for an old fashioned hand shake. She wanted to say more. However; she knew Michael would know just how she was. She had known him for a while now, they had also shared some intense and painful moments together. Having lost Max and taken down the man responsible for him. Michael shook her hand, she tightly took a grip of his hand and left it there. Squeezing his hand.

"I honestly didn't think I had someone who cared for me, anymore"

She smiled at him, a very sincere and sweet smile. Michael smiled back at her. In that moment a .50 calibre bullet rips its way through her temple. spinning and tearing its way through her skull. Forcing its way through her brain and exiting at the back of her head. small droplets splattered on Michael's face... He flinched as the bullet smashed into her skull. Gripping tighter on her hand as her body collapsed and fell forwards. Michael caught her and fell to his knees as her body became so limp. Michael took a quick breath, pin pointing the shooters position. Michael moved up, laying Pearce on her side. Wishing he didn't have to leave her immediately.. Michael started towards the shooters position, running. Fi who was in shock, she soon snapped out of it and rushed after Michael...

"Michael!"

Fi cried out, Michael just ran and ran towards the construction site. Ripping the gate open, He moved over to find the stand where the highly powered rifle was placed. Mounted on top of a large sand dune. Michael took a quick glimpse around as Fi entered, standing right behind Michael...Not only was this dangerous, as the weapon was gone. The mad man still on the loose, Michael made sure Fi was still behind him...As he moved forwards, a shot is fired. Only just missing his ear. lodging itself into the gate behind them. Michael stayed grounded. His eyes darted around the construction site. He could feel his heart clench and hammer within his chest. Uncertain on the shooters position, Fi took a tight grip of Michael's left lower arm, trying to pull him back...

As Fi whispered his name, trying to move him from the scene. A loud chuckle is heard from a short distance. Bouncing from the many building accessories and materials. As Michael turned to Fi, her eyes filled with fear...Her eyes clearly told him to walk away...

As another chuckle is heard. Michael snapped his head back to pin point the location before a shadowed figure stood the sand dune that held the stand. The sun was falling slowly, glowing and beaming over the dune. The rays bouncing from his eyes, making it hard to see just who the sniper was. As they slowly made their way down towards them. Michael clenched up and started to step back, trying to push Fiona out of the site...

"I told you I'd get her, Kid"

That sly smug grin. Larry gave Michael a devious glare. His eyes soon bounced to see Fi behind him. Who was soon lashing out towards him, Michael wrapped his arms around her. Holding her back. She screamed...

"You bastard!"

Even though, she didn't much like Pearce... No one deserved to be eliminated. She was a good soul, never doing wrong. She was a bloodhound at first, it was her job. The more they got to know Pearce, the more they could see how broken she was...She did not deserve it...

As Michael held her back, it jagged and jerked his arm and clavicle. As her movements were so quick and steady. Michael winced at the striking pain that bolted up his neck and down his arm...

"Fi!.. stop!"

Michael yelled at her, she turned to him and couldn't believe he had just told her to stop. As she pulled away, Fi threw a punch at Michael. Who blocked it and held her..

"Awe, let her go. Michael..."  
Larry teased and played with him. Not once did he wipe that smug smile from his face, he then placed his rifle down on the sand. taking out his Desert Eagle, he then started towards them slowly. His weapon in guard, aiming it at Fi...

Michael turned to face Larry, moving in front of Fi. Michael clenched his jaw and started...

"How? you were taken away"

The Questions bounced and spun around within his head. He was completely baffled by his return again. Exactly what the hell was happening... What did he miss?

"They were my guys, took me away before the real FBI started asking questions.. you should have checked your Charger too, ever heard of a tracking device, Kid?"

Defeated and outsmarted. Michael lowered his head in shame and defeat. Damnit, why didn't I check the damn Charger... How could this all be happening? how did I miss that?...Michael looked up, glaring at Larry even more intensely...

"Why Pearce?"

Michael let out. His hands clenched in a tight fist. He and Fi didn't have any weapons on them. Larry could see just how sore and tense Michael was. He smirked and stopped in his tracks. Laughing...

"I had to get rid of her Kid, I'm your partner... If I can't have you, No one can...so in other words, Kid... she's dead because of you."

As he spoke, Michael lowered his head slightly. The words haunted him intensely. Slowly looking back up, Michael gritted his teeth. Soon a smile crossed his face...

"No, you wanted me dead a few hours ago...Remember? you were in prison because of me..."

Michael raised an eyebrow, not buying Larry's story as to why Pearce was his target. Fi kept her mouth shut, her eyes darted around the area. Looking for something or anything to smack and beat the shit out of Larry with... anything. Must be blunt, the more pain the better.

Larry chuckled at his words. Licking his lips. Larry then stepped forwards and watched Michael and Fiona's reactions...

"What do I have to do, to bring back the old Mike... How about a bullet in your girlfriend? would that work Michael?"

As Larry played with him, Michael stepped forwards and shouted. Larry could see the rage splash over Michael's face as he mentioned the death of the love of his life. Larry couldn't help but smile...

"I'm nothing like you Larry, I never was... Just stop!"

Michael screamed at Larry, veins began to stick out in his neck as he was just fed up and completely done with Larry's bullshit. His desire to find the Michael that never existed was far too much. His love for Michael was sick...As he finished, he could feel Fi step forwards, infuriated. Michael quickly grabbed a hold of her forearm and tightly held onto her. Keeping her from Larry's line of sight.

"Damnit Kid! you're just like me! you're only clouded by the bullshit you hear from Axe and Miss Glenanne here!... You'll come with me, Now... you and Me, work together again... or I'll plant a bullet in her head, Michael... do you hear me?"

Cocking the desert eagle, raising his arm up. He aimed the weapon at Fi. Michael could see the pure anger that boiled in Larry's veins. The pure frustration and determination to get what he wanted... in his case, what he needed. Michael knew all too well, Larry would do anything for a chance to "work" with him again... As Michael stayed quiet for a second, Larry pulled the trigger, forcing the bullet at Fi's feet. Only just missing her by an inch. Michael and Fi both flinched as the bullet landed in the sand...

"I'm dead serious, Michael... Walk with me... and she lives..."

Michael released his hand from Fi's fist, as he released. Fi grabbed him, pulling him back. She screamed..

"Don't you dare, Michael..."

Turning to Fi, his eyes so sincere it hurt her deeply. As she pleaded for him not to go. Larry let another bullet force its way inches from Fi's head...She shook and tightly gripped onto Michael's arm...Begging him to stay.. Michael swallowed and placed his hand on her left cheek, stroking her small delicate face. He gave her a soft smile...Watching the tears that formed within her beautiful green eyes...

"Fi... I can't live in this world without you, you're all I have..."

As he let the words slip, he let go and moved towards Larry. Leaving her stunned and completely bewildered...Her voice croaked, tears attacked her eyes. She struggled to blink and breathe. She knew that, she would never see him again if he were to walk alongside Larry Sizemore...His words started to stick to her, she knew exactly what he meant...He'd rather play by Larry's rules, no matter the pain inflicted and damage done... than have her six feet under..

Michael slowly walked with Larry, who poked Michael's ribs with his desert Eagle. Not taking any chances, never under estimating Michael. He grabbed a hold of his arm and poked him in the ribs. Smiling...

"Say goodbye"

As Larry turned to get a good long look at Fi's completely devastated and torn face, A bullet is ripped through his head... Entering his right temple, tearing its way through his skull and brain. Forcing itself through the other side of his temple. As he jerked his body, another gunshot is heard...

Larry collapsed instantly after the second shot was fired. Falling onto Michael, who dropped to his knees... As the two shots were fired. Fi couldn't shake the strike of fear that attacked her, her vision became blurry from the overflow of fright that struck at her insides...As she approached Michael, who kneeled with Larry's limp body beside him. She looked down at him, she gasped and struggled to breathe as her eyes caught the sudden pool of blood that splattered and started to spread from Michael's External Oblique. Just under his left rib... The blood started to spread faster... As Michael felt the overwhelming drowsiness.. Fi grabbed a hold of him as he fell forwards.. She tried her best to hold him up, her hands grabbed his face..

"Michael... Michael look at me!"

She cried out to him, only to have him only just whisper her name...

"Fi...I..."  
Michael managed to let out before the pain and pure dismay completely knocked him out, he had already lost too much blood...

"Michael!... I Need you... Don't... Do this!"

As she screamed out to Michael, Digging through her pocket. She managed to call Sam. Who instantly answered. He was almost out of breath...

"I got him Fi!..."

She could hear the cheer in his voice, it wasn't long before Sam could hear the complete worry in her breathing, the sobbing...

"Fi?"

Sam asked quickly as he was soon out the door of the safe house, rushing towards the construction site. He could feel the dread start to hit him as he reached the gate...

"You hit Michael!"

She yelled furiously before dropping her cell as Sam entered, finding Fi cradling Michael. She tried her best to apply pressure to the bullet wound.. Her glance at Sam so deadly..

"Fi! I did one shot! One shot just for Larry!"

Sam rushed over to her, her face filled with nothing but pure dread...As Sam came to them, Fi moved and grabbed her cell quickly. Dialling 911 instantly..Her hands and voice shaking...

"I'm Sorry Mike.. Mike, I should have shot him earlier... Damnit!... What is wrong with me!"

Sam started to self blame and hate himself as he tried to Keep Michael from internally bleeding and or completely bleed out. His hands violently shook... As Fi finished with the call, she dropped down to Michael, his head on her lap. She frantically sobbed and growled at Sam until she could see the self anger in his face... the words he said. Stopping, Sam started to panic..

"Fi.. Fi I shot Larry once... I should have shot him earlier.. I wanted to see his face... I... I'm Sorry.."  
Blaming himself instantly, he shot a look at her. He could see she blamed him too. As Sam let the words fall from his lips. Seeing just how shaken up he was. Fi could see the panic and the lack of concentration as he tried to help Michael..

"Sam... Look at me... It's not your fault, you're the only one who can help Michael right now, I need you, Michael needs you... I need you to focus.. and Fix him.."

Fi let out the best words she could gather at the moment, ending it with tears dropping from her eyes. She begged Sam to think and concentrate.. and Help him...As her words struck him hard, Sam nodded and restlessly applied more added pressure to the wound, starting to dig for the bullet that was lodged into Michael's body... As Sam concentrated. The sounds of the ambulance started to ring and beam through the street... Fi slowly hopped up, rushing out to meet them and guide them to Michael's aid...

"Please..."

_**Authors Note:**_

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Hope you enjoy. I have this Fic completely sorted out. So it won't take me long for another update. Please, keep up the amazing and encouraging words. I adore hearing what you loved most etc. Thank You!_


	6. Chapter 6 Bliss

Chapter 6 - Bliss

_"You're all that I need..."_

_..._

_"_So, how long has it been?"

Sam paced, paced and paced. waiting impatiently. He flexed and clenched his hands. Frustration written all over his face. Completely shaken. Every two steps, he'd take a quick glimpse at Michael. He was sleeping peacefully. Sam looked back to his wrist watch, seeing it had been a day since they arrived. Luckily, in time. Michael was immediately taken into surgery and was recovering quite smoothly. However; none of them had seen his blue eyes in that time. He hadn't waken since the major operations. Fiona was coping better than Sam at the moment, she could see the strain and flow of sweat fall from his forehead. It irritated her, she was stronger for a reason. Not only did she feel that Michael was fine, she kept herself from breaking apart... keeping the glass half full. Larry was dead, although; Pearce was that same title. Everything was settling.. He didn't need to worry so endlessly... Also; Fi kept her face straight, her shoulders high.. For Madeline...

"Sam, you're making me sick watching you pace back and forth... sit down!"

Fiona yells at Sam as she sat on a hospital chair, she had moved it right up beside Michael's bed. Her hands holding tightly onto Michael's. Wishing and waiting for a single movement..She frowned and grunted at Sam, enraged with his attitude and cloud that hovered over him, She felt he was beating himself more than he should be...

"I'm sorry Fi..."

Sam stopped in his tracks and shot Fi an apologetic and sweet look. Trying to bring himself together, he rubbed his hands together and exhaled deeply, his eyes falling upon Michael. Clearing his throat, Sam sat beside Fi, trying to relax and settle- bringing up another chair beside her. He looked to his right, watching Fi...For a moment, he swore it looked like she didn't seem to care... Not only did her lack of emotions strike him, it worried him too... Was she keeping it all in, burying it deep inside...Most of the times, Sam could see right through her, he knew her more than she realised... Although; this time, it was proven to be difficult. Not only with his emotions spinning and bringing down a storm in his head and heart... But with the lack of emotion plastered on her face. It was like she'd step out of her body and wandered off...

"Fi..."

Sam's voice croaked as he said her name in a short and low tone. Watching her closely, she turned to him with a blank expression. A hint of irritation splashed on her face as she locked eyes with his...

"Yes, Sam?"

As she questioned him, Madeline quietly made her way into the room, she gave Sam and Fi a smile and sat on Michael's right side as Fi and Sam sat on his left. Nothing but quiet and silent air moved within the room, no words were said...It was like they were all thinking the same thing... As Sam struggled with the silence, he jumped up and started yelling...

"Come on Mike!..."

Sam could feel the irritation start to itch at his insides, Usually... he wouldn't be like this, but the burning feeling of guilt in his throat and chest burned faster and more intense than he realised he could ever feel...He was still blaming himself. He couldn't put it any other way. He also couldn't shake the image of Fi's face when she looked up at him, her face so sore and filled with hatred towards him. It was like, she believed he had shot Michael... Purposely..Her face haunted him...

"Yelling at him won't work, Sam... I've tried"

Fiona spat at him as she rested her palm against her face, she looked down at Michael and sighed deeply...Looking to Madeline who still, said not a single word..

"Sam, stop shouting..."

As the words escaped. Fi, Madeline and Sam instantly choked as they shot their heads to look at Michael who was still, seemingly unconscious...

"Mike?... that was Mike, right?"

Sam pointed at his best friend as he lay sound asleep on the hospital bed. Fi moved back in her seat, and stared at Michael with a puzzled and shocked look. Completely dazed by the sudden and very peculiar words that slipped Michael's mouth...

"Mike?"

Sam shouted out again and made his way down to Michael's side, sitting down he kept his focus on Michael's face, who then grunted and yelled back, still with his eyes sealed shut and his body still..

"Sam, shut up!"

As he yelled, Michael then threw up his left arm and whacked Sam in the ear, as Sam shouted at Michael, he then chuckled and jumped off the bed. baffled by Michael's movements and capability, even when drugged up and completely disorientated, he was able to smack Sam pretty hard...As his ear started ringing from the sudden impact, Sam couldn't help but laugh...

"Michael?"

Fi gasped only to end up laughing right after she said his name... As she held onto Michael's arm. Michael opened his eyes, seeing Sam holding his ear, he could see the smile overtaking his face. So pleased to see him, even be whacked in the ear by him... he was awake...

"Mike, you just whacked me in the ear!..."

As Sam explained with a high pitch squeak in his voice, the relief and happiness exposed in his eyes and face as he watched Michael slowly sit upright, with the help of Fiona...

"I.. I didn't mean to Sam, but you just wouldn't stop shouting!"

Raising his eyebrows and giving Sam that sympathetic and adorable look. Sam shook his head and gave Michael a smirk...

"Hi Baby!"

Madeline finally spoke - a loud and high tone, her arms wrapped around him. holding him tightly she stayed there for a long embrace. So pleased and happy to see him awake and well..Fi smiled as she watched Madeline with a smile on her face. It warmed her heart just as much as seeing Michael's beautiful blue eyes...

"How long have I been out for?"

Michael asked as Madeline broke the embrace and handed Michael a cup of water. Sitting on the side of the bed, Fi sat beside him. His back turned to her as Madeline helped him with the cup, he was still regaining his strength...

"12 hours"

Madeline answered him as she placed her hand underneath the plastic cup, making sure he wasn't to spill it after taking a long sip..

As he finished, Sam moved and dashed outside to alert a nurse of Michael's awakening. He almost skipped through the hospital like a little kid visiting Disney land for the first time.. Stopping as he reached a wandering nurse, she hold onto her clipboard. Smiling at Sam as he greeted her with a smile.

"My buddy is awake!"

...

"You should be ok to leave in a few days"

Michael's Doctor addressed to him as he checked Michael's vitals, dressings and signs. Making sure he was recovering properly. He checked Michael's Intravenous infusion. Checking the notes, making sure the dosage of pain killers was lowered as Michael's condition was far better than he expected. As he checked his notes and Michael's drip. Madeline watched over him, a hint of concern on her face as she could see the man was rather confused as he checked his notes..

"Is there a problem, doctor?"

Madeline instantly croaked. Coming beside him, she gave him that very stare that Team Westen knew all too well. The Doctor smiled at her, patting her on the shoulder. comforting her..

"It's fine, I was just making sure everything was in order, Your son is fine.."  
He gave her a reassuring smile and left the room quickly. Madeline let out a long sigh of relief, her eyes narrowed on Michael as he moved within the bed, restless. She knew he was irritated, annoyed and just dying to go home. He couldn't stand hospitals, he couldn't stand being in one spot.. confined and restrained. If he was so fine, why wasn't he able to leave now? Why wasn't he able to at least get up and walk around to regain strength in the lower parts of his body...

"Hey Mike, want a yogurt? I can go and get you one, Maddie? come with?.."

Sam looked over to Madeline and waved her over to join him and leave Fi and Michael alone.. As they left, Fi just leaned against Michael's chest and stayed there. her hand on his chest, her fingers twirling and tracing a circle as she felt his heart beat. Closing her eyes, she listened to his breathing, the rhythm of his heart. Fi fell asleep as she rested against Michael, she could finally relax and feel safe, in his arms. Knowing he was there, he wasn't lost in some realm of darkness...He was there...

Michael smiled down at Fi, stroking her hair with his left hand as she leaned against it. Her head rested heavily against his chest, just under his clavicle. Tender and sore, yet... Michael just watched her sleep. His fingers stroking strands of her hair, he then rested his hand on her head and sighed deeply... like her, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the peace, the harmony... the bliss of being with her...

...

Michael slept peacefully. Team Westen left him alone for the day, making sure he recuperated well on his last day, he was to be released later that day. Although; they stayed on hospital grounds. Taking shifts, if you will. Checking in on Michael every few hours, however; never awaking him as they wanted him to be home...

Michael slept peacefully until a hand is shoved over his mouth, startling him. For a second as his brain registered what was happening, he thought it may had been Fi - wanting some play time. As he snapped his eyes open, he tried to breathe but it was difficult as his mouth was blocked. Sucking in dry and dead air as their palm pressed harder against his lips. Blocking any circulation of air - He struggled to gather air through his nose. His focus soon narrowing his eyes on the person practically on top of him, an elbow digging into his clavicle. Keeping him from moving and releasing himself from the heavy and determined restraints..

Unable to scream as their hand pressed down harder against his mouth, keeping him from even mumbling as loud as he could. His hands trapped beneath the hospital sheets as they laid on his chest.

As Michael's eyes finally fully focused. His eyes widen, his body tensing up. Michael cringed and winced as he could feel the pressure override his clavicle, if that wasn't enough. Their free hand moved down to his left side, pulling the hospital sheets from Michael's lower body. He then dug his knuckles into the bullet wound, pinching and splitting the stitches wide open ...

"Hey Kid!..."

_**Authors Note:**_

_Sorry for Rustiness guys! I apologize! Hope you all enjoy. Thank you all for the amazing reviews! they inspire me so damn much! Can't wait to get into the next chapter when I can! Love to you all! again, thank you all for letting me know how you feel about each chapter. your words are my happiness!_


	7. Chapter 7 Here We Divide

Chapter 7 - Here We Divide.

Darting his eyes around the room, empty. No one was at his side. He was left alone. Isolated and fragile. Larry moved Michael's hospital upwards, revealing his torn wound - and white hospital boxers.. Grunting as Larry dug his index and middle finger into his now, frayed open bullet wound. As the pressure was applied, the pain sticking the left side of his . Michael managed to pull his arms from beneath Larry's weight. His hand instantly grabbing a hold of Larry's arm as he held down and sealed his lips..Desperate for a gasp of air, the warm air that entered through his nose wasn't quite enough. Each inhale was weak as he struggled to maintain a stable rhythm. Larry had no choice but to release the agony from Michael's gun wound and grasp his hand, as he moved. Larry released the force from Michael's mouth and swiftly grabbed tightly onto Michael's hand as he reached up and tried to push Larry off him. His eyes pierced into his, with that; exactly what Michael wanted. Gasping, catching as much air as he could. Larry soon realised just what Michael had done, instantly moving his hand down to his open wound, Larry aggressively dug in fingers into the wound, scratching and tearing at the already tender and scarred skin, tissue and muscle. Struggling to contain the agony that struck his lower abdomen . Bolting and surging through his entire body . Letting out a loud cry as Larry gripped and pulled at his insides, Larry instantly struck his hand over Michael's mouth...

"Shhh Kid, I need to talk to you. In order to do just that; I need you to keep quiet and ...still"

Larry moved down, his lips inches from making contact with Michael's right ear. Michael could hear the hatred through his voice, the anger in his eyes and the adrenaline that coursed through his veins. His neck red, veins visible with the rage...The strength as he pinned Michael down. Inflicting as much pain as he could, although he occasionally stopped to give Michael a break from the indescribable throbbing that rushed through his weak and tender lower body...

Michael could see the dire happiness that struck his face as he rested his elbows on Michael's chest for a moment. He stared at Michael's face before hesitation attacked his throat..

"I'll move my hand, if you scream I'll leave you here so your Mom can walk in and find her son dead, how would you like that? Got it?"

As Larry let his sharp words escape his lips, the fury heard all over his voice. How certain his words were, speaking nothing but the truth with each breath he took. Michael nodded slightly.. Larry slowly and cautiously slid his hand from Michael's mouth. With that; Michael tilted his head back and gasped for air, letting out a small cry of agony. His eyes watering from the severe impact to his lower body...

"How...?"

Michael managed to let out, in between large gasps of air as he struggled to obtain the agony as Larry purposely started to dig is elbow into his clavicle...releasing a burning sensation to his chest and neck.

"Your boy, Sam Axe is an idiot. that's how... I swapped his bullets, he fired blanks. He had his rifle in the back of the Charger, I checked it when I made my phone calls. Ever wonder why I was out there for a while? now you know. Ha-Ha... I knew you and your pathetic crew would go to Pearce, so I swapped the bullets. Sam is just too predictable! you need to get rid of him, Kid!... and before you start trying to tell me that you saw my head explode or whatever.. None of you really saw it, you just assumed. I had a little device I made - I called it my bullet effect. I heard the shot and pressed my little handy button in my sleeve, giving you all the effect that I was shot. Pretty crafty, don't you think? I shot you, so they'd keep their focus on poor little Michael... worked like a charm, did you forget I'm always three steps ahead of you Kid?"

As Larry explained, Michael thought of the many ways he could get out of Larry's chains...Moving his arm slowly, only to have Larry crack Michael in the temple..

"Don't Michael... how many times do I have to tell you? are you a toddler again or something?... "

Larry growled down at Michael as he sighed deeply..Frustrated with the kid never listening to him...Obeying him.

"Why are ... you here.. then? ... you got ... what you ... wanted"

Michael licked his lips and kept sucking the air into his mouth, giving his lungs as much as he could get as his energy was struggling to keep him from passing out, Blood overflowed and leaked endlessly from the wounds..

"Pearce? oh yeah... Forgot about her, yes I got her. I did have another task. remember? I wanted you"

As Larry replied, he looked back. Checking. He turned back to Michael. Searching his face. As he glued his eyes with Michael's. He swallowed and cracked a large grin at him..

"I won, Kid.."  
letting the words out with a low, dark and husky tone. He smiled at him and tilted his head a little to the left before leaning down, Michael knew what Larry really wanted... He knew what Larry wanted him to say, it was obvious..

"yeah... Larry... you won... you beat me"

With that, the words sent shivers through Larry's entire body , Goosebumps covered his arms and neck. His smile wider than ever, glee within his eyes. Giving him the words he wanted, Michael let the words come across as sincere and true as he could... He could barely catch a breath... As Larry was merely pleased and completely satisfied with Michael's words, He then tightened his fingers and hand around Michael's throat, squeezing it as tight as he could. Michael then struck Larry in the chin, only to have Larry dig his fingers into his open wound, wriggling and scratching their way at his insides.. he cracks out a laugh and pulls at Michael's left common lliac artery..Tearing it..

At that moment, Michael let out a loud scream. The strain too intense as Larry did just what he wanted. He moved back from Michael and watched him struggle to keep himself from passing out. The blood that flowed through his now ripped and torn artery escaped and created a pool of blood over his stomach, falling from his body . Soaking the sheets beneath him. All Michael could do was lay there, paralysed. As Larry slowly moved off Michael, his right hand drenched and soaked in Michael's blood.

Without a warning, as he watched Michael wither and slowly fall into oblivion. He could see the blood start to soak and sink into the mattress, small droplets falling to the hospital's floors...

The sound of a gunshot is heard, the bullet forces itself through Larry's skull, forcing Larry to spin around, coming eye to eye with Sam as he stood just inside Michael's room, his hand so tightly on his weapon. Sam let another shot off, causing it to split and rip its way at Larry's throat...Double tapping him, Sam could feel his hand shake as he held the gun within his grasp... He let off another shot, Hitting Larry's ribs as he fell. Falling, he managed to bounce off the hospital bed and slowly drop to the cold hospital floor...Gripping a hold of the weapon, tighter. Flexing his hand as tears fell from Sam's face... He caught a breath and dropped his weapon, rushing to Michael's side.. Screaming out to any nearby nurses or doctors.. If the monitor's constantly beeping wasn't enough for them...

"Mike!.. I'm so sorry!"

His hands shaking violently, grabbing the sheet on top of Michael, he restlessly bundled and shoved the sheets on top of the wound, applying as much pressure as he could. His eyes never leaving Michael's face as he screamed... Fi rushed in, finding Sam hovering over Michael, sobbing and yelling. Her eyes caught Larry at the bottom of the single bed, his body lifeless and in a pool of blood. She froze and pinned her eyes on Michael. Barely able to move, she struggles... gathering herself together, Fi moved over to Sam's side and gasped, trying to control her breathing. Her hands hold onto Michael's face...

Her throat became dry, she couldn't speak. Completely in shock and unable to comprehend what exactly was happening. Her hands already tainted with Michael's blood as she struggled to place her hands on the wound as Sam held onto it with as much weight as he could... As Fi held on to Michael, as her eyes filled with tears that fell fast onto Michael's shoulder as she violently shook; holding him as close as she could. Two nurses came rushing in, knocking Fiona away from Michael... losing her balance, she stumbled and fell straight on her buttocks. Sitting on the floor now, her hands and body shaking. The constant beeping haunting her...

As the other Nurse barged in, elbowing Sam to move and let them work. He was too knocked to the side, however; his feet tremble and trip over Larry's legs. Landing as Fi did, his hands completely soaked with Michael's blood, causing his hand to slip on the hospital floors... crashing onto his back...Quickly picking himself up, Sam moved back against the back wall and watched on, listening intensely..

At that moment, Madeline wandered in. Her eyes pinned on her son... she froze instantly, her hands loosing grip of her hand bag as they suddenly shook - dropping her hand bag. She then launched forwards and pushed her way through the two nurses, screaming..

"No, No.. No.. No, No..."

tears fell from her eyes, her bottom lip quivered. She sobbed. Grasping her son's face, yelling at him...Asking everyone what had happened. Getting no reply, she looked back as a Nurse grabbed a hold of her arms, pulling her away from her son... breaking the tight hold she soon had on his shoulders...The Nurse kept Madeline at bay, who growled and furiously hissed. Thrusting and clawing her way out of the Nurses arms as much as she could... She could barely keep her own breathing in rhythm as her heart started to break and ache...

"We need to get him into surgery, his lliac artery is torn. He'll bleed out"

One of the Doctors that dashed in shouted, he then guided the nurses and assistant doctor to wheel Michael out of the room, instantly moving towards the closest operation room available...Rushing and exiting the room. Leaving Fiona, Madeline and Sam in pure silence...Haunted.

Covering his mouth in complete shock and over flown of guilt. Sam slowly let his body fall, scrapping his back against the wall as he slowly slid down and landing on the floor. Now, his face was smudged and tainted with Michael's blood. He stared at Larry's dead body... His eyes wide, he could feel his heart hammering so hard within his chest, he could hear it...

As Fiona sat there, lost.. She hadn't blinked...Madeline was soon released from the nurses arms, pushing her way from her. Aggressively throwing herself away from the woman's arms. She left and shut the door. Madeline stared at the floor before her eyes finally focused on Fiona and Sam... Both of them completely drained and in a daze...shock.

"Someone better.. tell me what the hell just happened.."

She growled, clearing her throat as much as she could as tears loosely fell from her now closed eyes. She awaited an answer, as she received nothing but silence, deafening her. Madeline could feel the pure urge to hit someone, and she did.. She opened her eyes and rushed over to Sam, falling down to his level. Her hands gripped his shirt, pulling him towards her. Sam just stared blankly at her...

"What happened Sam?"

Sam was soon slapped by Madeline, he let her take it out on him; after all he felt it was his fault. Keeping his lips sealed, letting the tears fall from his eyes. He swallowed the large lump of guilt within his throat, it never dissolved..Sam tried his best to gather himself, however; all he could do was replay the very look upon Michael's face before he passed out...His eyes glazed, he was completely disorient... Madeline slapped Sam again, harder this time. Feeling the sting as her palm collided with his cheek, Sam slowly moved his eyes up to see Madeline...

"Why... didn't... the security come... there's camera's in the room for a .. reason..."

Sam slowly spoke, his voice extremely low and broken. He then started to get up, only to be thrown against the wall by Madeline. Surprised by her strength...He watched her closely...Still, he didn't say another word. His heart ached.. Placing his hands on Madeline's. squeezing them until he slowly and cautiously moved them from his shirt. Sam moved out of the room, without a single sound... Leaving Madeline to drop to her knees...

"Fiona, please... tell me what happened..."

Madeline turned to see Fi, in the same state Sam was in. She was completed closed. Lost and scattered. Her hands still shook as her eyes pinned to them, faded red..

"I came in... just before.. you did"

Letting the words escape her dry lips.. Fi couldn't bear to face Madeline. Her eyes narrowed on her hands as she rested her forearms on her knees. Almost cradling herself. She tried her best to keep herself from flipping out...Everything was suppose to be ok, He was going home today...Why did this have to happen? Why is Larry lying dead on the hospital floors... why was he alive in the first place? Why did he have to attack Michael, why not Me...Why...

Her mind circulated around the fact that Larry was able to come back from the dead. Still, she stayed just where she was. Madeline stared at Larry, her face filled with anger as her eyes narrowed on his right hand. Seeing the stained blood, completely drenched his hand...

"Why... is he here... I thought you said, Sam shot and killed him. Fiona?"  
Madeline aggressively spat as she never moved her gaze from Larry's lifeless body. Fiona tried to wrap her mind around it herself, instead as Madeline tried to question her, tried to get her mind around it.. Fi broke down...Letting the tears stream and fall...Hiding her face, she lowered her head and hid behind her legs and knees. Grasping tightly onto her legs, pulling them closer towards her body... Almost cradling as she tried to control the pain she felt surging through her body, her heart ached intensely...

...

Making his way to the security unit of the hospital. Sam barged in the door, finding just one young man sitting in front of what looked like a million monitors on the far back wall. Startled at Sam's entrance, he spins around on his office chair and raises his arms up, in shock...

"Why the hell didn't you warn anyone!"

Sam instantly drilled into the boy, picking the boy up from his chair, throwing him against the wall just before the door. He then slammed the door shut with his foot and pressed the boy into the wall. The boy whimpered and tried to weasel his way out of Sam's infuriating grip, no luck. He gave Sam a fearful and puzzled look; having no idea what the hell he was going on about. He then swallowed and parted his lips, quivering..

"I.. I just got back from my break!..."

He gave Sam an innocent and desperate look. Sam growled and pushed the boy into the wall again, smacking his back against it hard. The boy yelped and tried to grab a hold of Sam's arms...

"Who was here when you were on your break then?"

Sam loosened his grip as the boy explained... His face red, sore and completely drenched in tears. He hissed at the boy to hurry and answer him. sweat droplets falling from his forehead...

"I.. I.. there wasn't anyone.. come on man, nothing ever happens here!"

He tried to justify his actions as he explained the lack thereof any incidents in the hospital. It may had been a true fact, however; the one time something did happen, there was no alert. No alarm. It just had to be now...

Looking at the many screens. He looked for the ones tagged as Recovery Unit. Finding the row, he scanned over them. Not one of them was of Michael's room. Looking back to the boy. He released him and shoved him down on his seat. Spinning him around, Sam then moved down and hovered over his shoulder..

"Where is Recovery Ward Room 64.."

Sam asked in a sharp and aggressive tone. As the Kid trembled, he swallowed hard and took a detailed look...

"They.. rotate. It should come up in a second..."

He staggered with his words, trying to find the best way to describe. Having no idea what the hell was going on, why it was happening. He feared for his life as he could see the anger and pain that struck Sam's eyes...

"Look, I need to take a look at that room, and that room only. can you do that for me?"

Calming himself, he could see the kids nerves shoot through the roof. Patting the boy on the shoulder. Trying to calm him, so he could give him what he needed.. Sam did his best to keep himself at bay, the anger still surging through his veins. He tried his best not to think of Michael... which proved impossible as the boy then switched on the larger view and showed him footage of the room, in real time. Looking over his shoulder to see Sam, the boy asked him if that is what he wanted...

"Take it... back an hour"

Struggling to let the words out as he hesitated. Was he really ready to watch what happened? What was said and why this all happened? he braced himself, flexing his fingers and arms out before him, shaking his hands as he felt the adrenaline building inside...He exhaled deeply and tried to keep his breathing under control. The boy then skipped the recorded footage back an hour and stepped out of the seat. Uncertain on where and what he should do... He gave Sam a quick look, he could see the fear that struck his face..Moving behind him, the boy leant against the back wall and watched Sam slowly sat down in the seat. His eyes never leaving the screen...

Placing his palms together, Sam rested his lips against them as his elbows rested on the table before him. Leaning forwards, he could hear his heart jumping inside his chest...

Watching Michael sleep peacefully, Sam tried to gather his breathing, steady his heart. It hurt him..His eyes laid upon Larry as he walked in - Instantly clenching his fists as he gritted his teeth, the tears started to threaten him again as he wanted and listened. His eyes never leaving Michael's gaze. As Larry harmed Michael, Sam looked away instantly...

Unable to take it, placing his palm over his forehead. Hiding and trying his best to hold in the tears that attacked his eyes...The guilt swimming and rushing through his veins...

His eyes now shut until Larry speaks of his name. Shooting them open, his knuckles now white as he intensely clenched them in a fist, shaking even more. he couldn't bear the sight and sounds he was witnessing, Not only did Larry explain that it was Sam's fault... Gasping as the tears fell from his eyes, falling down his cheek bones. His hands shook brutally..

"I'm So Sorry..."

Stepping out from the seat, Sam tried to gather himself together. His fist colliding with the nearest wall. His face and neck red from the agony that rose within him...He couldn't bear to be there anymore. As he swallowed hard, the lump of guilt still remained...

Moving towards the door, the boy couldn't help but feel completely devastated and sympathetic towards Sam, after seeing what had happened, he put two and two together and realised just what was going on..

"I'm sorry..."

The boy let out, he could feel a tickle in the back of his throat as he watched Sam...Sam stopped and turned to the boy, his face completely beaten..

"Not your fault... It's mine"

Sam said, leaving the room. As he stepped out. Sam couldn't bear to face Fiona and Madeline. He knew they blamed him for everything that had happened since Pearce was executed. He couldn't bear the looks on their faces, betrayal. They didn't need him, they were better off without him... Michael was better off without him. Everything that clouded his head pushed him to his decision leaving the hospital, with the intention of leaving Miami...

_**Authors Note:**_

_Thank you all for the amazing reviews! you guys are just so awesome! they make me so damn happy! Sorry if this is rusty, sometimes it's hard to explain things that are in your head clear as day, trying to get the ideas etc on word. sorry if it doesn't make any sense. Hope you are all enjoying the fic and wanting more._


	8. Chapter 8 Fallen Angel

Chapter 8 - Fallen Angel

His palm burying his face. Covering and hiding his tears. Sam sat at the top of the stairs outside of Michael's Loft. His eyes glazed as he slowly took his hands from his face, trying his best to wrap his mind around everything. He couldn't shake the guilt and twinge that rushed through him, the guilt was greater than he'd ever felt before...Desperate to shake the images and the words that swallowed his brain. Forcing him to re-live and experience the very same daunting incident. It haunted him, bringing him down lower and lower with every breath he took. The words that Larry shared to Michael, sticking to him like glue...Trying his best to brush it off... It never faded. Being alone didn't help, but he just couldn't stand to be around Fiona and Madeline, not now. The tears that fell from his face were too hard and constant. Unable to control himself, whispers escaped his lips as the guilt crawled up his throat...

"I'm.. So Sorry .. Mike.."

With those words, the haunting images flashed before him. Remembering the look on Michael's face as Larry explained of Sam's failure. The words so sharp, so clear it caused him to punch the Loft's wall. Infuriated and in nothing but a pool of guilt. Sam breathed heavily, his hands soon running through his hair. His eyes glimpsed at his Caddy. Realising just why he was at the Loft, to collect his things... and leave...He knew the step would be hard, but all he could gather was that... he needed to. He needed to leave them in peace. He wasn't helping anyone.. Only harming them. As he slowly gathered his strength, Sam slowly picked himself up. Helping himself with the stairs rails. He stood tall and tried to rid the lump of guilt within his throat, still never dissolving..

As Sam turned the key to the Loft, swinging and forcing the door open. He stood there for a moment. Ex haling deeply, he instantly moved to the second floor and gathered his things. Trying his best to keep his mind clear from the pain and agony that tried desperately to scream... Placing all of his clothes, gadgets and accessories into his large gym bag.. He restlessly threw everything in, not a care for his own things... as he shoved a pair of his pants in the bag, a piece of paper scattered to the floor, catching the corner of his eye. Sam leant over and grabbed it.. Unfolding it, he took a deep breath in as he read it. It was his little daily yogurt Tally he made to play Michael...

Biting his lower lip, he could feel the tears evolve within his eyes. Not only did it hurt him to remember the smile on Michael's face as he showed it to him; he couldn't shake the feeling that the last time he was to see him was in agony, all because he failed to check his ammunition...He couldn't help but feel everything was crumbling and breaking, the thought of Michael not existing seemed to override his thoughts...He wasn't sure just why he felt that way, however; after seeing the amount of blood that poured from his wound... the percentage of blood he had lost prior to Larry's return...Sam knew and he felt, there was a slim chance Michael would survive...He started to believe it... More reasons to leave...

Scrunching up the piece of paper within his grasp. Sam placed it in his back pant pocket and moved down the stairs. His eyes narrowed on the refrigerator... His beers. He knew Michael would have stocked up on them, he always did...

Moving his way over to the refrigerator. He opened it. His eyes pinned on his beer, two cartons of it on the top and bottom shelf. None of them had been opened. Taking one of them, his eyes caught the many cartons of yogurt. Clenching his jaw, Sam quickly looked away and started for the door. As he stepped out, he gave the Loft a deep and close look. Swinging the door shut. Sam locked it and fumbled with the keys with his free hand... His right hand held his gym bag, his carton of beer beneath his arm, huddling it on top of the bag. Tilting his head up, Sam sighed deeply and closed his eyes... As he made his way down the stairs... He stopped at the base and dropped his bag and beer. Over flown with guilt and ache, Sam falls to the base of the stairs. He couldn't stand the feelings that passed through his body, attacking his heart. His hand covering his mouth, fighting the urge to rip through something, thrash and bash someone or something...

As he sat there, in silence. His mind screaming at him. Sam stared at the gate. His eyes still and filled with thick tears... The silence was soon disrupted as his cell began to ring, grabbing a hold of it. He took a glimpse of who was calling. Fiona. He stared at it more as the cell kept alerting him of the incoming call. Hesitant on whether or not to answer it. He tilted his head up and gave in... Not even sure what he was going to say... or what she was going to say for that matter. The fear started to assault him again...

"Sam! Where have you been? it's been five hours!"

Did five hours really just fly pass. Sam hadn't kept track of the time, even with the darkness that swarmed throughout the city. The sky black. Sam stayed quiet, ignoring Fi's question. Gathering his thoughts. He just let out whatever came to his mind, he didn't want to think...

"I'm not coming back, Fi..."

Sam let out. His voice so low and wrecked. He could hear the confusion in Fi's breathing. She soon grunted and started at him. Raising her voice..

"What!.."

She instantly snapped. Confused and completely thrown off by Sam's words. Sam closed his eyes and lowered his head. Fighting back the tears as his mind started to travel back..

"Fi... It's all my fault"

Sam let the words out, Hating the wait for her reaction. He knew she'd throw something back at him...The sound in his voice, so broken and hurt..

"Sam... How is it your fault?"

Fi tried to comfort him, as well as make sense of his words. She was completely baffed and confused. Unsure why Sam was so persistent on his words. The struggle as he tried to speak, she could hear just how wrecked he was...She was just so unsure why. Taking a seat in the waiting area, she leaned back in the seat and tried to focus..

"I didn't... I didn't check my Rifle, Larry placed blanks in it... "

Baffled by Sam's response and explanation. Not only did she gasp, but she didn't feel that Sam was responsible, as she listened to him. Her heart started to ache. She swallowed and clenched her jaw...

"Sam... none of this was your fault - It was all Larry's, Can you come back?.."

Her voice sweetening as she asked for him to return. She wasn't sure what exactly was going through Sam's head, unsure on just how shattered he was. She did what she thought would work...

"Fi, I'm the reason Mike is .. I'm the reason Mike was bleeding to death...You don't need me, He doesn't need me... Maddie doesn't need me. you're all better off without me...I'm leaving Miami.."

Coming across as strict and firm. Fi reacted quickly, she could feel the overflow of ache strike through her body...

"Sam!...I need you.."

Fi started, only to have her voice break. Tears filled her eyes. She lowered her face and turned away as visitors came into the room and took a seat. Swallowing the agony that started to attack her chest and throat. She could feel her hands shake...

"Michael... Michael needs you... You can't leave us like this!... I need you..."

As Fi struggled to get the words out, feeling the dread kick at her. She ran her fingers through her hair. frustrated by Sam's selfish act..

"You're being selfish!... Larry is dead, the Coroners took his body, we won! Stop this!"

She yelled, unable to contain her volume levels as she could feel the anger rip through her veins..

"Selfish? I'm doing this for you! For Mike!... if he wakes, he'll look at me with so much hatred! I did this to him!... I can't bear that.. not from him..."

Trying to convince Fi, trying to make her see from his point of view. Fiona could only hear denial and fear within his voice...

"Sam... I need you, Michael would never look at you like that... He loves you...We Need you..I can't deal with this alone... I .. just.. can't take this... "

Breaking down as she started to feel the panic with dealing with everything alone. Without Michael... Without Sam. She had Madeline, However; Madeline wasn't there when they found him bleeding to death...She shared a bond with Sam, even if she didn't want to admit it. She loved him, she needed his guidance, his words and his comfort. Even though; she wanted to beat him with a 2x4 right now, she had to try her best to convince him that the words and thoughts within his head were nothing but wrong...

"You have Maddie, Fi... you don't need me...I ask of one thing, you let me know How Mike is doing"

Itching and scratching its way at the back of his head, Sam had to know how Michael was doing. Above all the guilt and pain, his fears for Michael's wellbeing was striking him the most...If only, that would help him with the rising guilt as he took each breath.

"He.. just got out of surgery. He's lost Forty percent of his blood mass... Sam, he needs you... Please, Sam... Don't walk away when we need you the most.."

As Fi ended her speech, Sam hung up. Leaving her to break down. Sitting down on a cushioned seat within the waiting room. Fi tried to contain herself, tried to hide it. Afraid Madeline would walk in and see her in so much distress.. She was trying her best to stay strong. Keep her emotions from running free...

...

"Let me donate blood, I'm his mother for god sake!"

Madeline yelled at Michael's Doctor as he explained Michael's condition. Fiona walked in, quiet and emotionless. The room haunted her. Again stuck in a daunting white room, filled with machines and monitors. It freaked her out...Michael was now in the Intensive Care Unit, as he was moved from surgery.

"Let me help my Son!"

Madeline screamed at the doctor who was hesitating as he checked Michael's iris and pupils. Turning to her, he gave out a loud sigh. His face filled with concern and sympathy towards Madeline..

"Look, he's just come from surgery. Give it a few hours and we'll see about donating. He might recover over time..."

As he spoke, Madeline instantly stopped him and chimed in after he spoke his last few words..

"You're expecting me, to just sit here... and wait... whilst my son lays there... Dying? I'm not going to sit here and wait for him to get worse..."

Madeline raised her voice, she growled and gave the doctor her deadly stare...

"Look, give it a few hours. I'll check how things are going and we'll do the transfer then"

Keeping his words strict, the doctor then left the scene. Not taking any shit from Madeline...He knew what he was doing. She did not, however; he knew just where she was coming from. He wanted to show sympathy, but it wasn't a part of his job..

As the doctor exited the room, closing the door. Madeline watched him. Completely lost, restricted on what she could do. She was so fed up, she couldn't take care of her own son...Grunting loudly, Madeline kept the tears from falling. She couldn't bear to look at Michael. Her eyes only just hitting Fiona as she sat beside Michael, her hand gripped tightly to his hand by his side...

"I'm going out for a cigarette..."

Madeline spoke, Fiona was uncertain whether she was telling herself that or actually telling her. She didn't reply, letting her leave. Fi felt just as helpless and hopeless as she sat there, her hand now moved to his head. So still, so pale. His lips dry and chapped..Her fingers playing with the front of his hair, stroking it. She became lost, watching over him. She let her eyes wander over his face... he looked peaceful, yet extremely ill at the same time...

"... Sam needs you, Michael..."

She whispered, her eyes watching him so lovingly and desperate for a movement. Desperate to see his smile, his blue eyes.. Hear the sound of his mesmerizing voice. She swallowed the lump of pain in her throat and sighed deeply, closing her eyes. She leaned down, her hand clasped his. Tightly interlocking her fingers with his. Resting her head on his chest. Gently, she let the tears fall from her eyes. setting them free, It was just them...

"I need you..."

_**Authors Note:**_

_Thank you all for the AMAZING Reviews and enthusiasm towards this fic. I love you all so damn much!. THANK YOU THANK YOU. hope you're all still eager and enjoying it. let me know!_


	9. Chapter 9 Wake Up

Chapter 9 - Wake Up

"just do it"

Madeline snapped at the doctor as she waited for him to set her up. He ignored her aggressive tone towards him and started the transfer. Madeline then moved down close beside her son, she was bound to him by a small tube, passing her blood to him.

"450ml and I'll stop the process..."

The Doctor strictly stated to her as he started to move from the scene as his name was announced on the public service announcement speakers. Dashing out, when he should be monitoring Madeline's transfer and condition. Fi watched as the crimson substance travelled through the tube, into Michael's arm...

"I'll tell you when I'm done..."

Madeline roughly grunted at the doctor as he left. Her eyes fixed on her son's face. There was no way, that amount would help. Even though; they say any amount helps. She shook her head as she thought about...

Her free arm and hand softly stroking her son's hand. Swallowing the sorrow that rushed through her. Haunted, distressed and completely disorient. Madeline stared at her son's face. Wondering just when the results would show, if they would show soon? Now? If only. It's a miracle she needed...

"Fiona, do you think he'll show signs of improvement soon?"

Madeline slowly looked up to see Fi, she stood at the other side of Michael. Her fingers playing with his hair with admiration. Looking from Michael's face, she gave her a soft smile, trying to keep positive...

"I'm sure it'll work, Madeline"

...

"It's been, two days and there's no improvement. Why! What is wrong with my son!"

...

The room, spotless. No one there. Just him, laying there. So quiet, so still. He hadn't moved a muscle. Was he lost in paradise? or battling the pulls and grips of the darkness that craved him. Being sucked away, destroyed. Vanishing from the realms he was destined to be in, the very sphere Fiona was in. The same dominion that needed him - It wasn't just her who wanted and needed him so badly... Fi stood at the foot of his bed, her hand slowly tracing the top of his leg as she slowly made her way up his body. Moving at the side of his bed. Her fingernails softly traced the outline of his body. Covered, wrapped in tight sheets and covers. Sealed and secured. Was he able to breathe? was he suffocating?. Swimming in a pool of his own blood...

Closing her eyes as she reached his chest. Taking a seat beside him. Her seat hadn't moved as it sat right beside his bed. The arch and backside of the chair hitting the bed. It was as close as she could get it. Her eyes travelled from his hands, moving up his arm. Soon she just gazed at his quiescent and peaceful face. Narrowing her eyes on the his bottom lip. Leaning over, slowly. her palms supporting herself on the edge of the mattress, as she moved forwards and kissed him. tenderly. Giving him a long, soothing kiss. The tingle and rough feeling spreading through her throat as the tears eloped from her now closed eyes. The small, delicate tears fell from her strained eyes, streaming down her cheeks. Falling softly onto Michael's nose and cheek. Leaving small droplets tinted his face...Leaving a small smudge.

Buying her face in his chest, his scent soothing her. She could feel her lips quiver. Slowly sitting down, never moving her face from his chest. Resting against him, her left hand cupped his face as her right snuck under his neck, she was soon holding him tightly. Her fingers curved and grasped on to him, tightly as the tears now started to flow from her closed eyes. She could feel the anger and sorrow burst within..pressuring her to scream. She did just that, opening her mouth wide open, she screamed in agony. Letting out all of the struggle, damage and ache that hovered and lingered within...Her voice shook as her screams scattered across the room. Filled with so much resentment and suffering. Gripping tightly onto his hospital gown, she gripped and flexed her hand. Unable to control the outbursts, having held it all in. Moving herself away from Michael, she looked at him. Taking a deep breath in...

"Just... Wake Up!..."

She let out, screaming. Angry with him - She tried to warn him from the construction site, of course he didn't listen, fuming with Sam for leaving her alone to deal with it all, by Herself. She was even frustrated with Madeline, she too was keeping everything in... She knew she was doing it for her benefit, just like she was trying to for her...This was all just too much to take in, The flashes of the incident flickering through her mind. All she could collect was dark crimson walls...

Swallowing, she tried to swallow the tears. Trying to hide it. The sensations attacked her, all at once. It was a different kind of pain. As the resentment hit her, the sorrow started to override...Crashing endlessly...She could feel her hands, arms and lips start to shake. The thought, the bitter taste of losing Michael started to sink through her mind. She desperately tried to deny it, shake it and fight it. It only angered and sickened her more as she fought. Don't you think you've had enough?...

"Michael..."

Fi gasped, the name only just escaping her moist lips. Her sobbing only getting heavier as her mind spat the images and feelings at her. Pinning and striking her from every angle. Falling down to his chest again, Fi dropped her shoulders. Her hands in fists. Trying to control the surges of anger and grief, trying to keep herself from letting the pain expose itself again... She had to be strong, if not for herself. For Madeline, For Sam...As her mind stopped at Sam, Fi instantly spun around and aggressively struck the wall behind her...Her knuckles colliding into the wall, piercing the skin in-between her fingers. Her knuckles throbbed in agony from the sheer impact and force Fi had inflicted...She could see, she could feel the rage that spilled from her eyes, each breath as she tried to gather herself...Sam was gone...She really did need him. She needed him more than he or herself ever knew...She didn't want to be alone, not now. Not ever... Why did he leave...

As her body started to breakdown from the strain, she tried battling the tears. Flexing her right hand, ignoring the stinging and throbbing pain that spread through each knuckle...Her hand shook violently, the adrenaline starting to settle...Her eyes then sat upon Michael. She could feel her heart pounding, aching as her eyes sat on him. Yearning for him...

As she stood beside him, she wanted to hold him. Feel his touch, scent his aroma, hear his heart beat, the rhythm of his breathing...Her eyes glazed as she stared down at him. Her hand holding her now tender and fractured wrist... She didn't position her hand properly, her fist was bent only just slightly downwards, causing her wrist to react from the impact. As she watched over him, the tears just sitting in her eyes, waiting to fall. waiting for her to blink...

"Fiona?"

Fi blinked as her name was called out. Slowly, she looked over to the door. Madeline slowly walked in, a concerned and sore look rushed over her face the moment Fi turned to see her. It wasn't long before Madeline was by her side, her cold hands just touching her shaking hands. burying Fiona's hands within hers. Madeline didn't say a word, helping Fi to take a seat. Not a single judgemental look within her gaze as she watched over Fi. She tried her best to fight back her own tears as she watched and saw just how broken Fi was. Just how excellent she enclosed it, hid it from everyone... There is only so much one can handle, even if it's Fiona Glenanne...

Madeline removed her hands from Fi's, she moved behind her and embraced her from behind. Her arms wrapped around her - possibly one day, daughter-in-law, however judging by their methods and beliefs, there was no such thing. Although; she always thought Fi was family, like a daughter...Her throat began to tighten, as she hesitated whether or not to let the words that spun around in her head free... Unsure on her choice of words, whether she should even speak...

"He'll be ok, Fiona..."

Madeline whispered as she tightened her embrace. Fi closed her eyes. If only, it was just that. If only it was only having to deal with Michael comatose. Madeline didn't know of Sam's whereabouts. Nor, did she ask. She always assumed he was doing something to help the situation; to help Michael. Not this time, he ran away..Gone...

"Sam left, Madeline..."

Fiona let out, her voice so shaken and gruff - you can hear that resentment as she spoke. The words hitting Madeline instantly, shock and denial struck her. There was no way, Sam would leave.. Would he? Could he possibly leave Michael like this?...

"Why?"

Her voice raised, she moved from the sweet embrace in shock and horror of Fiona's words...Gasping, she tried to deny it. Refused to believe Fi's words, could she be delusional? Could she be focusing her anger on Sam for having been elsewhere? There was no way Sam would leave...

"He blamed himself and he left"

Telling Madeline bluntly and without the details. She exhaled deeply and could feel her body slowly easing and becoming calmer. Dropping her head, her eyes closed. Clearing her mind, it helped having clear the air, telling Madeline of Sam's departure. It hurt too much to think of then, now.. even with the twinge, it was more clear.

Madeline wasn't sure what to say, or think. She couldn't gather her thoughts. Everything she felt they knew about Sam started to fade. She never thought Sam would do such a heart breaking decision, especially at this time... Her son needed him...She needed him. Trapped and lost within her own thoughts. she was just stuck, standing there. Entangled and confused as she tried to wander why...

As she tried to gather her thoughts, a knock interrupted her. She and Fiona then shot their heads to see the door then open with Sam entering. He wore a very guilty and regretful face as he walked in. He was deeply sorry for leaving, it was painted and written all over his face, even with his body language as he made it into Michael's room. His eyes never leaving Fiona's gaze...The hatred that coursed through her veins started to drift, she could feel that protection and relief subside the anger...She felt safe...

As no words were spoken, Only forgiving and sorrow torn faces. The silence bliss was soon snapped...

"Hey..."

Seeing her son walk in, she instantly stepped forwards. Holding him. Pleased to see him, however; pissed off at Sam, why did she have to involve Nate? Why have him here to see Michael. He had enough to deal with - He was still struggling with the realisation he was a father. Why! Why drag her other baby boy into the hurricane?

Feeling the tight embrace from his mother, Nate held onto her just as tightly. His eyes soon narrowed on his brother. He could feel the lump in his throat start to evolve..Looking away, his eyes caught Fi, the darkness and sorrow drawn on her face...

"Sam filled me in on everything..."  
Nate stated before they attempted to explain the situation, his eyes then caught Madeline's arm. A piece of information Sam was unaware of. Grabbing his mother's arm, scared she had harmed herself in anyway, if she was hurt? Madeline stirred and moved her arm down from Nate's grasp, she could see the question attack his face, no need to ask...

"It's ok, Nate. I donated blood to Michael..."

She paused, turning to look over her shoulder. She swallowed and cleared her throat. Looking back to her son, her face filled with distress.. the tears started to surface.

"it's been two days, there's no improvement...I can't donate for another 12 weeks! - they apparently, are looking for his blood type. it's bogus! it's been two days. his blood type isn't rare. Why aren't they helping him..."

As Madeline explained, her heart ached.. She tried to calm herself, hide the pain from her son. However; it was too much, she couldn't grasp the concept as to why they couldn't help Michael out faster than what they were, they weren't helping him at all.

Nate swallowed and held his mother close, his eyes now glued on his brother. Taking a deep breath in. Nate pulled Madeline from him and looked her in the eyes. Smiling..

"It's Ok, Ma. I can donate... it's ok, we'll make Mike better"

...

"Mike, please wake up..."

Nate sat beside his brother, a long tube joined them together. Nate was alone in the room. Alone to his thoughts. Watching the crimson liquid spiral and flow through the tube. He watched over his brother, his eyes darting around the room. Looking at the machinery and monitors used to help, track and observe Michael..Looking down. he stared at his brother, a blank stare..

"Last time I said those words to you... was when Dad was trying to get to me, do you remember bro?"

Nate then slipped into a day dream, more so a Nightmare -

"You little shit! get back here! I said I wasn't done with you!"

Frank Westen screamed, screeched and howled at his youngest son, who trembled and hit his back against the wall at the end of the hall way. It was a late afternoon, Madeline was out - avoiding the bender at all costs. It took all of her might to actually do as Frank told her, as he yelled for her to screw off somewhere whilst he taught their son a lesson or two. As Nate, who was eight years old quivered and tried to defend himself, he was scared. Alone and completely disorientated. The bruise on his arm, large dark and purple. He clenched onto his battered arm, crying out loud.

As Frank moved in closer towards Nate, his hand clenched in a tight fist. Raising his arm up, ready to thump and smack his son, as his free hand held tightly onto a bottle of whiskey. Michael jumped in, causing Frank to clout Michael in the cheek, bruising him instantly. As Michael smacked Frank's arm back, he gave Nate the freedom to rush to his room. Nate instantly hurried to his room, looking back to have Michael run behind him. Slamming the door, Michael hurried and quickly pushed Nate's timber drawers in front of the door, keeping Frank from entering as he screamed, bashing on the door. blaring every abusive word and threat you could ever think of. Growling, he furiously started to kick the door. Michael wrapped an extension cord around the door knob and tied it against Nate's closet door. Pulling it, he then straightened and pulled on it further, tightening it. Michael Stepped back from the door, only a small crack. Frank hissed and growled...

"This is my house you little shit, get out here and face me like a man, Michael"

Breathing heavily, Michael stepped back from the door. Frank wasn't going to give up for some time...Turning to his shaken brother, Michael checked him over, His eyes narrowed on the large bruise that formed over his entire upper arm.

"Are you ok, Nate?"  
Michael asked sweetly, concerned. He blinked slowly as Nate nodded quickly and exhaled loudly. His brother was his saviour, always was.

Michael slowly moved towards the window, sitting on Nate's bed as it was against the wall with the window. Looking out. Michael started to feel the impact from the clout to his face, drowsiness and dizziness started to override him. Soon, Michael was laying down on Nate's bed. Falling asleep...

Nate came and sat on his bed, looking over his brother. A concerned face as he shook his brother's arm.

"Mike"

He softly whispered, He could feel the sudden surge of worry overflow him. Scared his brother wouldn't wake up. He leaned down and tilted his head, his ear almost touching his brother's lips. Listening for his breathing, as he could hear and feel the rhythm. He gasped for air himself and moved away. Still sitting there, he watched over his brother for what seemed like hours... occasionally looking at his door, Frank was still abusing and cussing at Michael and himself, the bangs and knocks, scrapes and growls frightening him. He thought he was use to it, however; every time it happened, it always felt fresh...Feeling the fright start to kick in, his hands and body shook...

"Mike, please wake up..."

_..._

_**Authors Note:**_

_**If there is alot of rustiness, i apologize. I was very exhausted when i wrote this.**_

_Thank you ALL for the pleasant reviews, enthusiasm and love! Keep it up, sorry for the delay guys. had to recover from the premiere! Hope you all enjoy and want more!._


	10. Chapter 10 Next In Line

Chapter 10 - Next In Line

"You know, he's showing more colour now, Ma"

Nate looked up to his mother as she walked in. It had been roughly two hours since Nate had donated. Drowsy and hungry, yet he never left his brother's side. Even with the five missed calls from Ruth, he still sat beside his brother - holding onto whatever hope he could grasp. Squeezing his brothers hand, he hadn't let go. He knew Ruth would be asking where he was, what was happening and if he was staying out of harm's way, reminding him that he had a son. yet he would think about just that, every second of the day as he was away from them; but right now, he just wanted to be there for his brother. Why was it so hard for Ruth to trust him, he had been clean from gambling since Charley was born. That, is roughly 6 months or longer. Doing everything he could to be the greatest father for his son, never walking away... unless his brother was comatose.

Madeline smiled down at him, her hand softly and sweetly rubbing his back as she came behind him. She held in the cheer that screamed inside her, wishing she could smile. Wishing she could jump up and down in pure joy...She kept it in, she didn't want her hopes so high that if they fell, it'd create a massive earthquake.. Scared of her own reactions at this point, after she had practically abused Sam. As she helped Nate up, Nate needed some fresh air. Exiting the room, Sam entered..

Walking in quietly as Madeline took Nate's seat. Letting out a large sigh. She forced a smile at her unconscious son and kept her eyes fixed on him, ignoring Sam...

Clearing his throat, Sam took Fi's seat on Michael's left side. He could see Madeline was trying her best to keep in the anger that boiled within as he was there. It was clear, Fi had told her about his breakdown, his need and intention to run...

"Maddie...I'm Sorry"

Sam let out, it was a soft whisper. He had choked. Unsure what he was to say, how he was to explain his actions...He was frightened of her response, her words...Madeline slowly looked up at Sam, her eyes locked with his for a second. He could see her wanting to burst and expose off the questions that filled and spilled her mind. Keeping in the anger, she tightly grasped onto Michael's hand. Squeezing it as hard as she could. Apart of her hoped the intense pressure on his hand would awake him...

"Why did you leave us, Sam?"

The words only just escaping her lips, in a gasp. She really wanted to know, wanted to hear his explanation, where his mind was at? She never imagined Sam would leave them, not once.. until now.

Sam lowered his face and exhaled deeply and loudly. Words running and rushing through his mind, He tried desperately to catch the right words. To explain and try and convince her, his intentions were all in their best interest.. not his.

"It's all my fault Maddie, Larry... replaced my rifle with blanks, he knew what I'd do. He faked his death, shot Mike so the attention was on him and only him. He came back.. to finish.. Mike off, he came back because I was a failure. I got him this time -".

Sam explained in detail, at least a small amount of detail. He wasn't ready himself to explain it in full, he was still scarred and bruised from the whole event...

Madeline cut him off instantly..

"Are you sure he's dead now, Sam?"

As her words struck him, hard. He swallowed that very same lump of guilt and felt his heart ache as her words sank through. It hurt...

" he's finally officially dead Larry now, I called up and made sure...I took a tour to the surveillance boost, I watched it all happen. This was where I found out it was all my fault. I couldn't take it, I couldn't watch my brother bleed and slowly vanish thanks to my own faults. I had to leave. I left, I went back to the Loft. Gathered my things. Fi called me, trying to convince me.. I hung up on her and I left..."

His eyes every so often bouncing up to observe Madeline's reaction as he explained. She looked at him, her eyes cold. He stopped, unsure and confused on what he was to continue with..He watched Madeline...

"Why did you come back?"

Madeline roughly asked, it was what she wanted to know most. What changed his mind, why did he turn around and come back? What triggered the change? was it Nate? So many questions started to dart and pin its way through Madeline's head..

"Mike..."

Sam started, he took a quick glance at his best friend and continued;

"He'd never do that to me, he'd fight till the bitter end if it was me in this bed. Fi was right, I was being stupid. Fi's another reason I came back, I never knew how much she needed me until now. She was so distraught, and I just ignored it and left her. How could I ever forgive myself? how could I ever explain to Mike without being punched in the face? I was being unreasonable.. then I thought of Nate, his brother...How upset he'd be, if he was to get that phone call from you, Madeline. Explaining that he just lost his only brother and he had no idea... I couldn't leave him in the dark..."

Madeline nodded and her lips curved. Smiling- a very small, yet sincere smile. She reached forwards and took Sam's hand..

"You did the right thing, in the end. took you a good while... but you did the right thing, Sam"

Comforting, her words dissolved into his skin. Sending chills of relief as her words were so honest and genuine. Sam smiled back and turned to see Michael.

"Now, we wait for Mikey to wake up..."

As Madeline tightly held onto Sam's hand as it rested on Michael's chest. Nate and Fi walk in quietly. Fi came beside Sam and started kicking the legs of the chair, warning him to get out of her seat. Sam smiled and raised an eyebrow at her. Fi looked down at him and swiftly grabbed and pinched his ear...

"Ow, Ow.. ok ok! Fi.. you win!"

It only hurt slightly, however; he knew if he weren't to move. He'd be feeling her wrath, and of course. he knew just how painful and deadly it was...As he moved off the chair. Nate stood beside Madeline, looking down at her.

"Ma, are you ok?"

Nate calmly asked as she stared at Michael.

"I'm fine, Honey"

As Nate kneeled down, he watched his mother carefully. Making sure she was in fact, Fine. He knew just how good she was at hiding her true feelings, how manipulative she was. She looked so exhausted, fed up and completely lost. He didn't blame her one bit...He felt the same..

At that moment, a Nurse softly knocked on the door and made her way through the slightly opened door. Her face buried in her clip board. She looked over it and saw everyone. Removing the clip board from her view, she smiled and blushed at them all.

"I just, need to check his dressings and vitals"

She softly stated as she moved in-between Fi and the bed. Cutting off Fi's line of sight. Fi scoffed and pushed the chair back and stepped over towards the door with Sam. Her hands crossed against her chest, annoyed.

As the nurse re-applied Michael's dressings and bandages on his lower body. As she finished, she stepped back and shook her head. Alarming Madeline instantly...

"What's wrong?"

Madeline instantly questioned her, moving off her seat - she became angry. The young nurse moved her eyes off Michael to see her, she stepped away from Michael and bit her lower lip. As if she was hesitant on her words...

"Well.. I mean, who does that?"

The question baffled Madeline, she was completely thrown off by her words. Completely unsure on what she meant, she had to inquire further...

"I'm sorry?"

She cocked an eyebrow and gave the young nurse a very deadly and curious look - the very look the other knew too well. They kept quiet. However; Fiona was just as curious and startled as Madeline. She kept her distance, but was ready to say or do anything...

"Well... who does that? dig through their own wound? is he mentally unstable or something?"

"Whoa! Sister!"

"What!"

"Excuse Me? you think my son went and ripped open his wound? - His iliac artery for that matter?"

Madeline instantly moved forwards. Without a single warning or second in-between her words and movement. She slapped the Nurse across the left cheek, hard. The smack reverberated throughout the room...Startling, Sam and Nate.

The Nurse gasped and instantly placed her palm on her now burning cheek. Tears started to shrink-wrap her eyes..She was now shaking out of fear and disbelief...

"I.. I..."

She stumbled..

"Did you even bother to read the notes on this?"

Sam raised the clip board and shook it at her. He was now pointing at the bottom of the second piece of paper, indicating of the attack. Raising an eyebrow, he shoved the clip board into her chest and grunted...

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

She muttered and shook violently, stumbling as she tried to backtrack her way out of the room before she was even more embarrassed or harmed..

As she started for the door, Fi grabbed her arm and tried to stand her up properly as she was inches away from fumbling and falling over her own two feet. Giving the girl a hand, she smiled at her stood her up..

"Stand up, stand tall... and remember to read the damn notes and think before you speak..."

Fiona stated and instructed the young nurse. Sam looked at Fi almost completely shocked by her sweet attitude towards a nurse who had just accused Michael as being mentally unstable... Was he missing something here?

Patting the nurse on both shoulders, Fiona gave her a smile. she then let her smile fade. Her hand raised, she too slapped her in the face, left cheek. The Nurse yelped and winced as her cheek stung and burnt from the two strong and sudden impacts...

"Don't you dare come back in here, again. got it?"

Fi growled at the Nurse, pushing her out of the door- She got a light dose of her wrath, she was lucky. Slamming the door behind her. Spinning around. She sighed deeply and removed the loose strands of hair from her face, frustrated. She let out another loud sigh and threw her hands down beside her...Trying to contain her anger and tears that started to threaten her. All she could manage to do; was think of the pain Michael would have felt as Larry dug his knuckles and fingers through the wound...As the room became silent, no eye contact. Complete silence. Fi slowly made her way back down to Michael's side.

"Mike would have loved that..."

Sam chimed in, breaking the silence. He couldn't help but smile at his little tale..However; everyone else stayed quiet. Their minds racing. Even Nate was quiet. Tough crowd...

"How dare someone accuse Michael of doing such a thing..."

It hurt to even think of it. How insensitive and wrong the nurses' words were. Just how did she even get that thought through her mind! It was completely useless and uncalled for. It was a complete mind bog as to how.

"Of what, Ma?"

His voice croaked, dry and husky. Michael managed to let out the words. Raising his eyebrows as his eyes pinned on his mother's face - in which was completely beaten until his words escaped and shook the whole room into nothing but smiles. Choked, Madeline looked down at her son, seeing his blue eyes asking of her reply...

"Michael!"

She gasped, her hands now cupping his face. Giving him a peck on the lips and a kiss on the forehead. Her face beamed with so much happiness, that small and light tears escaped the corners of her eyes. Fi bit her lower lip and stroke his hair, letting Madeline have her moment...

As Madeline moved from him, Michael saw Nate standing behind her. Confused he gave Nate a quick study...

"Hey Bro, you finally woke up!"

Keeping in him screams of happiness, Nate kept his cool and smiled down at him. Before he could reply, Fi pulled his hair. Michael grunted and winced as the tug was hard and very quick, turning to Fi. He gave her that warm and sincere smile that usually made her melt. She smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss.

"Miss Me?"

Michael managed to let out before his lips parted with Fi's...As Fi kissed him, sweetly and passionately. she broke the kiss and leaned back, slapping him. The smack was loud, sending shivers down Madeline's arms...

"Ow! Fi!..."

Michael shouted at her, his hand pressed against his cheek. It was more the shock that struck him. However; he should have expected it. It was Fiona after all..

"It's about time you woke up! I had enough of staring at you sleeping for three days!"

Fi played and growled at him. She could feel the sudden surge of relief overtake her. It really was over now...She could breathe...Stepping back, she sighed deeply as Madeline moved over towards her and grabbed her hand, tightly grasping it. She knew just how happy and relieved Fiona was...Fi returned the grasp and tightly held onto Madeline's hand... Sam moved in, scared of how Michael would react to seeing him. He still, blamed himself...It wasn't as deeply as what he had felt earlier but he still felt responsible...

"Mike, glad to see you awake.. Finally"

Shoving in a little irony at the end of his words, Sam smiled down at Michael and playfully punched him in the arm...

"Yeah, Sam... I'm fine, No need to worry anymore"

Sam felt the same relief and sensation overtake him, he smiled at Michael before Nate poked Michael in the arm. Removing himself from the scene, Sam moved towards Fi and Madeline, letting out a large and loud exhale.

"Sam?"

As his name was called out, Sam looked over Fi's shoulder to see the very same kid he met in the surveillance room...Raising an eyebrow at the kid, Sam patted Fi on the shoulder and moved over towards him as he stood only just slightly inside the room. His face filled with anxiety...

"Yeah?..."  
Sam questioned the kid instantly. Hesitation, curiosity and worry started to attack him as he studied the kid. He was anxious and nervous as he looked around the room, keeping his head low...

"I don't know what just happened... I was just offered a substantial amount of money..."  
The Kid whispered, his voice low and tainted with concern with each word. Sam could hear guilt within his words. Sam leaned in closer and edged the kid to explain further...

"And? come on, Spit it out!"

Agitated by the kid's choice of words, in-expressive sentences. he was sending him mixed messages. it started to boil Sam's veins...

"Look, I just found out my fiancée is pregnant... I took it, I took the money they offered me..."

Seeing the guilt start to override his nervousness, Sam looked back to see Michael and Nate talking. Turning back to the kid, he watched him closely again...

"Look, can you speed this up and tell me what the hell this has to do with me? My Buddy just woke up"

As Sam asked and stated as politely as he could. The kid looked over Sam's shoulder, seeing Michael awake. He gasped in glee and looked back to Sam.

"I'm glad he's ok..."

He was easily sidetracked, clearly. Sam flexed his fingers and grabbed the kid by the shoulder, squeezing it. Trying as nicely as he could to hurry the boy in continuing what the hell he was speaking off. What was making him so nervous, so guilty...

"Ok, yeah. Sorry.. So they gave me the money. In exchange of the footage you saw with that guy and your friend here...Asked that I answered any questions they had... I'm not even meant to be here telling you this...I could get in serious shit right now"

Are you serious? How the hell did this all have to happen right now? Mike just woke up! Feeling the urge to crack his head into the wall right now, Sam grunted and moved the kid closer towards the door, whispering. He didn't want the girls or anyone else to know what he was hearing, not yet... let them have at least an hour or two of bliss... Damnit.

"Whoa, Whoa! ok. Look you need to explain this in more detail Kid... by the way, what is your name?"

His thoughts travelling and speeding through his mind. He tried his best to make himself clear enough so he would tell him everything he needed..

"My name is David... I think they'll kill me if I'm seen with you, but they kept referring the guy who attacked your friend as their husband, she wasn't as old as him either... much younger, she was crazy! she wanted the footage...Kept saying she'll end you all for killing her husband or something, I was scared out of my mind! she gave me the money and left..."

His hand over his face, rubbing his forehead. His eyes closed. What the hell...Taking in the new lovely news, not only was the kid in danger from speaking to him, Team Westen were now on a mad women's list for revenge...

"Can you tell me anything about her? what exactly did she want?"

As David didn't entirely make it clear enough on what she initially wanted. Sam tried his best to keep calm and gather as much information as possible...

"She was younger than him, kind of like the chick over there with your friend...Umm... she kept saying she was the guys Wife and that she wanted yours and your friends head, since you're both the reason why her Larry was dead...She knew exactly who your friend was too... said Larry wouldn't shut up about him"

Tilting his head upright. Sam closed his eyes, swallowed hard and tried to control the anger that rushed through him... Sam tried to wrap his mind around everything...

"Ok, Look. you need to get out of here. go home, pack and get out of here. Leave town"  
David nodded as Sam explained what he had to do. As David stayed there and watched Sam..

"Are you and your friend going to be ok?"

The concern was crystal clear on his face. Sam patted his shoulder and gave him a fake smile...

"you just worry about your family"

He said before thinking even further..

"I want to make sure you make it out safe, so give me a call when you do"

Sam quickly noted his number down on the back of his yogurt tally for Michael and handed it to David. He was just as concerned for the kid as he was for himself and Michael. David was innocent and only trying to do what was best for himself and his family.

"Go, make sure you're not tailed..."

He nodded slowly, unsure on exactly what Sam meant..

"look, if you have any suspicion that you're being followed. just slam the breaks and just sit there and check if the person you're following is really following you. If they leave, you'll be safe...If they don't just drive around for hours and hours on end. Never go home in that case."

Trying to be as detailed as he can as he could feel the adrenaline and worry start to kick in. He watched as David smiled and nodded..

"they don't show you that on TV shows!"

Sam smiled and spat a reply..

"Yeah, because TV shows, aren't reality. Go. Make sure you call me when you're both safe"

As David quickly cleared the scene, Sam turned to face everyone. Trying his best to shake the concern from his face. Sam slowly moved into the small crowd and rubbed his chin and lips...

"Everything ok, Sam?"

_**Authors Note:**_

_Thanks for the love and support guys. you're all amazing! keep it up! :D Sorry for rustiness!_


	11. Chapter 11 Never Let Me Go

Chapter 11 - Never Let Me Go

Ignoring the question that filled Madeline's mind as she saw the concern and shock on Sam's face. He dashed out of the room; leaving Madeline cock an eyebrow, shrugging her shoulder she ex-haled deeply and muffled to herself "whatever".

Madeline soon left with Nate tagging alone. Leaving Fiona and Michael alone, in peace and silence. Michael let out a dried out sigh, his eyes focused on the ceiling as he lay there. Thinking of just how still he had to be. Almost every movement to his lower body would throb and ache in pain. For a moment, he felt his body start to become weaker, drowsy. He cleared his throat and widened his eyes, keeping himself awake. As he tried to shift his body to a different position. He was soon greeted by Fiona's hand on his left cheek. Soon, she was in his line of sight. Leaning over him. A concerned look painted on her face until he gave her a sweet smile. The smile instantly made me smile in return, it warmed her entire body. Sending flushes and shivers through her entire physique. His eyes were slightly pink and red from strain, yet they were still so beautiful as they stared at her with so much love and devotion. Fiona then leaned in and gave him a sweet and soft kiss. Being gentle, for once. She soon ran her fingers through his hair, she was now kissing him deeply and passionately. Without a single breath, Michael soon leaned back further into his pillow to gasp for air, parting his lips with hers. She cocked an eyebrow at him as he gasped..

"Fi, you're leaning on my injury..."

Michael managed to let out, wincing. It wasn't only the lack of air, she had eventually subconsciously leaned up against him, applying pressure and weight against his lower body, against his extremely tender and fragile wound.

Fi slowly and slightly shifted and sat down beside him, still leaning over him. She made sure her body was no longer applying any weight against his tender region. She couldn't help but give him a small smile, biting her lower lip..

"Hmm, can't say I didn't like that..."

She smirked, playing with him. She then traced his chest with her finger tips. Her hand was soon snatched, wrapped in Michael's hand.

"Fi.."

Michael softly snapped at her. He knew exactly where this was headed...He could see the playful twitch within her eyes, the very feisty look she'd give him every time she'd take a swing at him, to play and get her way with him; it initially scared him at this point. Only he knew just how aggressive and energetic she'd get when it came to her foreplay. It consists of pain, plenty of pain. punches, biting, scratching and more punching...Michael wasn't even sure his condition would steer he from her now frisky urges.. clearly not, as the curve of her lips began to turn into a devious smile.

Being restrained, too weak and sore to move. Michael had no choice but to at least, try and play along with her, unless he was devious himself. A plan began to surge through his brain, he started to smirk. His plan could possibly work, however; it'd only piss her off..He could only decide if Fi was to uncontrollably take it too far, she's done it before. This wasn't any different either...

As he held her hand in place - rested on his chest, she tried to pull away. She smirked at him; getting the sense that he wanted to play, however she was very wrong. She then kissed his forehead, giving him a sense of relief that she was still gentle, even after her remark just moments ago...As he closed his eyes, she stroke her thumb on his cheek with her free, right hand. Letting out a whisper...

"I'm glad you're ok, Michael... "

She whispered sweetly, suddenly stopping. Her eyes shoot open. Her eyes locked with his for a second. Michael gave her a soft smile..Letting his guard down.

"Takes a lot more than that to get rid of me, Fi"

Raising his eyebrows, he gave her a cute smile before Fi felt that frisky urge overtake her body as he smiled, his words sinking through her skin. Giving her the thrills and urges to kiss him further. Speechless, she then leaned in and kissed him passionately...There were no words anymore, Not only did she just want to jump his bones, she wanted to keep a tight hold of him and never let him go. With all the sadness and sorrow she had felt as she anticipated for him to awake, the agony she felt as she watched his blood spill and drench the hospital floor... It was all gone, vanished and forgotten. He was there, his eyes admiring her. His smile sending surges and sparks throughout her body...

As she felt his body become settled, no longer tensed and anticipating an attack. She could feel his biceps and muscles unclench, relaxed as she started to kiss down his neck.

"Fi?..."

Michael mumbled between breaths, he began to wonder just exactly what Fi's initial intentions were at this time...The tone in his voice showed confusion, he was merely puzzled at this point.

Fi stopped kissing his neck and looked up at him, a concerned look over her face.

"Yes, Michael?"

She questioned him, hinting she was irritated at him already with the harsh tone. Michael swallowed and clenched his jaw. Unsure whether or not to inquire about her intentions right now. He bit his lower lip and shook his head...

Michael was actually expecting a more, sentimental and sincere moment with Fiona at this point. Having faced death straight in the eyes twice already, he was eventually starting to pout at her choice of showing affection towards him, like nothing ever really happened..

She looked over him again, noticing the pouty lip. She gave him a soft hidden smile and kissed him on the cheek, her hands on each side of his face, her fingers fisting and gripping the back of his head, pinching his hair.

"I missed you.."

She whispered in his ear before nibbling on his ear lobe. She then kissed the side of his face, making her way to his lips. Locking her lips with his, she the kissed him deeply. Michael kissed her back and grabbed her arms, gently stroking her arms.. She was soon leaning on him further, It wasn't long before Michael's thoughts were soon dissolving and disappearing. She was soon massaging his head with her palm and fingers, it was almost hypnotising as shivers travelled down his neck and spine from the blissful sensation tingling his head. As she broke the kiss, she gave him a kiss on the nose and smirked. Before Michael could register the smirk, she pulled away from him and slowly moved her hands down his sides, softly and carefully. She always loved it when he'd squirm, her finger tips slightly tickling him as she made her down to his waist. Her palms rested on his hips, leaning down, she softly rested her chest against his. Kissing him again, she then pinched his left hip. Which resulted in Michael to feel a jolt of pain surge up the left side of his body. She had pinched the very edge of the bruised and tender surrounding of Larry's incision. She knew very well where she had pinched him. As he jolted from the sudden strike of pain, Michael grunted and quickly gritted his teeth..

"Fi.."

Grunting at her, She smirked and leaned in further..

"I'll be gentle, Michael...it didn't hurt that much..."

She playfully teased before a loud grunt and cough is heard behind her. Freezing for a second. Fi then looked over her shoulder with a striking and angry look on her face. Nate stood there, his cheeks blushed bright red. He couldn't help but grin at her, he had that very "gotcha!" look, he tried his best to hold in the tickling urges to burst out in laughter, they were caught in the act...

"Hey... Fi..."

Nate chuckled, he could barely keep a straight face. Like a child trying their best to hold in giggles when they're mad. He cleared his throat again and gave her an awkward look before she slowly moved off from Michael. As Nate awaited for her to, straighten herself. He was soon greeted with a slap to his right cheek, hard. She was now, completely infuriated. Embarrassed and filled with anger...As she started for the door, she looked back at Michael who shared the same defiant look Nate had...

"Ugh!.."

She grunted at him before she bumped into Sam as he entered..

"Fi, I need you in here..."

Sam stopped her from exiting the room, his hand holding her from moving pass him. She roughly pulled her arm from his grasp and shot a look at him..

"Why?"

She spat at him, she just wanted to clear the scene at that point...

"We have a problem... a big one."

_**Authors Note**__:_

_Finally, I have updated. So sorry for delay guys! but thankfully Burnnotice4ever (My Wifey) inspired me to write this. Hopefully it's still interesting and you're all still wanting to read more and see where this is headed. Thank you all, you're all amazing._


	12. Chapter 12 No Games

Chapter 12 - No Games

"you're leaving again?"

Fi spat at Sam, still completely annoyed by the rude interruption on Nate's behalf. Sam swallowed the forming lump in his throat and ignored her. making his way to Michael's right side. He took a seat and leaned back, restlessly rubbing his face with his palms. Stressing. He wasn't sure just how he was to explain everything to them; only that, he had to inform them now before the crazy wife was to attack. Since he knew nothing about her, there was no predicting whether she'd strike as soon as possible, or in a day's time. Who knows? No one did...

Clearing his throat as Michael slightly sat up, stretching his arms. His eyes shot at his for a second, the rise of his eyebrows. Sam knew Michael was getting impatient.

"So, what's the problem Sam?"

Michael asked as Fi took her seat beside Michael's left side with Nate sitting beside her. They were now starting to get extremely anxious and itchy as they could clearly see the strain and stress drawn all over Sam's face.

"I don't know where to start, Mike... but we're in trouble with a ghost"

Ending his short explanation with a twitch of his eyebrow. Sam wasn't even sure with own choice of words at that moment. three blank and puzzled faces stared at him, begging for a real clarification. Judging by their irritated and confused expressions. Sam cleared his throat with a clap of his hands...

"Ok, Larry's Ex-Wife is out for our heads, Mike - yours and Mine. She watched what happened and is now out for revenge, she's clearly as insane as Larry - if not, more. Apparently, she knew exactly who you were as well..."

Taking in everything that Sam had just blurted out. Michael took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow...

"Which ex?"

He quickly inquired Sam, only to have him reply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't know Mike, Dave - the security surveillance kid...said she was young, like Fi...she acted like she and Larry were still married. Either he was married again, or the bitch was delusional"

At this point, Sam realised just how messed up it all began to sound as he spoke aloud about it. He really could have used a more balanced and professional choice of words, but he just let it all out. He was more afraid of not knowing just who this crazed women was...

"Well...first; we need to find out who she is, what she looks like. Her background. Sam I suggest you do that.."

Fiona pointed out and expressed her thoughts. She could feel the fright start to built its way through her chest, crawling up her throat. She cleared her throat and stared at Sam.

"Yeah, I could see what information I can get... "

He stopped and looked back to Michael, hesitation hit his veins..

"I'm not leaving, Mike.."

He stays put in his seat. Michael grunted in return..

"I can take care of myself, Sam. Go and find out whatever you can. Call Jesse, and see what he can find out"

The moment Michael finished, Sam instantly snapped...

"No, Mike!... There's no way in hell, I'm leaving you again"

seeing Sam raise his voice, becoming extremely protective and defensive. Michael gave him a peculiar look before Fi grabbed Michael's hand, squeezing it.

"You're staying right here, Michael. You know you're not fit enough to move. I'll stay with him, Sam. We need you to do all that you can to find out who this psycho is... I won't leave his side.."

Her voice stern, strict and promising. Her eyes locked with Sam's for a moment. He still looked upon them concerned, filled with nothing but worry. He was afraid to leave Michael again, However; he knew, he was the best to gather Intel on anyone or anything. He could feel his heart start to beat faster, the more he thought about it. Giving in, only knowing that Fiona wouldn't leave Michael's side, his eyes soon darted to Nate. Who nodded and patted Fi on the back. Giving Sam the added reassurance that she and Nate would stay with Michael...

"If you have to, question every single person that walks into this room. Got it?"

"Sam? just go and get us the information we need. I'll be fine..."

It wasn't long before Sam then dashed out and exited the room - If he hadn't, he'd still be there in a pit of concern. Michael looked to Fiona and cocked an eyebrow...

"going to tell me why Sam is so beaten up about leaving me?"

That face, his expressions gone. Emotions gone. She knew she couldn't wriggle her way out of this. She sighed deeply and took his hand, both hands cupping and burying his left hand. She honestly, didn't know whether she was game enough to tell Michael that Sam had left...

"He watched you bleed to death, Michael. We're all shaken up by it.."

Fi gave him the wrong answer, however; it wasn't a lie. It was everything and the truth. She just steered from his initial question. Bending and twisting it, responding with something that should soothe his worries - for the mean time..

Michael grunted and roughly pulled the covers from his body, he was fed up - Dressed in a hospital gown and pale blue boxers. he slowly moved towards the edge of the bed, slowly and cautiously. Fi helped him up, Nate rushed over and took a hold of the his mobile IV drip stand. Rolling it closer to Michael, making sure the drip wasn't being stretched or pulled, or causing any discomfort for Michael's hand.

Having no trouble to walk, Michael marched his way out of the room; aiming for the exit, fresh air. Even with the window open in his room; he still felt like he was suffocating. He knew the doctors and nurses were underestimating him and overestimating the seriousness of his injuries. Yes, he was in pain, however; Michael was perfectly capable of getting up and walking out the doors...Opening the large glass door, Michael let out a long sigh of pleasure as the wind brushed pass him, only just stroking his face. Closing his eyes. Michael took a small look around. They were out in a small garden, precisely created for the recovering, injured and elderly to enjoy the fresh air. It was a small garden, placed with nice wooden benches, ramps and small table and chairs. A large open grass area, planted with extremely large oak trees. Fi too enjoyed the scenery, as well as the fresh air. She too, had practically been beside him the whole time...The only person who had been in and out like a yoyo was, Madeline. Who was still absent and unaware of the change of events. Michael began to wonder just where she was, feeling that sickening sense of dread start to attack him...

"Where's Ma, Fi?"

Turning to her, Fi looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.

"It's alright, Michael. She went out for a smoke... probably ran out and went to get more"

Shrugging her shoulders, she was probably right. Michael shrugged his right shoulder. Trying not to rotate or move his left side, his clavicle was still tender and raw. Michael's eyes darted from each and every patient, visitor and nurse as he, Fiona and Nate took a stroll down the large pathway. Michael quickly detailed everyone down as they passed them, So far; no one was even slightly suspicious. Feeling that paranoid tickle at the back of his neck, Michael wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for anymore...Maybe, if he just relaxed for a moment, he'd let his mind free for just a second... He could think clearly.

Fi took a seat on a bench, letting out a long sigh. She knew exactly what Michael was doing...

Michael took a seat beside Fi and grunted, wincing slightly. He shot his eyes to see Fi, staring at him.

"You're not the only one second guessing every single person that's on this premises, Michael"

Fiona let out as Nate stood alert, watching everyone. It looked like he was itching for something. His left leg wobbling as he placed his hands in his pockets and peered at some patients nearby that laughed and chuckled at one another.

"Nate, you're making me more anxious with your shaking leg, sit down..."  
Michael looked up, almost blinded by the sun's rays as they bounced over Nate's shoulder and straight into his eyes. Wincing as he looked up, he growled at his brother to sit down. As Nate hissed, he took a seat beside Michael and eventually spoke his mind...

"Bro, what are we going to do?"

Asking the question, nervously. He asked of what everyone else was thinking. Almost scared of his brothers response, if any. Nate bit his bottom lip and anticipated Michael to yell at him, or at least just tell him to shut up...

"Nothing at this point. Wait till Sam knows who we're dealing with and Don't let your guard down.."

Michael answered firmly, his eyes still narrowing on every one as they passed by. Watching carefully, as a nurse was heading towards them. He leaned back and awaited her arrival..

"Michael Westen?"

She asked immediately as she stood before Michael. His hands together, before her stomach. She asked in a very polite and sweet tone.. Michael parted his lips, before Fi instantly chimed in.

"Who's asking?"

The Nurse shot Fi a rather puzzled and frightened look; intimidated by Fiona's glare and harsh tone. She began to stutter and clench her jaw...

"I, uh. You should have told a nurse you were coming out here...Can you please head back inside?"

She softly ordered him, who just stared at her with a blank expression. Receiving no replies. The nurse then excused herself, quickly darting out of there. Completely frightened...

"You were mean, Fi..."

Nate spat at Fi, playfully. Fi turned to Nate and gave him an accomplished smile...

...

Back in the room, new fresh sheets. Michael managed to have a long, warm and soothing shower. He was even able to have his own clothes on - this was something he was very pleased about. Wearing a white polo shirt, one of his many pair of storm grey dress pants. It was clear, Madeline had gone to pack him some things. It wasn't a bad choice, it was a very rushed attempt at getting him some change of clothes. He could soon just see her, dashing around the loft. Frantic at finding him his clothes, struggling to find anything that was decent, trying her best to get everything they needed, as she never wanted to leave his side... As he got dressed. Michael exited the bathroom that was attached to his room. His hair was still damp, sticking up and all over the place. Messy and rough. Fi gave him a smile, she couldn't help but blush and smile at his hair, she found it adorable.

"Feel better, Michael?"

She smirked, her eyes still narrowed on his hair. She felt the dire urge to giggle like a school girl. It was irresistibly adorable.

Michael ignored her as a nurse enters his room, Holding bandages and wraps. It was obvious to what she was there for; clean and re-dress his wounds. Michael hated that part, why couldn't Fiona do it...

Sitting down on his single hospital bed. Michael sat there looking like a angry little kid at the dentist... Fiona sat beside him, leaning in towards him. She smiled and whispered into his left ear...

"You should have asked me to come into the shower with you, Michael"

As she teased, Playing with him. His cheeks brushed bright red, turning to her. He gave her that usual irritated look; She just smirked at him and jumped off the bed. Letting the nurse re-apply clean and thick bandages on his two obvious wounds. She checked his head injuries, they looked like scratches now. He was healing very quickly..

All Michael could think of; was just how irrational Fiona could be at times. Even with the news of a man woman wanting his and Sam's head.. She could always find the time to flirt with him, especially at the worst possible times; it actually amazed him. Either it was to distract her from the building fright and sorrow that slowly plagued her insides, or she just enjoyed the moment. Either way...The woman was surely one of a kind, certainly as she was all his.

As the nurse finished up, Nate had been keeping a close eye on her the whole time. Making sure everything she did was professional and correct. Fiona did the same after she had her little play with Michael; her eyes never leaving the woman's gaze or hands. detailing and noticing everything she had done. She was clearly, just there doing her job. No harmful intensions within her eyes. Smiling, she soon left. Closing the door softly behind her. Michael soon dropped down onto the bed, relaxing.

"Hey, Mike..."

Sitting in Sam's seat. A wide smile crossed his lips, his eyes beamed. Michael grunted and rubbed the back of his neck, annoyed. For a second there, he was inches from passing out...Peaceful.

"Charlie has been so adorable, he's running around. I swear he's like a lil motor! he's goes so fast! I chase him around and he giggles and almost trips because he's too busy laughing and losing focus on where and what he's doing. It's hilarious..."

The doting father shared his happiness and he tried his best to keep the smile on his face. However; speaking of his son always made him smile, no matter what. Although; he also shared his son's stories to keep everyone distracted on the nightmare that was reality. Not only was it to keep the thoughts of a mad woman on her way to behead Michael and Sam, but it was also to keep the happiness that Michael was awake and on the road to recovery, that's it... they'd be safe from harm's way until Michael was released. Not knowing about their target was the worst thing, she really was; a ghost. They knew, nothing of her. Nothing of her past, her features, potential, weaknesses or drive. Nothing about her. Not even what hair colour she had, nothing. Nate and Fiona were willing to check and interrogate every nurse and doctor that were to come in and visit Michael, every one of them. Not only did this embarrass Michael, he knew it was necessary at that point...

Fi smiled and shared the chuckles with Nate, she loved hearing about Charlie. She found it simply adorable when Nate would speak of his son; just how much love her had with each word he spoke about him, the devotion and happiness. It made her smile and see Nate in a whole new light, it was sweet. As Nate shared more adventure stories about Charlie, clearly bighting up the room. Michael gave Nate his sweet smile as he listened, he could feel his body slowly shutting down; ready to fall asleep...Still, Nate told Michael and Fi the stories of Charlie as a Nurse enters the room; she smiles down at them and holds up Michael's IV Drip bag.

"Here to insert your drip, Mr. Westen"

As she came into their view, Nate and Fi stopped speaking as the nurse smiled and handled the bag, attaching it to the pole. She then assured the tube was attached and gathered the necessary instruments and methods to insert the drip into the back of Michael's right hand.

Nate distracted himself from the current situation, focusing more on his stories about Charlie, he looked away from Michael's hand stared at Fi, who since she walked in had been watching the nurse closely. As Nate started on a new story about Charlie, Fi looked to him and smiled. As the nurse inserted the drip successfully. She placed the unnecessary left over pieces and rubbish within her coat's pockets. Michael watched her intensely as she finished. Giving him a smile, she then exited the room...

Resting his head on the pillow, Michael managed to stay awake as Nate was still gloating about his son. Mentioning Ruth every now and then, expressing his love towards her. Michael smiled and just listened; Fi was giving Nate the attention he wanted. She smiled and nodded, listening kindly. Even though; she wasn't much of a children person, she really did adore Charlie. He was practically family, so of course she shared a bond with him too. It wasn't a strong one, but it was something. It wasn't only the hilarious and sweet stories either, it was just how happy, amazed and smitten Nate was. Each word screamed joy..

As Michael listened, soon the time seemed to have disappeared; it had been roughly forty minutes since the last visit from the nurse, completely drowsy and weak. Michael could feel his muscles start to twitch and become extremely tense - aching from the sprain, his heart rate began to race. His head, eyes and skull began to throb intensely. The tightening of his muscles caused him to struggle to breathe as his muscles tensed and twitched, blocking his airways. Feeling the overwhelming flush of heat overflow his body, sweat began to crawl down his face, arms, neck and body. Trying to wrap his mind around what exactly was happening, Michael was soon realising he was getting confused. Finding blind spots within his eyes. Closing them, he finally managed to groan out of agony as the pain started to strengthen and override and assault his entire body...The whole time he was struggling to maintain the source of pain, Nate and Fiona were trying to ask him; scream at him... The whole time, Fiona was frantically trying to hold him as seizures started to cause his neck, lower body and arms spasm. Nate yelled and cried as he tried to alert any nurse to his brother; The sudden erratic beeping of the machines hit Michael's ears, he was deaf for a moment... His ear drums had been convulsing the whole time, their voices finally hitting his ears. Sending cold shivers running down his body.

"Mike! what's wrong?"

As Nate yelled down at his brother, his face filled with nothing other than anxiety and panic. He was scared out of his mind; feeling completely useless, even with the excessive amount of screaming he had done to alert any nurse or doctor to aid his brother. Even with the rapid beeping from his ECG, no had rushed in...

As Nate screamed and begged for his brother to communicate with him; tell him what was wrong... Anything that would help them.

"Michael!"

Fiona cried out, struggling to breathe as she was frantically, sobbing as she tried to calm and keep him from straining or tearing his muscles.

Michael then had a massive strike of pain flow through his body, striking up to his temple. Causing the previous events to flash right before him; hitting a nerve, it hit him hard. Remembering the nurse and her actions, as they changed his IV Drip bag, the syringe that she had shoved quickly into her pocket, out of everyone's line of sight...As the flashes dimed, he then realised exactly what was happening; what was coursing through his veins. Michael swallowed hard as his eyes were wide open, in shock. His complete body was struggling to with the substantial amounts of trauma and pain that waved its way through his body. Trying to control his own breathing, Michael gasped and tried to speak... Feeling the tears start to fall from the corners of his eyes as the pain was almost unbearable...

" glycerol..."

Immediately gritting his teeth as he snapped his jaw shut, keeping in the cries of pain as the sweat was now drenching his entire face, his body was convulsing and building up a fever from the added aching to his muscles as the poison surged and flooded his veins..

Nate turned to Fi as Michael struggled to let such a medically diagnosed term escape his lips; He had no idea what the hell Michael had said or at least tried to say. Two nurses finally came to his aid, it felt like it took them more than ten minutes to reach him; however, it had only been two minutes. Everything had completely slowed down, stopped.

Holding him, helpless and lost. Fi tried her best to calm him; even though, she had no idea what was going on - not even a hint as only Michael knew exactly what was happening.. The nurse practically dragged Fi by her shirt, ripping her from Michael's side. Again; she was pushed and shoved away from him; to sit and watch...Nate tried to repeat the word that Michael managed to let out, only no one was listening. The constant beeping and grunts and strains coming from Michael. They just kept pushing him away, telling him to step back and let them do their job...As Nate spun around, his hands on his hair, pulling it, stressing and panicking like crazy, he could feel the tears flush from his eyes...As he spun around, Sam entered the room...

Fi couldn't stand the sight, her heart ached so deeply within her chest, clenching. She tried to catch her own breath... She had to leave, turning the corner. Fi made it outside of the room; the beeping was still buzzing in her ears. Falling to the hospital grounds, she was no longer taking control of herself as the ache and sorrow dragged her down. Causing her to cower and fall to the ground in panic and stress... Unable to handle the pressure and mere sight. if that wasn't enough; she was struggling with the fact that, she was unaware of what was wrong with him - she had not one single idea of what had happened. She was blindsided, she didn't look hard enough...So it wasn't just the pain of seeing Michael struggle, it was the pure fact; that she let it happen under her own watch - she didn't look out for him like she promised Sam... On her knees and palms, trying to control her breathing, her tears endlessly falling to the floor beneath her. She felt lost and out of sync, completely isolated.

"Fi?"

Unable to even look up as a hand is rested on her back, as they kneeled down beside her. Trying to ensure she was alright; Repeating her name, she could swear she heard Michael's voice. Shooting her head up, only to be greeted by Jesse's concerned face...

"Hey..."

Jesse choked, he couldn't stand seeing her so distraught. He knew she didn't want to talk; didn't want him to be there, but he tried his best to comfort her, even though. He was unsure on what was going on. Looking up, to see Sam dash quickly back into Michael's room; holding a biohazard sealed container. It was a matter of seconds of being there that the constant, rapid beeping of the monitors escaping Michael's room hit his ears. Swallowing the large lump that evolved in his throat as he started to put the pieces together, he just kept quiet...

"It's Ok, Fi..."

He really did not know what to say, he couldn't promise her anything. He was just as clueless to Michael's condition as she was; completely in the dark and lost...Searching for that speckle of light, any amount of light to keep her from falling...Jesse could feel the worry start to strive his veins... He stayed with Fi, keeping her in his sight. Making sure she was ok. Not saying a word; just being there... until she was ready to speak...

"Michael.."

She managed to gasp as she tried to control and gather her breathing, angry at herself; she could now feel that same overflow of guilt that Sam had described to her... She could only seem to think and say of one thing at the time. Jesse watched her, scared and completely concerned for her and Michael...

Nate instantly attached himself onto him; his hands grabbing tightly a hold of Sam's large sun orange Hawaiian shirt..

"He .. he said Gly... Glycer..."

Shaking his head, hating himself as he tried to say the word, tried to remember as the word escaped Michael's lips - so frustrated with himself; as he couldn't say a word to save his brother's life.. He felt nothing but useless.. Sam hadn't blinked yet, he was in shock. Turning to see Michael he then snapped out of the frozen shock and instantly rushed out of the room.

"Glycerol!"

Sam shouted as he ran out of the room, Clearly; he knew exactly what Michael was trying to tell Nate. He knew Sam wound understand it, he had either experienced it himself before, or they both had a mission involving the substance that was assaulting Michael's veins. The longer it was in his system, the more permanent damage, as it would start to destroy his major tissues - Heart, Brain and lungs. ...

_"I swear to god! if you don't inject Michael with it - Right Now!, he'll end up having a severe seizure and end up in a coma or cardiac arrest. His main tissues will end up being destroyed..."_

_"are you seriously going to stand there and have a conversation on whether or not it's a good idea? the longer that poison is in his veins, the worse his condition will be! listen to me!"_

_"I'll do it myself then!..."_

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Axe... You'll be responsible if it results in a cardiac arrest, Sir..."_

_"it won't..."_

_..._

_**Authors Note:**_

_This took me a while, lol._

_Thank you all for the lovely and amazing reviews; honestly, I am not expecting so much appreciation for this. Yet, you all amaze me with your kind words, thank you all! Hope this is still interesting and keeping you all entertained and wanting more._


	13. Chapter 13 Through the Night

_Chapter 13 - Have you passed through the night?_

" Sodium Fluoro acetate, also known as Compound 1080. He was injected with a lethal dosage between 2-10mg. He's lucky you knew what it was, thank you Axe"

...

"Is Fi ok, Jess?"

Sam inquired about Fiona's physical and mental state. He wasn't too sure exactly how broken down she was; he was unable to witness it, not that he wanted to. he was far too fixated and determined to save his brother. He only knew, that she hadn't stepped back inside the room. Jesse had stayed with her, even with the silence as the loud constant beeping had vanished and faded from her ears, she was still trying to gather herself together, still feeling isolated and brittle. She could feel her body still shaking, even though Sam had tried telling her that he was ok, She was too unsure on how she was coping. How she was initially feeling. The reassurance of Jesse being beside her was comforting, however it didn't keep her from thinking the worse that time. Too shaken up, distraught and scarred. Fi slowly picked herself up as Jesse stood at the door frame, talking to Sam.

Sam had kept his distance, unsure on how to approach Fiona, he hadn't seen her so shattered before. It upset and worried him greatly, he couldn't stand it anymore than she could - she had hit rock bottom and didn't care if everyone could see it, Sam was merely concerned for Fi at this point. With that; he would look back at himself, again he wasn't there. He wasn't there to watch out for his brother... Even if he had just saved Michael's life, knowing what he meant as he gasped the needed substance to drain, heal and recuperate his body from the decaying poison and rushed through his veins, attacking his muscles - weakening and causing them to ache uncontrollably.

At this time, Madeline was by Michael's side. Sam had tried to explain the situation with her - with no luck, or help from Jesse, Nate or Fiona. Everything he tried to explain just went through one ear and through the other. She was filled with rage - sickened by the fact that, he was once again attacked. Had she have known about it, she would have kept a closer eye out for her son. She held a lot of anger towards Nate and Fiona. They didn't detect the psychotic bitch, and they were right there with him...Ignoring her son, she sat beside Michael - staying by his side. She knew it was wrong to be so angry towards them; she was clearly extremely careful in being caught, even Michael hadn't noticed until roughly an hour later as the poison was coursing through his veins. She didn't want to be so furious with them, yet she couldn't shake the anger from her shoulders. Feeling, it was easier to be angry than upset... She just lowered her head and closed her eyes.

Nate knew his mother was fuming with him; he could see it in her body language and facial expressions, how aggravated and disturbed she was. It only made himself feel far worse than he initially did, he was trying to lighten the room; give a nice warm light on them... turn things around and have smiles on their face, letting his guard down - he made it easy for the women to attack his brother. Swallowing the large lump in his throat, sticking to him. Guilt staying with him; he took a quick glimpse at Michael before moving towards Sam who was still at the door, leaning against the door frame, speaking with Jesse. His tone low and husky...

"Hey, Sam..."

Nate chimed in, seeing Jesse before him. Clearing his throat. He looked up at Sam and hesitated..

"Did you, find anything on which Wife it was?"

Nate roughly asked, he wanted to know as much as he could at that point. He was hitting and beating himself up about - She was right there, and he couldn't remember what she looked like as he only caught a mere glimpse of the cruel maniac. Jesse gave Sam an inquiring look too; he also wanted to know what Intel Sam had found on whoever this psychotic freak was.

"There's nothing that shows which one it is. They were all spotless and all apparently admirable and respected women... I'm only guessing it's his recently divorced Ex-Wife, Lilly - The reason I'm predicting that it's her, is because Larry filed the divorce. All of his previous files where the wives, not him."

Unimpressed and disappointed in his own homework. He truly couldn't find anything on each and every wife that Larry had. There was so little information about them, including no profile pictures of them - not even a single surveillance shot, no drivers license copy, nothing. . They were invisible and hidden. Sam was merely pissed off at this fact, he couldn't gather the information they needed...Sam looked over Jesse's shoulder, seeing Fi as she sat on a small chair on the opposite wall. Her arms wrapped around her stomach, her eyes glassed and glued to the pathway of the corridor. Sam started to wonder if Fiona had seen her, remembered her face... however; he was hesitant and nervous whether or not he should asker, judging by her state. He chose to steer clear of her, let her breathe and come to them when she was ready. Looking over his shoulder, Sam took a quick glimpse at Michael. Knowing he would have caught a good detailed look at her... He just needed him to wake up...

...

" I said I was fine, Ma"

Grunting as Madeline fussed over him, like he was a toddler again. She hissed back at him and scoffed...

"You're not fine, Michael... Someone tried to poison you!"

She shouted at him, trying to make him more comfortable. At this point, he was thinking the room being empty would make him more comfortable, irritated by his mothers obsessing and nagging. Michael clenched his jaw and just dealt with it.

"Ma, I'm fine...Really"

Raising his eyebrows, parting his lips. Michael gave his mother a comforting and reassuring look. She sank and gave in, nodding as he held onto her hands, burying them within his. Warm and comforting. She knew Michael would lie just to get her off his back, however; the intensity and promise that glowed in his eyes told her that he was really, fine. He wasn't lying and just wanted her to calm down and relax...

"Okay, Michael..."

She gently let out with a soft smile. Her heart was aching slightly, even though she was positive that he was telling the truth, she couldn't help but feel that itch and burn at the back of her neck that something wasn't right.

"Mike, it's been an hour since you passed out from the pain. Are you sure you're ok?"

Nate asked his brother, trying to soothe his mothers concerns. Michael shot him an irritated and aggressive look. Nate bit his bottom lip and smiled, he knew that look all too well - Don't go there..

Sam moved down beside Michael, taking the seat on his right side as Madeline occupied the left. He gave Michael that sensitive and adoring puppy look. His eyes looking at him, all sincere and concerned. Michael shot his eyes over to Sam and gave him a crossed and confused look; Why the look?... Michael raised an eyebrow at Sam as he sat up. Sam studied him, detailing on his conduction. He was recuperating extremely well, he was no longer carrying the fever, no more sweat pouring from his forehead. No longer pale and struggling to breathe. He actually look far better than he had before the vicious attack. Seeing him lick his lips and take glances around the room; it was clear he was looking for Fi. Sam was fighting the guilt inside him; trying to fight and ignore it as it tried to claw and poison his veins. He saved his life now, he shouldn't be feeling so defeated anymore...

Looking back to Sam, who carried that questionable look on his face, Michael grunted...

"Sam, you've been staring at me ever since you sat down... what's wrong?"

Michael licked his lips again and gave Sam an irritated expression; ex haling slowly he stared at Sam, returning the gaze.

"You're the only one who knows of her appearance, Mike...Care to explain what this bitch looks like?"

Clearing his thoughts as he asked for his brothers help. Michael darted his eyes around the room; trying to remember, her smile was what he remembered the most - such a devious and cunning smile...

"Blonde, light green eyes. Her hair was up in a tight pony-tail. Nurse outfit, with a large white coat. She had earrings, white gold hoops... and.. she had a scar.."

Michael stopped and hesitated, trying to collect his thoughts and memories of the parasite. Sam perched up from his seat, leaning in further towards Michael. Interested in the aspects of a scar exposed on her skim, making it easier for them to spot her...

"It was thick and covering her neck. Almost like a burn right across her throat"

Michael added in, trailing his index finger across his neck. Showing Sam just where it was. Sam nodded and gave Michael a pleased smile. He knew Michael would have inked her image in his head; any sort of suspicion would have startled him...

"All right brother, I'll tell everyone else. Feel good enough to get the hell out of here?"

Sam knew Michael enough to know; he was feeling better. Despite the small tug and ache with his muscles, as the pain was fading. The tenderness on his lower body and clavicle. Michael was in fact, feeling much better than anyone had thought. As Michael hadn't replied, his mind was clearly elsewhere - Sam moved from the seat and moved out of the room, to get what Michael really wanted; Fiona.

Sam slowly walked towards Fiona, still in her own shattered and brittle world. Jesse got up from beside her and patted Sam on the back, leaving them. Jesse moved into the room and greeted Michael...

"Fi... Mikey is asking for you"

Instantly shooting her head to face Sam, her eyes glistening with tears. Her eyes red, bloodshot and drenched in tears. Her eye lids a faint red from all of the rubbing and sobbing. She caught her breath the moment he mentioned Michael. Even though; Jesse had been telling her Michael would be OK, she never batted an eyelash, never showed such a reaction or response. She could hear the cheer in Sam's voice, the glee that escaped his lips. The smile as he rubbed her back. Sam knew he got to her as she instantly looked to him; almost like she was thanking him as she gave him an reassuring smile... Slowly, Fi moved off the seat and started for the room; Madeline had left with Nate, to give Michael some space. Jesse watched as Fiona slowly made her way inside. Quickly jumping up, he smiled and squeezed Michael's shoulder..

"I'll leave you too alone, be right outside"

Jesse said as he dashed out to Sam who was still sitting down. They watched and carefully detailed everyone who passed; who even looked into the window to Michael's room. They were both on edge and paranoid at this point. Even though; Sam had an idea on what she looked like, she still studied everyone who passed them. He found that now, was the best time to fill Jesse in on the events that occurred..

Fiona sat on the edge of Michael's bed. Her back and buttocks only just touching his leg. She was oblivious and still in shock; confused she really didn't know how she was feeling at that moment. Even with his beautiful blue eyes lovingly watching her. She slowly looked at him, only to have tears stream down her face, she fell and held onto him. Burying her face into his shoulder. Her nose nudging his neck. Michael could see just how shaken and fragile she was. Staying quiet, he just held her just as tightly as she held him...

"I lost it, Michael..."

Fiona managed to let out, steadying her breathing. Her face still buried in his shoulder. She slightly pulled her face away so he could hear her properly. Michael swallowed hard and clenched his jaw; feeling that tickle in the back of his throat start to form. He wasn't too sure what to say, or if he should say anything at all...

"Fi..."

Michael croaked, shifting his hands up. He carefully placed her delicate face within his hands and softly pulled her from him, holding her face before his. His thumbs stroking the tears that slowly fell from her sore eyes. Wiping them away, Michael gave her a sweet smile and kissed her.

As Fi drew away from the tender kiss, she rested her head on Michael's chest and dropped her shoulders, listening to his heart beat in rhythm with hers. Finally feeling that sense of relief and safety. Her fingers grasping onto his white shirt, her left hand playing with one of the buttons at was undone on his collar. Finally, able to breathe and relax. Fi watched out the window as the clouds were dark, a storm was brewing. rain drops soon started to fall, lightly it started to rain. It was soothing, she could feel Michael's warmth as she lay beside him, resting on his chest. Feeling his breathing beneath her. She let out a soft sigh as her eyes fixed on the window, in a matter of seconds she could see just how much darker the grounds had gone, the faint cracks of thunder shaking the clouds. Lighting started to strike, sending bolts through the sky. Lighting up the world. The rain was now starting to pour down, heavier and heavier with each breath. Fi looked up to Michael and stroke his face with her left hand. Finally, she let her lips curve. Smiling at him...

Michael returned an even wider smile and turned to see the restless and dark clouds start to heave and surround the hospital, hail started to fall. The storm began to create strong and dangerous winds, that forced it's self against the window. Even the window was shaking from the sudden tremor caused by the wind and hail...

Anxious, Fi almost jumped sky high and right off from Michael as the loud clashes and bang occupied from outside and inside the hospital. The loud cracks of the thunders shaking her from her peaceful resting place. The loud thuds within the hospital, the wind was to forceful and strong it blew the heavy doors open, whirling the wind into the hospital. The force so great, it knocked over essentials and equipment in its pass...

Madeline races into the room with Nate. Jesse follows and Sam marches off to see if he can help anyone and secure the hospital as the lights began to dim and flicker franticly. With the loud clashes of the thunder splitting everyone's ears. Madeline yells as Michael shifts from Fi, who moved off him and came beside Madeline, who was quite unsure on what was happening. Even with being in Miami through tornado's, she still looked rather shaken up. Possibly because, she was elsewhere, she want home this time... unfamiliar surroundings can shake people up in ways they never thought possible. Even if it's that simple of an issue..

"Michael!"

Madeline shouted as he got up from the bed, standing. Michael ripped out his drip. Causing nothing other than panic for his mother..

As Michael pulled and ripped out the drip, the lights and equipment within the hospital soon completely shut down, leaving the hospital in darkness. Michael looked up, awaiting for the backup power supply to kick in, nothing happened...At that moment as Michael awaited for the back up to start working and giving the hospital power and light again, Sam jumped in. Panting and staring right at Michael..

"Mike... this was no accident.."

Sam yelled to Michael, catching his breath. He looked to Jesse and turned to the others. Madeline came beside Michael, trying to stop him. She knew him far too well to predict his next move...

As their eyes focused, getting use to the lack of light source. Each and every one of them tried to regain their focus; able to see within the darkness, as the moons glow was endless and bright. Shining through the window, giving that beautiful glow. However; it was still somewhat hard to see. They needed more light.

Removing the drip's masking tape, Michael started for the door. Parting his lips as he anticipated his mother's move, her hand on his chest. Keeping him at a halt..

"Michael!"

She looked up at him, Fiona gave him a very nervous look; a part of her wanted to side with Madeline, she hated that he was so noble sometimes... yet at the same time, she loved that about him. It was conflicting her. She could feel her hands start to shake again..

"I need to make sure everyone is ok, Ma. I can't just sit here!"

Michael tried to convince his mother as loud thuds, clashes and thumps are heard. It wasn't long before the wind started to howl as it whirled through the corridors. The faint cries and screams of visitors started to echo throughout the ward.

"This isn't just a storm, Ma.."

Michael pushed his mother's hand from his chest and brushed pass her. Ignoring her, Fiona grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her, stopping him in his tracks...

"Michael.."

She whispered, Michael looked over his shoulder. His eyes meeting hers. He exactly what she was thinking, she couldn't shake the words that escaped Sam's lips from her mind; this wasn't some accident, it was a set up...

Sam moved from the door frame as two doctors came in, raising their voices. Michael snapped his head to see who they were as they repeatedly asked who was patient of this room; Michael reacted quickly..

Moving towards them, raising his hand. Raising his eyebrows, he watched their moves. The one who asked for his name then shined the torch in Michael's face, throwing him off slightly, only to move from the bright beam of light, Michael grabbed the man's arm and whipped is behind them, forcing the man towards the wall. Pressing him against it, Michael pressed and applied more weight against him, struggling to release his arm, he could feel the burning sensation start to flow through his shoulder and arm, Michael was inches from dislocating the man's arm. Michael pulled the man's arm tighter..

"Who are you?"

Panicking and confused by his question, he yelled out through gasps of air..

"I just... I just need to assure every patient is in their rooms, safe. We've locked down the hospital.."

Grunting through his gritted teeth, Michael looked behind him to see the startled look on the doctors partner, Sam and Jesse staying close to the man, However; Jesse wanted to assure the man was speaking the truth about the Hospital's emergency lockdown. He quickly dashed out, checking. With that; the doctor Michael had restrained felt Michael was slowly loosening his grip, pushing backwards, he struck Michael in the neck, however; Michael instantly placed one hand on the man's head, the other on his jaw, twisting his jaw. He cracked the man's neck within an instant. As he did so, the other man launched forwards, aiming for Sam, Michael caught him before he reached Sam and cracked him in the jaw, causing him to shout and stumble backwards, Michael then hit him in the ribs and groin. Cowering, his arms over his stomach, one hand grasping his groin. He grunted and tried his best to ignore the throbbing and burning pain that struck his lower body, charging into Michael who bounced backwards, making the man fall to his knees. Michael then kicked them in the head with ease. Knocking him unconscious...

Breathing heavily, ignoring as his muscles slightly ached from the force and sudden erratic movements. Michael watched as Jesse examined the bodies, he had only just came into the scene as he checked on the "doctor's" statement. Kneeling beside the unconscious man, he looked up to Michael..

"The Hospital is on lockdown, no way in and no way out, Mike"

Jesse explained his scouting as he threw Michael the torch.

Michael instantly darted his eyes up to Sam, who tilted his head to the side slightly with a nervous and rather alarmed look.

"What the hell was that about!"

Madeline bursts out as the tension and silence starts to overtake the room, completely shocked at the sudden outburst. Michael raised an eyebrow at her and sighed deeply, licking his bottom lip. He parted them and rolled his tongue for a second before swallowing.

"It's not just the storm that's the problem, Ma..."

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you all for the appreciation and feedback. Please let me know what you like and want more of etc. Sorry for the delay._


	14. Chapter 14 Further Up

_Chapter 14 - Further Up_

"What do you mean, Michael?"

Madeline heaved, demanding Michael to explain further as his words fell too short for her liking. Michael turned to lock his eyes with Nate. Hesitation started to flow over his body; His eyes darting to Madeline and Fiona. Still, he ignored his mother's obvious question..

"Jesse, stay here with Nate, Mom and Fi..."

The instant her name was called, Fiona protested and grabbed him, slapping him hard across the cheek. As he stood there, feeling the sting and burn from Fiona's palm smacking against his cheek. Michael clenched his jaw and looked down at her, locking his eyes with hers.

"Fi... Don't.."

His hiss, sharp and Strict..He wasn't going to battle against her this time, Even with her face filled with utter concern and fear, he placed her hand on her cheek and stroke the side of her face gently. With his sweet and careful touch, Fiona couldn't help but surrender and sink as his warm touch soothed her worries. Only for that moment before Michael then moved from her. Her throat instantly tightening the moment he was out of her sight, He had left with Sam..

Jesse didn't even get a say in it either; unable to voice his own objection about the matter. Although; the more he thought about it, the more he could see it through Michael's eyes. He knew Michael wanted them safe, somewhere where he knew she'd be. Within the pit of the darkness that filled the hospital, If they were to leave the room; it was quite possible he wouldn't be able to find them. The Police were all ready starting to round the patients, visitors and employees into sections so they could keep watch and contain the situation easier. Lowering his head, Jesse could feel the tension within the room rise as Fiona was so anxious...

As they left, Standing in the hall. The wind, thunder, rain and hail attacking the walls. Many visitors tried to rush from random objects that fell as the hospital shook violently from the raging thunder above. Looking down at his feet, Michael grunted as he had stepped on a pen. Having felt it engrave into his foot as he was standing their barefoot. Michael looked up to Sam, who watched as Doctors and Nurses tried to stimulate a dying patient. The ward was in nothing but a gigantic tremor. Visitors would run pass, scared and completely shaken. It was just a intense storm to them; yet, they would scatter like ants with the amount of force coming from outside. Sam stared down at the right end of the corridor, seeing a slight spark. Within a second of his glance, That end of the corridor engulfs in a ball of flames and smoke. Instantly ducking and dodging whatever debris or flying objects that decided to spin their way towards them. Michael and Sam, flinched. Trying to see the origin of the explosion so close, The fire was now ripping its way up and through the long, wide corridor. Creating an intense barrier of heat and suffocation...

"Jesus!..."

Sam steadied his balance after the overall shockwave. Looking down at the flames that soured through the hall. He and Michael were soon pushed, shoved and almost knocked over by panicking members of the hospital. Screaming and hauling as they moved pass them. Their screams ripping through Michael and Sam's ears. Wincing as fire roared and crackled as it burnt through furniture. As others tried to scatter from the scorching flames, A man in full black started for him, fast. Seeing the incoming attack; Michael drops to the ground, causing the incoming bounty hunter to flip and fall straight on his head - falling unconscious from the large impact to his temple. Michael was soon blindsided and knocked down, with a large thud. As His back smacked and collided with the hard floor, Michael tried to push the person off him until they moved up and cracked him in the jaw. Ignoring the throbbing pain that inflicted his jaw, Michael managed to push and shove the - clearly trained bounty hunter, off him. Jumping up, Michael looked to see Sam clout the bounty hunter at the back of his head, causing him to fall into the wall beside him. As Sam watched the hunter fall, Sam was soon thrown into the same wall by another, undetected bounty hunter. Sam grunts as they forced their entire weight and strength into pinning Sam down; Ignoring the fact that Michael was right beside him... Who then elbowed him in the throat, causing him to stumble backwards and wheeze for air, clinging at his throat. The bounty hunter tried his best to ignore the burning feeling that simmered through his throat, launching forwards he strikes Michael in the ribs.

Letting out a small shriek from the sudden; intense pain, Michael cowers forwards and holds his lower body as he could feel the small splatter of liquid surface his shirt. His incision had split, only faintly. Bouncing up, Michael grabbed a hold of the bounty's head as they kicked Sam in the side, pushing their head straight into the glass window, smashing and slicing their head and face into the thick glass. Crying in agony, the Bounty tried to contain the blinding pain that struck his head. Blurred by the throbbing, he desperately tried to strike Michael, who stepped back. Letting the bounty hunter to fall to the ground. Passing out from the severe and intense ache...

"So... that... was fun!"

Sam managed to let out in-between deep breaths. He gave Michael a questioning look as his eyes narrowed on the small stain of blood on his white shirt. His eyes never leaving the position..

"I'm fine, Sam...I'm guessing she came prepared?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Michael then parted his lips and rolled his tongue - The explosion and bounty hunters were all a show for them. Swallowing hard, he took a deep breath in and rubbed his face. Trying to piece everything together; trying to predict her internal and initial motives. Did she end them to kill them or retrieve them? They knew nothing...

"Shall we go find this insane widow?"

Sam suggested as Michael squeezed Sam's shoulder, ensuring he was ok..Heading away from the blinding heart and light of the fire that roared and broke its way through the hall. It was, fortunately quite the distance from Michael's room; away from his family. As they walked from it, policemen tried to radio in the fire brigade. Demanding they reach the hospital immediately, One of the men rushed close by carrying a large bucket with water...Any attempt was better than no attempt. I guess.

Hearing the murmurs, cries and yells of disgruntled, distraught and fearful people. They looked within the room; seeing the two large waiting rooms occupied by everyone that was gathered from rooms. Looking back, Michael then realised, the halls were completely empty, scattered papers softly drifted through with the wind. Equipment and objects broken and scattered across the floors...Michael looked back and started to hesitate, wondering if it was best for Jesse to bring Nate, Fiona and Madeline into the waiting rooms; where they'd be watched over my members of the police, security and Volunteer fireguards. His thoughts are thrown off as his eyes capture the very scar he tried to explain to Sam after he awoke. Michael cleared his throat softly and pinned his eyes on her...

"I got her, Sam..."

Michael insisted as he moved from the room; undetected by the police as they rounded up everyone for their safety. Sam quietly and closely followed Michael around. Looking around carefully, he then spotted her dashing off. Michael picked up his speed and started for her...

...

Jesse wrapped his arms around Fiona's waist. Halting her from bursting out the door. She had struck Jesse in the stomach and ribs with her elbows, However; he never lessened his grip. It only seized the determination within him to keep her from vanishing from the room.

"There was an explosion, Jesse. I'm not staying here. I need to go and find him.."

Fiona furiously screamed and kicked as Madeline and Nate watched in horror. It hurt them to see just how distraught and troubled she was, how determined she was to go out into the brink of flames to find Michael and Sam. Managing to strike Jesse in the cheek with her elbow, Jesse loosened his grip and let go. Letting her fall forwards, she looked back at Jesse. So hated him at that moment...

"Fi!..."

Jesse dived forwards only to have Fi slam the door in his in face, Screaming out to Fiona. He aggressively spits and grunts.

"Damnit!..."

He knew either way now, Michael would kick his ass. If he were to step foot outside and search for her, he was leaving Michael's family. Leaving them unprotected. Granted Nate was there to protect his mother, however; Nate wasn't all too great when it came to hand to hand, or any other dangerous situation. He could picture Michael screaming at him, asking him why he let Fiona leave... Gritting his teeth; Jesse struggled to fight the hesitation. The decision and ruthless struggle to do the right thing, by everyone...Yelling as he placed his palms on his head, infuriated. He looked down to Madeline and Nate, they could see the anger and confusion making him strain...

Unsettled by the scene that unfolded before them; seeing just how stressed Jesse was. Madeline kept her mouth sealed, she honestly wasn't sure how she could calm his nerves, make him see that he was doing the right thing; she began to think...

"Fiona is capable of handling herself, Jesse"

As Madeline roughly stated the bluntly obvious statement.. Jesse turned to her, his eyes dead steady, watching her...Shaking his head..

"No, Maddie... you should have seen her, I've never seen her so... weak, so lost..."

Rubbing his head again as he started to have flashes of Fiona's state as he walked into the ward, seeing her cradled outside of Michael's room; he had never seen her so broken and lost. It scared him. Now, she was out there alone looking for Michael and Sam...He was nothing but concerned and dreading any outcome of the situation..

Her eyes darting back and forth, her mind racing. Her heart thumping, throbbing and aching as she rushed through the corridor, feeling the heat of the fire start to fade from her back. The light slowly disappearing into Darkness. Beautiful orange and yellow glares and bounces from objects. The flickering was almost hypnotising as she restlessly looked, calling out Michael and Sam as she passed through the many rooms, checking inside each room. Making sure their lifeless bodies weren't engaging the room. Her heart sank every time she turned corners, checked rooms and they were nowhere to be seen. She had no clue where she was going; Only thing she knew, was to find them. She could feel her breathing start to struggle as her heart clenched...Every breath she took was hollow. She was merely frightened as her mind began to create the daunting images of the worst happening, ink and scar her brain with the haunting images and possible ways of finding them; Shaking her. She shouted again and again, over the loud thunder. The storm was passing over the hospital ever so slowly, Painting the sky black. The lighting sticking the hospital, an electrical storm in the making. The rumbles and cracks creating the picture to even more horrifying as each hard rain drop surfaced the roof of the hospital. Even with the many levels within the building, you could still hear the hard rush and fall of the rain...She felt like she was in some horror movie at that moment, stopping in her tracks. Taking a deep breath in, trying to erase the blood stained thoughts from her mind. Standing in the middle of another corridor. A blue shine and glare whisks through the empty walls. Her heart tried to sink, it only hardened and ached as she felt the eerie chill crawl down her spine as the wind attacked her. Brushing pass her, through her hair. It was haunting...

As the silence started to thicken the area, the atmosphere so cold and haunted. The thunder even louder than previously...She managed to let out a cry, his name again. Standing there, alone. She moved slowly again, one foot in front of the other...

"Fi!"

The scream sent chills through her body, She could swear it was Michael calling her...She panicked and rushed towards his cries, trying endlessly to find him. She started to feel like she was in a maze, the many rooms, doors and hall ways she had passed, stepped through; where was she? She turned a corner as his cries became louder and louder. As she spun around, checking into a room; no one is to be soon. The bolt of a lightning passes the window within the room... She gasps and cries out for Michael. As she slowly turned to exit the solitary room; she drops to the floor with a loud thud, a hinted scream as she was clouted from behind, her vision becoming blurred as she tried so hard to fight the incoming darkness, However; it overtook her body. Falling unconscious as her lips softly gasped..

"Mi-chael.."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Next Up: **__Chapter 15 - Time Stops_

_Thank you all for the reviews! Keep them up! they help a bunch! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I never initially intended it to be a long on, preparing that for the next chapter. _


	15. Chapter 15 Time Stops

_Chapter 15 - Time Stops_

Shaking her lightly, he places her hand on the back of her head; Where she had been whacked, hard. droplets and smudges surface his hand as he checks, he then quickly checks that she is breathing. Softly, he pats her on the cheek, slightly slapping her. As the small, delicate and grumbled movements are seen, letting out a long dried out sigh; Jesse awaits and tries to catch Fiona's attention.

Blinking gradually, trying to regain her focus. Grunting and groaning. Fi shifts, and moves from Jesse's firm grasp. Giving her space, Jesse shuffles backwards and gives her air to breath. Sitting upright, she rubs the back of her head carefully and cautiously.. Her eyes soon regaining focus, she darts her eyes at Jesse. She felt dense, she swore that she had heard Michael's voice, screaming for her... Clearing her throat, the silence and tension between them start to build higher. She wasn't sure what happened, her eyes slowly move down to see the weapon that was used to knock her out; a hospital supplied cane. Groaning, she looks up at Jesse. Letting out a very long and irritated sigh. Smacking her lips together; Fi tried to dissolve the lump that wedged and clinged to her throat...

"Fi?"

Jesse finally broke the silence, biting his bottom lip, he never let his gaze move from her. Making sure she wasn't suffering from concussion. He moves in, only faintly and grabs her hand as she tries to bring herself up to her own feet. Helping her up, standing. She drops her shoulders and lets her mind wander for a moment. Her thoughts assaulting her, agitatedly.

"I heard him..."

She let out, Jesse could hear the hesitating within her tone as she tried to let the words escape her lips. She was now unsure on who she heard, if she even heard her name being called out. Baffled by the whole ordeal, Jesse softly takes her arm. Squeezing it gently..

"We should head back.."

He tried lightly at first; he knew she would protest and fight against his words, against his aim to get her back into the room. Roughly, she pulled her arm from his grasp, scoffing. Shaking her head, she shoots Jesse a glare..

"I'm not going anywhere until I find Michael and Sam...you can either come with me, or get lost."

Fuming and irritated by Jesse's intentions to get her to safety. Fi slowly starts to make her way out of the room; Jesse stood there, clenching his jaw..

"I'm not leaving you, Fi"

Standing beside her, Jesse walked aside her. Closely and cautiously. There was no way he'd let her walk away again; having just woken her from a deadly blow to the back of her head, he couldn't carry the burden on his shoulders of leaving her again, he had Michael counting on him to look after his family, which meant Madeline and Nate too; However, it was them that demanded he go and find Fiona. No arguments were made, Nate assured Jesse that he'd keep his mother safe...Jesse felt that there was no choice but to find Fiona. The lack of sources, help and management. Jesse did what he felt was right and loyal to Michael. Being slightly in the dark; not entirely sure on what exactly what was happening, only knowing the small details as there had been no time to sit down, have a cup of tea and discuss their options and strategy on the subject. Things were coming and going far too fast, The dark growing storm wasn't helping their situation - Only making it worse as each gut wrenching thud within the sky shook the walls and glass as they tried to make their way to any source of light.

Passing through a small and steep corridor, Jesse's eyes narrowed the key exit points. Everywhere was blocked off; leaving them only restricted to this one floor. The rescue and police squads had blocked off all access and exits, each floor was the same layout. Keeping anyone from getting into harm's way if they had tried to escape, causing more chaos and danger to themselves and others. As Jesse noticed the restrictions and many policemen and volunteers trying to maintain the damage of the ward, along with keeping patients and visitors at ease.. Keeping them as calm as possible. Flash lights being waved and pointed around the rooms, the beam exposing what it could of the area it shined.

As the thunder cracked and shook the earth, screams and panic echoed through the ward. You'd think the thunder wouldn't shake them, yet each time the ear-splitting cracks occurred one after the other, each and almost everyone would jump or screech from fright. It was a wonder how they hadn't gotten use to the raging storm as of yet. Either, they were already timid before the storm, or they had never experienced a storm this wild.

"The exits are locked and sealed, with any luck. Mike and Sam are still on this floor..."

Jesse voiced his thoughts as his eyes darted around, narrowing his eyes on anything and everything that could lead them to Michael and Sam's whereabouts. Jesse did his best to keep Fi from falling, he could see the sheer fear that struck her face. She was deeply afraid...This wasn't like Fiona, the Fiona he knew; as he thought about it more, it only made him more concerned for her safety as he kept an eye on her. Worried her mind was trapped, wanting to scream...After seeing her so broken, brittle and shot down. Jesse knew, he had to keep her close and calm...

As his words were comforting; Fi's mind started to wander. Clenching and flexing her hands into fists, trying to bottle and restrain the fear and anger that surged through her veins. She was no longer experiencing any strong amounts of pain to her head, brushing it off. She walked and kept walking. She needed to find Michael...

As they started to move around the corner, Jesse instantly pushed Fi back. Keeping her from stepping pass him. Jesse sealed himself and Fi from being caught by the searching police, looking anyone who was lost...

"They'll probably take us to some holding room or something if we're caught.."

Jesse whispered, looking over his shoulder to meet Fiona's puzzled eyes. As he looked back, Fi grabbed his arm, tugging him..

"What if that's where Michael and Sam are?"

Fiona inquired. Listening to her, trying to tell her that her theory was possibly wrong. Jesse had to stop and think before a torch is shun upon them, the bright light reflecting off them. Causing them to squint and try to see, as the Policemen guided them. Jesse hesitated whether or not to go with it or fight back; Fiona was soon pulled from Jesse and firmly placed inside the large waiting room, connected to another large room. Filled with others who were tired, distraught and afraid.

"Please, don't wander the ward. We're doing everything we can to assure everyone's safety during the blackout and storm"

Stating with a loud and stern tone, the policemen then moved out of the room. Leaving Jesse and Fiona to take their eyes upon the room; searching for Michael and Sam. Fiona watched as Nurses bought coffee, tea and other hot beverages. Serving them to those who wanted or needed something to calm their unravelling nerves. Her eyes soon moving slowly towards the back door, which lead them into a large corridor. with glance, she let out a slight sigh of devastation with every glimpse, Not seeing him. Her eyes soon glue themselves to a young women, her neck exposed with a large scar, triggering the memory of Sam explaining her physical features...There she was, staring down Fiona with a deadly and extremely devious glare. Keeping quiet, Fiona slowly and cautiously moved towards her. Making her way towards her, She made sure the policemen on watch were either distracted with others and unaware of her sudden movements. As Jesse looked around, he soon realised Fiona was no longer in front of him, instantly. He spotted her and tailed her...His eyes never leaving her.

As Fiona slowly approached her, she couldn't help but curve her lips with a devious smirk. Stepping backwards as Fi moved towards her, bumping into two people who were standing and huddling before Lilly. Lilly soon turned her back to Fiona and moved out the back door, undetected from the many policemen that scouted the two large crowded rooms.

Hesitation didn't even occur to Fiona, not even a single strike of uncertainty filled her bones at this point; she just followed her. Not even thinking of the path she was walking, the footsteps she was following - The danger with every step. She walked, she followed...There was only one thing that took over her mind at this point, to see Michael safe and sound...She wasn't going to play games, she had enough...Jesse tailed Fiona, keeping his distance as he had her back. Unseen by Lilly, his eyes fixed on Lilly, making sure her intentions weren't to harm Fi.

Within a second, Fiona was soon alone, walking down the long and dark corridor. Silence was deafening as the lights flickered. Giving her chills, she couldn't shake the eerie feeling from her skin as she slowly tried to find Lilly...

Stopping in her tracks, the smell of a trap was overtaking the halls. She slowly turned to see over her shoulder. Thrown to the nearest wall, Lilly strikes Fi hard. Pinning her against it, she wraps her fingers and palm around Fiona's throat, choking her. She smiles with glee, her eyes sparkled with nothing but pleasure and pure madness. As she tightens her hand around Fiona's throat, Jesse launches forwards only to have one of Lilly's bounty Hunters strike him in the cheek. Unaware of the quick and sudden attack; Jesse wasn't prepared, falling backwards, he slams his back into the wall. His arm and back smashing the looking glass; causing a large and thick piece of glass to slice his right shoulder, splitting and tearing the skin deeply...

Letting out a loud cry of agony as he pulled the large shredded piece of glass from his shoulder; dropping to the ground, his back leant against the wall. Grunting and clenching his teeth. Wincing as his shoulder stung and irritated him. Slowly, he looked up with a glazed look...

As she watched Jesse fall, unable to scream as Lilly instantly smacked her palm over Fi's lips, sealing them immediately. Fiona then nipped and bit Lilly's hand, breaking the skin. Lilly cried out and roughly hit Fiona in the face, striking Fi's left cheek...Fiona only gasped and collected saliva, spitting at Lilly...Literally.

"Leave me alone and you won't get hurt, simple.."

Lilly growled and applied more pressure to Fiona's throat as she aggressively spoke...

"You... won't touch him..."

Fiona managed to let out, threatening Lilly. Her eyes so deep and devoted to her words, her tone so sharp and strict. Even with the pressure and ache that struck her neck, her windpipe closing and struggling to let the needed air to surge through; Fiona could feel the small tears of struggle attack the corners of her eyes as she started to wheeze..

Lilly only smirked deceitfully at Fiona; she knew exactly who Fi was talking about, she knew exactly what she was thinking - what her intentions were, the meaning behind her words. For a second, she admired Fiona's devotion towards Michael...

"Cute... Although; you might want to take a good look at the floor to your left"

Lilly suggested - She also darts her eyes to her hands and arms, painted in blood, she then moved Fiona's face and forced her to plant her eyes to the floor. Her eyes fixated on the dark stained trail of crimson liquid on the smooth hospital floors. A very large amount was splattered near the entrance of a room, trailing and leading into the room. Fiona could feel Lilly's grasp on her throat loosen, pulling Fiona's face to become eye to eye with her again. Lilly, smiled. Her face beamed...

Fiona didn't fall for her bluff, her lies and torment. Staring blankly at the insane widow; Dropping to the floor as Lilly's grip is instantly torn from her as Michael charges into her. Slamming and colliding with her to the ground; Michael instantly picked Lilly up, slamming her against the wall. Hard, the sound of her back smacking against the wall... She was unaware of both; Michael's insane and intense wrath and his pure sneakiness, she did not think anything through, nor did she prepare herself properly.. or did she? As Michael throws and slams Lilly against the wall, she swiftly manages to pull out a small swift army knife, the exact same as Larry's. Doubling and spinning around, she restlessly slams Michael against the wall, kneeing him in the ribs, almost angering his incision. She then holds the blade against Michael's throat, catching her breath. She smiles as her eyes catch Sam who made his way to Jesse's side.

Pressing hard against Michael's throat, she grins at him. Her eyes narrowed as she pressed the blade harder against his throat, awaiting for the blade to split and tear at his skin...Her eyes shoot back up to gaze into Michael's eyes...

"Larry taught me _a lot_..."

She fixated on the world "a lot" with an even wider smile. Her eyes widen as she spoke. Looking over to take a good look at Fi, who had moved over to Sam and Jesse. Lilly's Bounty Hunter watched them like a hawk, his weapon aimed at them as he stood beside Jesse. Turning back to stare at Michael for a second before pressing her forearm against Michael's collar bone...Pushing him into the wall. Michael just watched her, he could see the pure hatred and anger within her eyes..

"I want you and Sam to walk away with me peacefully..."

She shouts, gathering their attention. Fiona looks up at Lilly and Michael, her eyes looking straight over Lilly's shoulder to pin her eyes with Michael's...Michael knew a protest was in the works for Fiona...

"They're not going anywhere with you.."

Fiona started until Lilly grunted and cracked her neck slightly out of frustration; growling. She dug the blade deeper against Michael's throat, causing him to wince at the agonising sting as the blade, slid and pierced his skin...

"Do you agree with her?"

She smirked at him, her eyes trailed the blood that started to drip from the cut, down to his neck. She shot a look at Michael before he gave her a small and soft smile; Unsure on what his smile meant, She shrugged it off and started to turn to look at Fiona. As she turned, Michael threw his arms up, smacking her grasp him his shirt and throat. As she almost lost her balance, Michael then cracked her in the side. As she screeched in agony, her bounty Hunter jumped and pressed the muzzle of his rifle against Michael's temple, as the muzzle touched his head. Michael then moved and started for Lilly who pushed him back and grabbed retrieved something from the inside of her shirt. Stepping back, she screamed...

"Don't you dare..."

She screamed and raised her right hand as she held onto her device, a red blinking light on the top end. within a single glimpse, Michael and the others knew exactly what it was...Before Fiona could react and do her own damage, she backed off instantly. Even the weapon aimed at Michael's head didn't stop him, nor did it stop Fiona from attempting to attack - yet, this time...

"I'll have you know; I have this entire hospital rigged and ready to go. You try anything again, not only will I blow you and I up.. but every single person within this hospital.. and it'll be on your head...Not that you'll live to feel that sorrow and regret..."

She sharply stated. Each word stern and deadly. Hissing at him; Michael parted his lips and rolled his tongue for a second before studying her intensely...

"You're bluffing..."

Michael roughly stated he watched her - Her body language, the tone within her voice. Her eyes and face riddled with penitence. Sweat crawled down her forehead, a hint of panic... As he spoke, Lilly raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side; smiling...

"would you like a demonstration?"

As she asked - More so, teased, she then pressed the red button instantly after her last breath.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Yes, I know been a while. Yes I know rusty. It was hard to get back into it. Regardless; Hope you all enjoyed and are still eager for more! Hopefully this chapter will have gotten me back into it and your responses are as inspiring as my brain. lol Thank you all in advance._

_Next: Chapter 16 -The Deafening Distance._


End file.
